<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Notice Me by RunAwayForEternity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415323">Notice Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunAwayForEternity/pseuds/RunAwayForEternity'>RunAwayForEternity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Hueningkai, Crack, Eventual Smut, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, OT5, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Romance, not really - Freeform, slow burn?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunAwayForEternity/pseuds/RunAwayForEternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Soobin wasn't your typical alpha. He was soft, caring, and gentle. He wasn't controlling, he wasn't dominating, and he certainly wasn't overly aggressive.<br/>No omega would ever want to mate an alpha like that, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1857</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edit:<br/>I made a twitter and cc for my ao3 account, so come follow me and don't hesitate to tell me how you feel!<br/>@eternitxt03<br/>curiouscat.me/eternitxt03</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choi yeonjun. He's the top omega every alpha wants. He's tall, slim, but not completely delicate. Has great humor, great fashion sense, gorgeous, talented, and most of all, single. He's flirty and confident. All the alphas pine after his attention and want to mate him. Some even fear him because he's snarky. And some want to control him and his witty mouth. </p>
<p>Choi Soobin is not your typical alpha. Hes quiet and silly. He likes to read and listen to music. He has a cheeky personality that most alphas don't possess. He's not interested in being controlling. Most people find him weak, and he believes no omega would ever want him since he isn't 'tough' and 'macho' enough. </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Soobin sighed, carrying his books in one arm and looking down at the map of the campus in his other hand. He was completely lost and according to the map his next class should be in one of these buildings around here. </p>
<p>He wasnt watching where he was going, which resulted in him crashing into one of the oncoming people on the busy campus. He heard an ‘oomph’ and then all of his books and the other person’s books fell to the concrete in a clash of papers</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" soobin said as he bowed to the other male. Then he bent down to pick up the dropped books. When he finally looked back up, he froze in his spot. His entire alpha senses came to life, and a strange possession began to burn in his lower abdomen. This was something he’s never experienced before. </p>
<p><em> "Mine." </em> He thinks. </p>
<p>He couldn't help but inhale the delicious scent of the omega he accidentally crashed into. He had the typical omega scent of something sweet, like all the others, but mixed in it was the scent of cinnamon and spice. It was sexy, fresh, and so intoxicating. </p>
<p><em> "Mine." </em>His wolf growled inside of him. Soobin had to go through great effort to keep his wolf from surfacing and jumping this particular omega right here on the streets.  </p>
<p>The omega was the most gorgeous person he has ever seen. He had pouty lips that Soobin wanted to sink his teeth into, he had a slim neck he wanted to mark, and he had a small waist and long, long legs he would like to see wrapped around him as he- </p>
<p>"Hello? Can I have my stuff back?" The omega said with impatience. "I know I'm pretty, so quit your drooling and hand me back my things." </p>
<p>That snapped Soobin out of his daze. "Ah yes! Here you go, my name is Choi Soobin by the way!" He said happily, giving the omega his famous dimpled smile that gave him a certain boyish charm. He stood back up and tried not to react when the omega brushed his fingers slightly against his own when he retrieved his books back </p>
<p>"And my name is 'never gonna happen' little doggie. Bye now," the omega sniffed pettily, beginning to walk away. Soobin couldnt take his eyes off the way he walked, tracking his every movement. He licked his lips, until the omega’s words finally sunk in. </p>
<p>He just got insulted and rejected at the same time. Not that soobin was hitting on the omega, but still... </p>
<p>Soobin kind of felt bad about that. Of course someone as gorgeous and who smells that delicious would never want to mate with a soft hearted alpha like him. He decided right then and there that the omega was right, it wasnt going to happen ever in his lifetime, and so it wasn't worth the risk of heartbreak to go after this one. however... there's nothing wrong with making friends, right? </p>
<p>Soobin was a naturally kind and gentle person. He would never hold a grudge against someone like that, even though a normal alpha would recognize the challenge for what it was and rise to the occasion to prove themselves worthy and strong and powerful. Alphas love to dominate over the others, it was just a part of their nature. </p>
<p>Soobin on the other hand...he smiled despite the harsh cut down, deciding not to let it bother him. He always tried to be positive and optimistic. </p>
<p>He laughed, causing the omega to stop and glance over his shoulder at him. </p>
<p>"I know, I know. I promise I wasn't trying to hit on you! You know how it goes, alpha senses taking over and all. Anyways, I hope you have a nice day!" soobin smiled brightly at the omega, trying hard not to inhale his scent too much. </p>
<p>This surprised the omega. He pretty much insulted the alpha in broad daylight. He questioned his strength and pride. Shouldn't he at least be a bit angry or upset by some lowly omega talking down to him? </p>
<p>The alpha rubbed his neck nervously while the omega continued to stare at him like he was some bug under the microscope, and his cheeky but nervous smile never left the alpha’s lips. </p>
<p>"What is it?" The omega asked. </p>
<p>Soobin blinked at the omega, realizing he was still watching him. "Ah, nothing. I just really liked your earrings is all. Maybe I should get my ears pierced too! They look totally cool on you," he admitted. It was mostly true. The omega had 5 piercings in all that glinted in the sunlight: 3 on his left ear and 2 on his right. </p>
<p>The omega blinked at him in surprise, a small smile starting to ghost his lips. </p>
<p>"Do what you want, but I won't deny the fact that I look pretty cool," he told soobin shamelessly. </p>
<p>"Well, bye now!" Soobin said, beginning to walk to his class he was almost late for. He didnt want to bother the omega any more than was necessary. He hates being a nuisance to people, it was just a part of his shy personality. </p>
<p>"Yeonjun,” he heard in the distance. </p>
<p>"Huh?" Soobin asked, turning back towards the omega. </p>
<p>"My name is yeonjun. And that's hyung to you, little doggie!" Yeonjun huffed cutely. </p>
<p>Another dimpled smile appeared on soobin’s lips. "Sure thing, yeonjun hyung!" </p>
<p>And then he was gone. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Yeonjun watched him walk away, he honestly couldn't help it. The first thing he noticed was that the alpha was so <em> tall </em> . It was a bit intimidating at first because yeonjun is not small in the least. Then he noticed his scent. It didn't match the typical alpha scent he was used to. He smelled like apples and citrus. It was mouth watering, and yeonjun almost jumped him right then and there. Or worse. He almost <em> whined </em> . Yeonjun has <em> never </em> whined to an alpha before. That gives them too much power, too much control. Yeonjun is no fool. He knows he smells great, he knows the effect he has on other alphas and betas. Hell, even other omegas want him. And so when he noticed soobin’s reaction to him, he almost sighed in annoyance. He quickly shot the alpha down in the hopes of not having to go through another alpha wanting to mate him and claim him. So he did the next best thing he could think of: he insulted him and then he turned and high tailed it out of there before facing the wrath of an alpha acting like a kicked puppy. </p>
<p>But this alpha surprised him. Instead of getting upset or violent, he merely shrugged the insult off. What's worse, he proceeded to compliment yeonjun, and it seemed genuine. Yeonjun's pride puffed up a little at that. Then the alpha smiled the most adorable dimpled smile and walked off. </p>
<p>After that, Yeonjun couldn't help but tell him his name. </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Hey what took you so long?” taehyun asked soobin once he entered his first class. Soobin gently pulled out a chair and sat next to his alpha best friend, making sure he had a notebook and a pen for the lecture. </p>
<p>Soobin sighed. He was glad he and taehyun decided to attend the same college as well as take the same classes. Soobin was actually a third year, but he recently transferred colleges because he didnt want to study business anymore. Taehyun already applied for this college’s art program, and well, with a sudden burst of confidence and change of heart, soobin followed him. </p>
<p>Which means he has to play catch up with his classes. He and taehyun are going to be in similar classes for at least a semester or two. </p>
<p>With a blank look, taehyun waited patiently for soobin to tell him what was on his mind. Thats the thing about taehyun: he was always calm, cool, and collected. He rarely showed emotions, and almost never got angry. </p>
<p>Soobin on the other hand was nice, calm, gentle, and optimistic. </p>
<p>The two of them were the strangest alphas to exist. They were mostly outcasted because of it, but they didnt mind as long as they had each other. They werent your typical competitive, rowdy, quick to anger, dominant, and controlling alphas like everybody else. Not that being a dominant and controlling alpha is bad, but sometimes it can lead to being disrespectful to other people, which soobin and taehyun hate. </p>
<p>Soobin rested his head on his alpha best friend’s shoulder, needing comfort (another trait that alphas dont normally possess). Taehyun chuckled lightly, ignoring a few stares from the people next to them. </p>
<p>“I just met the most gorgeous omega in my entire life taehyun. He smelled so good, it made my wolf growl in possession.”</p>
<p>Taehyun’s brows shot up in surprise. This was the first time he was hearing those words come out of soobin’s mouth. Soobin has never been possessive, ever.</p>
<p>“Well, did you let the omega know you were possibly interested?” it was the most common thing to do. Their society did not look down on instant interest or want. Being part animal meant they were all driven by their senses and emotions. If they wanted something, they simply took it. They could never understand why humans liked to tip toe around each other. Being a shifter, it was perfectly normal for someone to meet and then the next week they were already mated and living happily ever after. It was natural for them. </p>
<p>And also, times were changing. Normally in the past, alphas and omegas would mate each other. Betas and omegas would mate each other. Sometimes betas would mate other betas. That was the way it worked, right?  Well, now it wasnt uncommon to see the occasional alpha and alpha pairing, or an alpha and a beta. Or even two omegas. Of course it was still looked down on and those pairings may get bullied, but it was slowly becoming more acceptable. You love who you love, am i right? </p>
<p>However, this alpha clearly has his eye on an omega. Well, not really, but he can still admire what a fine omega he was. </p>
<p>Soobin cuddled into taehyun’s side, embarrassed. “No, i mean yes he knows my wolf loved his scent, it was quite obvious, but i told him i didnt intend to hit on him. Which was the truth! My alpha senses started tingling and i momentarily maybe wanted to drag him into the nearest room and make him mine, but i controlled those urges and made sure he knew it was just my alpha side kicking in for a second there. Oh, and i complimented his earrings,” soobin babbled softly. </p>
<p>Taehyun merely looked down at soobin’s fluffy black hair that was buried into his shoulder. “You complimented his earrings…” was all he said, a hint of a cute smile on his face and in his voice. To everyone else, it would have looked like a blank stare, but soobin knew better. Taehyun was very hard to read, but once you become friends with him for as long as soobin has, you will find it was quite easy to tell how he was really feeling. </p>
<p>Soobin sat up straight again, burying his face in his hands cutely. “Yeah, i wasnt even lying. He has these awesome hoops in his ears, and now i totally want to get my ears pierced too. You think i would look good?” he asked honestly. </p>
<p>“Actually...yeah you probably would,” taehyun told him bluntly, thinking about it. “But not a bunch of piercings. Maybe like one pair. I might have a few earrings that would look good on you too.” </p>
<p>Soobin beamed at him. </p>
<p>“So, you arent going to pursue this one?” taehyun asked the deadly question. </p>
<p>Soobin shook his head, looking at taehyun with a touch of sadness in his features. “Nah. im not going to bother him. Someone as cool and beautiful as that would never want to be mated with someone like me. He already told me it wasnt going to happen, so i shouldnt even get my hopes up. What omega would want a soft and gentle alpha who doesnt like to fight? Its better to just leave this one alone for now.”</p>
<p>It you looked close enough, you might have noticed a tick of annoyance cross taehyun’s face briefly. “How many times have i told you? You are an amazing alpha, and any omega would be lucky to have you. Stop saying stuff like that.” </p>
<p>Soobin smiled gently at taehyun, glad he had him as a friend. “Ill stop thinking about myself this way when you stop thinking that you are heartless and nobody besides me will ever understand you.” </p>
<p>That shut taehyun up from his nagging. Just as soobin thinks he’s not worthy of being an alpha because he’s too gentle, taehyun thinks he’s not worthy of being an alpha because he’s too emotionless. </p>
<p>They were both wrong. </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Who are you looking out for?” beomgyu asked yeonjun. Yeonjun was only half listening to the other omega while he was rambling. Meanwhile beomgyu paused in his monologue, turned in his seat and gave a particular alpha a flirty wave and a wink. </p>
<p>He couldnt help it. It was so much fun to tease the constant flood of alphas and betas who pine after yeonjun and beomgyu. They were the most popular omegas on campus. Everybody wanted them. Yeonjun was your typical hard to get omega. He had a smart mouth and major attitude. Beomgyu on the other hand was super flirty and always such a tease. Surprisingly, they make great friends. </p>
<p>They were two opposites, but yet they were very much alike. They both liked to look good, they liked the attention they received, and they know they were great catches. They also were alike in the fact that they hated to be controlled, hated to be told what to do, and they definitely didnt want some stupid alpha or beta throwing their dominance at them. They wanted to be free spirits. Other omegas might be fine with being submissive and having their lives planned for them, but not yeonjun and beomgyu. </p>
<p>This also caused a lot of alphas to see them as a challenge. Which is why yeonjun and beomgyu are always being followed by an entourage wherever they go on campus. All eyes immediately fall on them when they enter a room, they have fan clubs and are the stars of social media. People want them, want to be friends with them, or want to be them. It was lonely being at the top, and yeonjun and beomgyu can only trust in each other. </p>
<p>“Nobody,” yeonjun mumbled. Clearly he was lying. Beomgyu turned to him, immediately getting bored with the alpha he was teasing, and raised a questioning brow at the older boy. </p>
<p>Over the past few weeks, it was almost as if yeonjun's senses were attuned to the younger alpha wherever he went. He saw him around on campus (how could he miss him, the alpha was so tall he towered over everyone else), and he even walked past him a few times. Yeonjun couldnt help but inhale his scent of apples and something citrus. Yeonjun even made it a point to flaunt himself when walking past him. He knew every single person stopped to stare at him like he was some model on a runway. He looked good and he knew it. However, the alpha made no more advances, which kind of hurt yeonjun's pride a bit. Wasn't he worth the chase? Wasn't he worth the fight? All the other alphas are betraying each other left and right over yeonjun. Yeonjun has broken up best friends, mates, family, you name it. </p>
<p>“Ok spill. You’ve been acting strange ever since the start of the semester,” beomgyu said, leaning on his hand and giving yeonjun and all-knowing look. He flicked some of his blonde bangs out of his eyes to stare yeonjun down. </p>
<p>Yeonjun pouted his lips. “I dont know what you are talking about,” he muttered cutely. </p>
<p>Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “Is it that time of the month? Why are you acting so needy lately? Did an alpha catch your attention or something?” </p>
<p>Bingo. Yeonjun’s lip curled in annoyance. </p>
<p>A shit eating grin slowly formed on beomgyu’s perfect lips. </p>
<p>“Oh ho. Someone finally caught the eye of the infamous choi yeonjun. Which macho alpha finally managed to beat out all the others and win the fight?” beomgyu blinked his pretty eyes at yeonjun dramatically. </p>
<p>“He didnt catch my eye. He was just...interesting,” yeonjun defended. It was the truth. He’s seen the alpha a few times interact with other people. He was always super polite, bowing and thanking them. Hell, even animals liked him. One time soobin was sitting on a bench outside, eating bread while reading a book. And then birds actually flew up next to him on the bench. The alpha laughed with the cutest sound, giving the birds some of his crumbs to nibble on. It was disgustingly sweet. On top of that, one bird actually allowed him to pet him! All animals are scared of alphas! They can recognize their dominance and predatory scent. Nice dogs go rabid around an alpha, birds screech, cats hiss, you name it. And in turn the alphas hate other animals too. It was just a natural order of things on the food chain. But there was this stupid alpha, laughing softly while the bird tweeted and fluffed its wings for him. </p>
<p>It made yeonjun feel strange. He kind of wanted to be that bird, which was a stupid thought. </p>
<p>“Interesting how?” beomgyu asked, a little bit intrigued. </p>
<p>“I really hate birds,” yeonjun said grumpily. Then he sighed, looking down at his books to try and get a little bit of studying in before the library closed. To be honest, this is his first visit to the library since the semester started a few weeks ago. Normally yeonjun would have come sooner, but dance was picking up and he didnt find the time. Now that the first exams are coming up, he’s gotta bunker down and catch up on what he didnt pay attention to in class. Beomgyu was the same way. They both hated studying, but they took their school work seriously. It literally kills beomgyu if he cant make it within the 90th percentile in his class. </p>
<p>“Ooooookayyy?” beomgyu said, letting the strange comment go. Maybe the stress was finally getting to yeonjun. </p>
<p>After another 30 minutes, a group of alphas walked up to yeonjun and beomgyu, smiling widely. Inside, yeonjun cringed. He was clearly trying to study. </p>
<p>“Hey, can we sit here?” one of them asked. </p>
<p>“Sure thing!” beomgyu piped up before yeonjun could say anything. Two took the seats near beomgyu, and two sat next to yeonjun. They were obviously inhaling both omega’s scents. </p>
<p>The one closest to yeonjun leaned in, crowding him. Normal omegas would probably like the feeling of being caged in, giving them a sense of protection, but yeonjun found it irritating. “I hate to be this direct, but would you like to go out with me sometime?” he asked yeonjun.</p>
<p>Yeonjun stopped reading, looking at the alpha. </p>
<p>“Why?” he asked snottily. </p>
<p>The alpha blinked at the abrupt question. “Because i think you are pretty? And you smell great, so why not?” </p>
<p>“Beomgyu is also pretty, why dont you go out with him instead?” yeonjun said. </p>
<p>The alpha checked beomgyu out without remorse. He then shrugged. “Yeah ok. You both are pretty and smell great. It doesnt matter which one of you i take out.” </p>
<p>Beomgyu smiled a pretty smile while yeonjun scoffed in disgust. </p>
<p>“Bzzzz, wrong answer. Noooo thank you,” beomgyu said sweetly. </p>
<p>Immediately a ruckus broke out at the way the omegas were talking back to the alphas. Yeonjun tuned them out, letting beomgyu handled it. He takes great joy in arguing with random people. He stared off into the distance when suddenly a certain alpha and his alpha best friend walked into the library. </p>
<p>Yeonjun couldnt help himself from staring. Soobin started laughing at something his smaller friend said to him, causing him to trip over his own feet and stumble into a nearby garbage can. With a slightly embarrassed smile, he fixed the garbage can and walked over to a comfy armchair with his books.  </p>
<p>Yeonjun snorted, a smile forming at the corners of his mouth. He was like a baby giraffe, all legs and no balance. Yet soobin still had a certain grace and elegance about him that just didnt quite match the tough traits an alpha is supposed to possess. </p>
<p>The shorter alpha with brown hair then bids soobin goodbye, and leaves Soobin by himself. Soobin makes himself more comfortable, pulling out a book and getting himself ready to read. He looked so content and soft, sitting there in his sweater and putting on reading glasses, letting his lips form a natural pout in concentration. In that moment, Yeonjun's omega had the sudden urge to curl up on his lap and bask in the warmth while the alpha calmly read his book. Maybe yeonjun could even take a nap, burying himself into his shoulder and neck while he let that soothing scent wash over him and relax him from the amount of pressure and stress that has been slowly building up this whole time. Or better yet, maybe soobin would wrap his arm around him, rubbing his back or carding his fingers through his hair absentmindedly- </p>
<p>Yeonjun snapped out of his daze, unsure of what the alpha next to him said. So he laughed to hide the fact that he wasn't paying attention. But maybe he laughed a little too loud. On purpose. </p>
<p>
  <em> Notice me.  </em>
</p>
<p>He glanced under his lashes over at the soft alpha, expecting his complete and undivided attention. He knows he got it from the rest of the room. He was confident everyone was staring at him. His laugh was one of his most charming points that nobody can resist. He looked to Soobin and...nothing. he was just sitting there, absorbed so much into his book that he didn't even move a muscle. Yeonjun's mood quickly deflated. He got up, ignoring the people around him, deciding to let beomgyu take care of them, and marched off out of the library.</p>
<p>From a distance, Soobin looked up, noticing the seat that used to be occupied was now empty. </p>
<p>He went back to reading. </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Yeonjun adjusted his newly dyed hair, quite proud with how it turned out. It was a brilliant blue that made him look edgy but sexy. </p>
<p>All the alphas and betas today continued to try and claim his attention, telling him about their day and asking him when he thinks he's going to mate. They all ask him what he thinks is considered an ideal alpha so that they could change themselves for him. </p>
<p>But nobody noticed his change in hair color. </p>
<p>Sure they said he looked good today, but he looks good everyday and no one pointed out his blue hair. He spent an extra long time on it last night to get the color just right. </p>
<p>He pouted, heading towards the library with his entourage (no beomgyu this time). He knows a certain alpha likes to spend all of his time in the library during lunch, and <em> maybe </em> if yeonjun walks by he can get a whiff of that mouth watering apples and citrus scent he's come to secretly love (he would rather die than admit this to beomgyu). The mixed scents of the other alphas were starting to burn his nose and make him nauseous. There's nothing wrong with ocean breeze, sandalwood, or pine, but too much of it makes him wince. Plus their pheromones are off the charts, trying to overpower his omega ones and get him to submit. </p>
<p>He entered the library, and instantly deflates in disappointment. Soobin wasn't there today, or at least not in his usual seat. Yeonjun sent daggers of hatred to the beta sitting in what has come to be <em> soobin’s </em> designated reading spot. </p>
<p>He sighed. Despite secretly wanting to see the alpha for reasons he refuses to admit to, he also needs a book for one of his literature assignments. He tells the others to wait for him by their usual table while he goes to find the book. He grumbles while he walks, looking for the right shelf it would be on. When he gets to the right section, he easily finds the shelf his book is located on, but it was the highest shelf. </p>
<p>Now, yeonjun is tall, but not <em> that </em>tall. Their library is one of the best in the city, so there's tons of books stacked way up high. He stood on his tippy toes, almost reaching it and getting a good grip, when a familiar apple and citrus scent envelops his nose. His omega instantly relaxes in the scent, rolling around and practically bathing in it as much as he can. The brat. </p>
<p>Someone reaches over him and grabbed his book effortlessly, causing yeonjun to turn around and look slightly up. His back is against the bookshelf, and his heart kicks up a beat. </p>
<p>"Hi yeonjun hyung!" Soobin says sweetly, smiling down at him. "i saw you trying to reach for this and figured you might have needed a hand. Here you go!" He handed the book to yeonjun, stepping a little closer. Yeonjun was practically smashed between the bookshelf and Soobin.</p>
<p>Normally his omega would feel cornered or confined, often finding himself in sticky situations like these, but this time he didn't feel like that. His heart hammered in double time at the proximity of the tall alpha. Yeonjun wanted him closer so that there was no more space between them. He quickly stomped down on those thoughts, bringing his hand up to receive the book he needed. </p>
<p>"Thanks soobinnie," he told the alpha, giving him a confident smirk. </p>
<p>Soobin slightly blushed at the nickname, finding he loved it. </p>
<p><em> Pay attention to me </em>.</p>
<p>"Well, I'll let you get back to your work. I hope you have a nice day!" Soobin began to say as he backed away from yeonjun. </p>
<p>You see, soobin couldn't help getting as close as he did. Normally he would respect a person’s space, but the omega just smelled way too good to him. He asked taehyun about yeonjun’s scent, and all taehyun said was that yeonjun smelled sweet like all the other omegas they were used too. His wolf growled at Soobin to take the omega right then and there and claim him, but Soobin fought those urges for the millionth time. It wouldn't be fair to yeonjun. Yeonjun should get to pick any alpha he wants, and there's no way he was going to want a weak alpha like himself. </p>
<p>He backed away slowly, but before he turned he said one more thing. </p>
<p>"Oh! Yeonjunnie hyung! I almost forgot."</p>
<p>"Yeah...?" Yeonjun said, letting the nickname go and finding he liked it. Nobody else bothered to call him something cute like that. He almost batted his lashes playfully at soobin.</p>
<p>"I love what you did with your hair. Blue really looks good on you," he smiled. Then without thinking, Soobin reached over to feel the tips of yeonjun's blue bangs. "I would like to dye my hair, but I don't think I could pull off blue as well as you can," Soobin pouted. Then with great effort, he released yeonjun's hair softly, and walked away back to a reading spot.</p>
<p>Yeonjun stood there dumbfounded, blinking a few times. </p>
<p>His heart was racing at the feel of Soobin touching his hair, and his omega was urging him to go after the alpha, to climb in his lap and mark him up in greed.</p>
<p>But yeonjun forced himself to get his omega under control.  </p>
<p>However, he couldnt help but release a small giggle in the empty aisle. </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“So where is this alpha of yours you are obviously smitten with,” beomgyu yawned, walking with yeonjun in the late afternoon. He needed a major fix of coffee after the day he’s had. Beomgyu loves coffee so much it was unhealthy. </p>
<p>Beomgyu and yeonjun were both getting slammed with dance and studies, so it was safe to say they were tired and crabby. Midterms were soon coming up and and lets just say that yeonjun didnt do as well as he wanted. Not bad, but not good. </p>
<p>They both walked into the crowded coffee shop, beomgyu whining in irritation at the long line and many people around them. Yeonjun also agreed. But they both needed a little something to help them get through the next few hours. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, that whine from beomgyu made many heads turn in their direction. Beomgyu swore under his breath, forgetting the effect they had on the dominant wolves. Beomgyu was clearly not in the mood today to flirt, and yeonjun was downright bitchy. </p>
<p>But did that stop the alphas and betas from caring? Not at all.</p>
<p>A hand slid up beomgyu’s arm, making the blonde flinch and shake it off violently while they stood in line. </p>
<p>“Hey, we heard that little sexy whine of yours. You need someone to help you take the stress away?” a beta snickered near beomgyu’s ear. </p>
<p>“No thanks,” beomgyu gritted out between clenched teeth. </p>
<p>“Obviously he doesnt want you. He needs an alpha to take care of him,” someone else said, thinking it was ok to wrap an arm around beomgyu’s waist, pulling him into a hard body and away from yeonjun. </p>
<p>Before yeonjun could interject, beomgyu snapped. He was tired of being manhandled like this. Cant he just get his coffee dammit? </p>
<p>“Excuse me, but get your filthy hands off of me before i bite off your fucking arm and beat the shit out of you with it,” beomgyu growled. </p>
<p>The alpha laughed, holding on tighter. “Aw, looks like we found a wild little thing.”</p>
<p>“I call dibs on the friend. His ice cold glare really sends shivers down my spine,” the alpha’s friend snickered. Soon both omegas were circled within the crowd. Yeonjun clenched his fists, ready to fight. He and beomgyu were scrappers and didnt take shit from anybody. </p>
<p>Just before he was going to throw the first punch, somebody pushed their way into the crowd. </p>
<p>“Hey uhm, maybe they dont want you guys near them right now?” a soft voice said to the alphas and betas in the circle. Everyone instantly looked over at the newcomer, and yeonjun’s omega immediately relaxed in the familiar scents of apples and citrus. </p>
<p>He was so relieved he wanted to cry. </p>
<p>Soobin stood there, all six feet of him, holding his hands calmly in front of him with a frown on his face. </p>
<p>“The hell did you just say to us? Back off, we claimed them first,” someone said, and then yeonjun felt a hand grip his arm tightly, certainly going to leave bruises. He winced at that, trying to wrench his arm away. Beomgyu was still struggling with the alpha who had to the grip around his waist. That alpha was laughing, thinking his struggling was cute. </p>
<p>Soobin’s eyes narrowed at the harsh touch to yeonjun, his frown deepening and his dimples coming out.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, yeonjun felt afraid. Not for him, but for soobin. Soobin was kind and innocent. He shouldnt be getting mixed up in something like this. They would all hurt him. Yeonjun could never let that happen to gentle alpha. </p>
<p>Soobin took a step forward, certainly perceived as threatening. A few alphas growled, including the one holding yeonjun. </p>
<p>“What are you going to do, little puppy? Why dont you go home running with your tail between your legs?” the room started laughing, all of the alphas emanating dominating pheromones. Yeonjun wanted to cough. </p>
<p>Soobin wanted to snort. He continued walking forward, his eyes never leaving the fingers wrapped around yeonjun’s arm. When he stood next to yeonjun, yeonjun looked up slightly, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. But soobin didnt look back at yeonjun. His eyes flickered from his arm to the alpha’s face. Then without hesitation, he gripped the hand on yeonjun’s arm. With great strength, he gently pried the hand away from yeonjun. </p>
<p>“He pretty much said he wasnt interested,” soobin told him with a deadly calm voice, crushing the hand in his palm, bones starting to break. The other alpha whimpered at the pain. </p>
<p>Yeonjun stared in astonishment, noting soobin’s eyes slightly glowing red. An alpha’s eyes only does that when he’s either extremely horny, or extremely pissed. Yeonjun gulped, guessing soobin wasnt turned on in that moment. </p>
<p>Surprisingly, seeing soobin angry on his behalf sent a thrill down yeonjun’s spine. </p>
<p>Soobin’s anger left as gently as it came. He dropped the other alpha’s broken hand like it was made of acid, wiped his own palm on his jeans, and smiled sweetly at everyone. His eyes returned to their soft brown. Then soobin reached for yeonjun, gripping his wrist and carefully tugging him closer to his side. Yeonjun followed without any resistance. </p>
<p>The other alpha growled in annoyance, and then held his broken hand and exited the coffee shop quickly. A few others who werent a part of the crowd snickered at him.</p>
<p>Soobin calmly stared down anyone else within the circle. “How about we move on from this little incident, hmm?” he asked softly.  </p>
<p>“What about my friend beomgyu?” yeonjun whispered to soobin, peeking around soobin’s shoulder to see how he was doing.</p>
<p>“He will be fine. My friend taehyun has got him.”</p>
<p>Normally soobin would help yeonjun’s friend as well, but he knew taehyun was handling that while he helped yeonjun. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, taehyun sighed as he watched the alpha manhandle yeonjun’s blonde omega friend. Without the slightest fear, he marched right up to the two, raised his hand which was holding a thick textbook, and slammed it forcefully down on the alpha’s head. </p>
<p>Beomgyu stopped struggling, watching with wide eyes as taehyun did it again. </p>
<p>“That’s enough out of you. Let the omega go, he obviously doesnt want to hang out with you.” then taehyun leaned closer to beomgyu, getting a better look at the alpha’s face. “Actually, after seeing your face up close, i can see why he wouldnt be interested at all, like ever. Better luck next time i guess,” taehyun said in a blunt voice. </p>
<p>Beomgyu immediately went on high alert when taehyun leaned into him. His omega whined softly inside of him, inhaling the delicious scent of coffee. It was the best coffee he has ever smelled, which was absurd since they were surrounded by tons of coffee in that moment. </p>
<p>“Ow what the hell? Is that a dictionary you just hit me with?” the alpha complained, his arm still around beomgyu’s waist. </p>
<p>“Actually, its an encyclopedia,” taehyun answered matter-of-factly. Despite the situation beomgyu was in, he couldnt help but snort. This alpha was so strange. </p>
<p>When the other alpha didnt budge, taehyun made a tsking sound. He raised his encyclopedia again, and slammed it back down on the alphas head. </p>
<p>“Would you stop that?!” the other alpha growled, getting irritated. </p>
<p>“And would you let go of him?” taehyun asked in a bored voice. </p>
<p>“No! What the hell!” the other alpha yelled. </p>
<p>Taehyun rolled his eyes. “Fine.”</p>
<p>Then in a swift movement, he raised his fist and punched the alpha’s face super hard and super fast. It was over in the blink of an eye. Beomgyu almost fell down to the floor with the alpha since he still had his arm around his waist in an iron grip, but taehyun caught him, prying the arm off of him effortlessly. </p>
<p>Beomgyu rested a hand on taehyun’s shoulder for balance, and he looked into the alpha’s eyes. Taehyun looked back at him with a blank look. Still beomgyu couldnt look away, standing there in the crowd while yeonjun was being saved by his stupid soft alpha he’s been pining after for weeks now. Taehyun had such big and pretty eyes, and they were light hazel. Beomgyu thought he saw a hint of red in them, but he might have been mistaken. </p>
<p>His omega inside of him pushed him to cling onto this particular alpha.</p>
<p>So he did what he does best. He flirted.</p>
<p>He batted his eyelashes at taehyun and gripped his shoulder tightly. “Thank you so much! You came all the way over here to help me when you didnt have to,” beomgyu said sweetly, pressing his body closer to taehyun. </p>
<p>Taehyun just shrugged. “Not really. I just wanted my caramel macchiato and those assholes were holding up the line,” taehyun said bluntly. </p>
<p>Beomgyu’s lips slightly parted in shock. Okay, time for tactic number two. </p>
<p>He brought his hand up to taehyun’s hair, gently patting it into place. “Still, your hair and clothes got all messy because you helped me. Is your hand all right? You punched him pretty hard,” beomgyu pouted, carding his fingers through the alpha’s hair. He was slyly marking his scent all over him. </p>
<p>Still, taehyun didnt budge. “No that was probably from the wind outside. And my hand is fine. It will heal within the hour.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu was starting to get irritated. Not once did this alpha check him out, and not once did he tell him he was pretty, or faun all over him to see if he was ok, or even bother to hold him closer while he had the chance dammit! </p>
<p>“Well, i hope you have a nice rest of your day. Bye,” taehyun said, gently stepping backwards away from beomgyu. Beomgyu was forced to let go of taehyun’s shoulder, and his omega instantly hissed at the loss of warmth. </p>
<p>Taehyun stepped over the passed out alpha and neatly got back in line. </p>
<p>Beomgyu blinked after him. </p>
<p>What. The. Fuck.</p>
<p>But something like this would never bring beomgyu’s spirit down. He smiled at the challenge. </p>
<p>Finally, someone interesting has come along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I'm kind of new to ao3 so if there are mistakes, I'm sorry :(<br/>at first this was going to be a quick oneshot, but I enjoyed writing it so much that I decided to make it longer. tell me what you guys think? do you want me to continue on with it or nah?<br/>also, I plan on writing some smut with this (or a lot of smut) (bless my soul), but I can take that out if you don't want it. I put it in the tags just in case.<br/>thoughts/comments/opinions is much appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Definitely after that incident in the coffee shop, yeonjun found himself constantly searching for the alpha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to grow grumpy at the lack of attention he was receiving. The alpha clearly liked him, or at least liked his scent. But he continued to do nothing about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu even made a point to say that yeonjun wasn't acting quite like himself. As if he was one to talk. The blond was clearly pissed off that soobin’s friend barely gave him the time of day. Beomgyu grumbled about it for a whole 6 hours after they got their coffees and returned back to yeonjun’s apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So yeonjun decided to try a little harder, something he's never had to do in his entire life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dressed especially good today. He wore a white tank top underneath a thin white dress shirt that was half unbuttoned, with black slacks to go with it. He put on a cute thin black choker coupled with a silver necklace that had a star pendant, which accentuated his slim neck and delicate collarbone. Then he wore black and white converse shoes to match. His hair was styled in a sexy messy way. He looked great and he knew it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many people raved about how amazing yeonjun looked. How wonderful he would look next to a big strong alpha that knew how to 'take care' of him. He laughed when appropriate and smiled every now and then, but he was getting more agitated by the second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where the hell was he?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always showed up at this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun waited another ten minutes until lunch was over, and then got up to leave without a single explanation to the others that were always following him. When they made to get up with him, he glared at them, his mood and scent sour. A few of them backed off, not wanting to upset the omega further, but a few took that as a challenge. They permeated the air with strong pheromones to make the omega submit. Yeonjun snarled at some of them, quickly trying to make his exit. Luckily, the others didn't follow him out or push further. He cringed, trying to shake off the alpha pheromones with the crisp cool air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun breathed a sigh of relief once he was outside. He glanced around the crowded campus, taking note of all of the people walking by and staring at him with ravenous hunger in their eyes. It gave yeonjun a chill down his spine. He was used to being stared at, but not to this extent all at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought out his phone and immediately called beomgyu. The other omega picked up right away. Yeonjun could tell he was walking outside by the sound of his breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey where are you? Can we meet up?” yeonjun asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah im heading towards the library right now,” beomgyu replied hurriedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This made yeonjun grow even more suspicious. Beomgyu was never in a hurry and usually didnt have that sound to his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, ill meet you halfway, stay on the phone with me,” yeonjun told him, walking briskly across campus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A minute later, he could spot the blond omega across the courtyard. He waved to get his attention. “I see you gyu! Ill be there in a sec-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung,” beomgyu cut him off abruptly. “Do you get the feeling something weird is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun stopped walking, glancing around him and all of the stares he was getting from different alphas, both female and male. He gulped, a cold sweat taking form on the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought i was just being paranoid…” he whispered into the phone, not daring to take a step further. They both looked at each other from across the courtyard, fear in beomgyu’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung…” beomgyu said again into the phone. “What day is it today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun thought about it. “Today is the third of the month, wednesday…” then yeonjun swore into the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both stopped, mirroring each other with faces that looked like deer in the headlights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” beomgyu swore. “What are we going to do now hyung?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck fuck fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beginning of the month was when most alphas had their ruts. They are moody, territorial, horny, and pretty much will jump any omega within a 100 foot radius. Their senses go haywire. Technically they shouldnt be at school, but some of them dont want to miss class and try to manage some of the earlier days of the rut before it gets too bad. There was nothing wrong with their behavior, it was all a part of the natural course of things with shifters, but yeonjun and beomgyu still try to keep it on the low to avoid any unwanted attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, yeonjun wants attention from a certain alpha and completely forgot about the other alphas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dammit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun licked his lips. That was a good question. What <em>were</em> they going to do? They were in the middle of campus, surrounded by horny alphas, and yeonjun looks especially fuckable today (his dumb fault). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s only one thing we can do beomgyu,” yeonjun rasped into his phone, giving beomgyu eye contact. “We run. Meet you at the library by the end of the day, okay? Stay safe, love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu nodded, repeating the words back to yeonjun and then hanging up the phone. He saluted yeonjun, and then took off running. Yeonjun envied him, he could run extremely fast so he would probably make it out alive or untouched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun didnt waste a second. He turned on his heel and started sprinting in the opposite direction of beomgyu. They both smelled incredibly good, so it was best that they split up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the alphas in the nearby area took that as a sign of a chase, and immediately followed either omega. Yeonjun glanced around his area, taking note of the buildings he could run and hide into. He quickly turned left, skidding into the music building. He wrenched the doors open and let his feet guide him. He had no idea where he was going, but he didnt care. All that mattered was the pounding in his chest and the sounds of footsteps getting closer to his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin had to stay after class to deliver extra assignments to the music professors today. He was upset because he was supposed to meet taehyun for lunch and then go to the library to read a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled his annoyance as he turned a corner on the second floor, carrying his stack of papers and folders to the office. He shouldnt be complaining though, because this college was nice enough to accept him into the music and arts program even though he was already a third year. Taehyun had it easy because he was a first year and starting fresh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing he walked down the hall, and then frowning into a pout when he heard someone running up the stairs behind him. He turned at the sound of frantic footsteps getting closer, ready to get out of this person’s way when he noticed a glint of blue hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood there dumbly with his folders and papers as he watched yeonjun run down the corridor, a desperate look of relief on his face at the sight of soobin. He was sweating, making his scent that much more potent, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my</span>
  </em>
  <span> did he look good today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeonjunnie hyung?” soobin asked. “What are you doing-” but soobin didnt get a chance to finish his sentence because yeonjun practically launched himself at soobin, shoving him harshly into the nearby classroom soobin was standing next to. Soobin landed backwards on his ass, folders and papers scattered around him as he watched yeonjun get up quickly from their scramble, slam the door shut and lock it. Then he grabbed soobin’s arm with surprising strength and force, and dragged the alpha to the wall away from the door so they wouldnt be seen in the classroom door’s tiny window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin’s back hit the wall with an ‘oomph’ and his ass still hurt from the fall, but he was too busy being dumbstruck and speechless as he watched yeonjun desperately unzip soobin’s jacket and yanking it off of him. Soobin relinquished his jacket easily, still confused as to what was happening. Yeonjun quickly wrapped himself in soobin’s coat, and then climbed on top of soobin’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin made a squeak of surprise. Not that having yeonjun in his lap in an abandoned classroom was unwelcome, but he was starting to get concerned with the way the omega was acting. Something was clearly wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun did not hesitate to straddle soobin, getting as close as he possibly could. Soobin could hear and feel yeonjun’s heart beating like a jackhammer, thats how close he was. Soobin’s hands were resting on the ground to balance himself, and he curled his fingers inwards to stop himself from touching the older boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it didnt stop there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun started pretty much rubbing himself all over soobin, his hands sliding down his chest and around the waistband of his pants. Then yeonjun slipped his hands under soobin’s tshirt, making the younger boy shiver in pleasure. Yeonjun also pushed his face into the crook of soobin’s neck, inhaling his scent and tracing his skin with his lips. Soobin was losing his mind, trying hard to breathe evenly. Then yeonjun adjusted himself in soobin’s lap, making the alpha hiss at the friction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin tried to think clearly through the haze of pleasure. Obviously there was a reason this was happening. Its not like yeonjun woke up one day and decided to want soobin to claim him. Soobin tried to lean away (even though there was a wall behind him) and yeonjun made a small noise of protest. He rubbed his neck into soobin’s shoulder, and that’s when it kind of clicked for the alpha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was yeonjun...rubbing soobin’s scent all over him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, tell me what’s wrong and i can help you,” soobin said with a slight whine to his voice. Having this gorgeous omega all over him and not being able to touch him was pure torture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh!” yeonjun hissed, covering soobin’s mouth with his hand. “They will hear you,” he said, a slight tremor in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin gave him soft questioning eyes. Once yeonjun was satisfied that his sweet omega scent was masked by soobin’s alpha one, he leaned a little away, taking his hand off of soobin’s lips. Soobin licked his lips, the motion not going unnoticed by yeonjun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today is one of the first days of the month. I forgot to dress like a hobo and play it on the low. Now every single fucking alpha on their rut within the campus is after any omega they can get their hands on. That includes me and beomgyu. I ran as fast as i could, but there are just too many of them. Please, please, please, let me stay here and wait it out. And i kind of...borrowed your scent so they wouldnt find me,” yeonjun breathed out in a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So a bunch of alphas on their ruts are trying to basically mate you?” soobin asked. His stomach squeezed at that thought. His wolf didnt like the sound of someone else mating this omega, and especially not if it was against his will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun nodded, falling limp against soobin and pressing his forehead into his shoulder. “Sorry for bothering you soobinnie. I know i was pretty aggressive back there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin chuckled, the sound vibrating against yeonjun’s forehead. Yeonjun found he liked that sound a lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dont worry about it junnie! If you need any help at all, just ask. If you need someone to mask your scent, then i can help.” soobin then released some more of his calming scent, letting it wrap around yeonjun and cling to his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun was too intoxicated by the scent to really mind the use of a new nickname and the fact that soobin dropped the hyung part. Soobin’s scent was dizzying, and yeonjun had the urge to lick it off of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, footsteps were in the hallway. Slow quiet ones. They were obviously other alphas on the hunt. Hopefully they would only smell soobin and continue on their way. As they approached, yeonjun curled into soobin a little more. He hates to admit it, but he was slightly afraid. Sensing this, soobin finally picked up his arms and wrapped them around the older boy, rubbing his back slowly and trying to comfort him. They didnt dare breathe or move a muscle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For what felt like forever, the footsteps finally went away. They lucked out this time. Still, they both decided to stay in the classroom for awhile to make sure the coast was clear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, ‘stay in the classroom’ meant ‘stay in soobin’s lap’ apparently, because yeonjun made no moves on getting up. Soobin silently prayed yeonjun wouldnt move again on his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But did yeonjun ever do anything soobin expected him to do? No, he didnt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun adjusted himself again, and soobin was starting to sweat from the amount of control he was emitting right now. He’s honestly quite proud of himself. No other alpha would be able to do what he was doing right now, stopping himself from slamming the omega onto the floor so that he could fuck him until they both couldnt think straight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks soobinnie, i appreciate it,” yeonjun whispered near soobin’s ear, his hot breath hitting his face. Soobin swallowed, his mouth dry. If he didnt know better, he would almost think yeonjun was doing this on purpose. But surely he wouldnt, especially not with soobin, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem,” soobin forced out in-between pants. If yeonjun noticed, he didnt say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun then leaned away slightly, studying soobin. A thought occurred to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey soobinnie? How come you arent on your rut like all the others?” yeonjun asked, curious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin thanked god yeonjun changed the subject. Maybe if he talked with the omega it would distract him from ‘other things.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh well, i usually have my rut around the middle of the month. And i always make sure to take the week off when i do,” soobin told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun tilted his head slightly at this new information. “Really, why? Are you that worried about losing control?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin laughed, ignoring the slight sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. “Actually yeah, thats exactly why. Me and my wolf tend to get a bit aggressive when we are on our ruts…” he trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now yeonjun was intrigued. “Well what about when an omega or beta helps you through the rut?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin became shy. “Ah, i dont have anyone help me during the rut. I mostly take care of it myself. I dont want to hurt anyone unnecessarily.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun snorted at this. Soobin? Hurt someone? That’s ridiculous. This bunny looking alpha was the softest person he knew. There was no way he could be as aggressive as he claims to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun would bet sex with soobin would be quite...soft. Even though yeonjun was pretty horny, and often preferred it rough, it surprisingly didnt bother him that soobin might not be an aggressive partner in bed. No, yeonjun pegged soobin as a gentle lover who took care of his partners very carefully during sex. Even though that isnt the excitement yeonjun has always longed for, he found he didnt mind the idea of living with someone like that as long as it was soobin. Soobin’s personality was enough for him, even if the sex turned out to suck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that yeonjun was planning on having sex with him. Not at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin cleared his throat, bringing yeonjun back to the conversation. “What about you, yeonjun? When is your heat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine is the end of the month, thank god. My heats get pretty wild, and im very demanding and bratty during that week,” yeonjun smiled a cheeky smile at him. He was bragging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you arent like that all the time?” soobin laughed, earning a light hit on his chest from yeonjun. “What about your partners?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin really didnt want to hear about who yeonjun has slept with, he doesnt think his wolf would take it well. But he had a morbid curiosity despite himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s eyes flashed briefly with an emotion soobin couldnt identify. “Actually, i dont have partners either. I usually lock myself up and take care of it myself for the week as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This raised concern for soobin. An omega’s heat was not a delicate thing. It was extremely painful if they decided to take care of it themselves. “Why?” soobin asked carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun snorted. “I was planning on going all the way with an alpha my first year in college. But they ditched me right before we got started because i was too ‘dominating’ and ‘assertive’ instead of ‘pliant’ and ‘submissive.’ the alpha said his wolf hated it and bristled at the thought of being with me. Then he pretty much slammed the door in my face. So im good on my own now.” yeonjun shrugged nonchalantly. He had no hard feelings now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin growled at that, surprising yeonjun. “That is utter bullshit. How could he leave an omega in heat like that? What’s his name? I feel like kicking his ass now.” soobin’s eyes flashed slightly red, making yeonjun’s heart swell at the nice gesture. This sweet little alpha was willing to go fight just for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun laughed, leaning into soobin more so that their faces were extremely close. “Thanks for the backup, but its really fine.” soobin stared at yeonjun’s eyes, studying them to see if he really was okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, enough about me. How about you?” yeonjun’s lips curved into a coy smile. Soobin found he didnt like what that smile brought. It was mischievous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about me?” soobin asked cautiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, in particular, your little problem down there. We cant go back outside with you like this,” yeonjun hummed. Yeonjun took his finger, lightly trailing from the top of soobin’s shirt collar all the way down to his waistband of his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, he noticed after all. How could he not when he was practically grinding against soobin this whole time? Soobin was a fool to think yeonjun wouldnt notice his hard on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin wet his dry lips with his tongue, slight embarrassment creeping up on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh yeah, sorry about that. Im not blaming you or anything, it just kind of happened when you started rubbing yourself all over me, and my wolf was going crazy by your scent. You know, dumb alpha things and all.” soobin tried to play it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm” yeonjun hummed again with that voice that did things to soobin’s insides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ill take care of it in a nearby restroom or something,” soobin reassured him coolly. There was nothing to be ashamed of by his reaction to the omega. The shifters all knew they were highly sexual beings, and it was super common to have casual flings with one another to take the edge off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun continued to give soobin eye contact with those smoldering eyes that the alpha couldnt look away from, his finger never leaving the waistband to his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to take care of it?” he asked with a husky voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” soobin squeaked, shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its only fair,” yeonjun pouted. “I made you this way, so i can fix it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin was at a loss for words. “Uhhh,” he said dumbly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun grinned, bracing his hands on soobin’s shoulders and sliding up his thighs more so that his ass was right above his hard on. Soobin’s mind was completely blank, he had no idea what the hell was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But one thing was for certain. Choi yeonjun looked absolutely stunning on top of him, especially in that outfit with that scent. Soobin was entranced. He doesnt think any amount of willpower could ever make him stop the omega from doing what he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun must have guessed where his thoughts were going, the shit eating grin never leaving his lips. He gripped soobin’s chin forcefully so that they remained giving eye contact. “Dont worry little doggie. Nothing too explicit right now. I dont want our first time to be on the floor of a shitty classroom,” yeonjun cooed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Our first time’? Those words rang through soobin’s head. But then they were quickly gone when yeonjun started to move his hips, giving soobin a delicious friction he so desperately needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun watched in satisfaction as soobin hissed out a breath between his cute pouty lips, enjoying the view, enjoying the fact that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> that made the alpha feel like this. He circled his hips again, and then again. It felt so good that even yeonjun himself couldnt help but release a soft moan. Which was ridiculous because they werent even doing anything too filthy. Yeonjun was just dry humping and grinding against soobin to help him come. This was child’s play for a shifter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?” soobin rasped out, clearly noticing he wasnt the only one turned on in that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops, i was caught,” yeonjun giggled, pressing his hard on through his pants into soobin’s stomach at the next circle of his hips. “We can help each other then,” he gasped out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin couldnt help from digging his fingers into yeonjun’s thighs that were straddling him. Yeonjun doesnt know how strong he was. They would surely bruise the omega’s soft skin in a few hours. Not that yeonjun noticed at the moment, his eyes glazed over and staring into soobin’s. Soobin was trying like hell to keep his wolf under control. However, a deep part of soobin secretly liked the thought of his marks being left on yeonjun’s skin after they were done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun slid his hand up into soobin’s hair, gripping the strands to help keep him grounded as he moved. Soobin seemed to like that, because a low rumble took form in his chest. Yeonjun leaned forward, connecting their foreheads and maintaining eye contact, a light layer of sweat forming on both of them. Neither of them talked, only the sounds of their breathing and their racing hearts being heard in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was slow, it was gentle (something yeonjun wasnt typically a fan of), but it was so so overwhelming. The both of them were losing their minds. It was almost as if they were made for each other. Yeonjun leaned even closer, his lips barely grazing soobin’s as he spoke.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im close,” he muttered against soobin’s lips, not quite kissing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” soobin muttered back, moving his lips against yeonjun’s, but still not kissing them. It was a stupid game they were playing, that neither one of them wanted to lose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin gripped yeonjun even tighter, helping him along. The extra friction made yeonjun release a particularly dirty moan as they both came in their pants at the exact same time, almost as if they were perfectly in sync with each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun dropped his head onto soobin’s shoulder, relaxing his body into the alpha. He was still quivering from the after effects and they were both breathing extremely hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he swore. He has never came so hard before, and he didnt even <em>do</em> anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, fuck,” soobin swore with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several long agonizing minutes, soobin’s mind finally cleared up as best it could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeonjunnie hyung?” he muttered. The omega simply grunted, indicating he was listening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look really really pretty today. i like your outfit,” soobin told him. Yeonjun could hear in his voice that he was smiling, probably that really cute dimpled smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite all that they just did, those words were the ones that made yeonjun slightly blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu raced through the dining hall, looking behind his shoulder every now and then to see if the alphas were still hunting him. He was fast, but there was no way the chase would be over with just by outrunning them. No, it will last for as long as the alphas were in their rut-induced haze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He zipped by the people eating at the tables, the smell of food surrounding him. He was hoping all of the people and food would help mask his scent slightly which would allow him to slip out of campus unnoticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So far, his luck wasnt that great. He was running out of options, and he worried his bottom lip as he desperately tried to keep ahead of the hunt. A few people let out grunts of annoyance as he ran by, almost knocking things off of their tables. He couldnt be bothered to stop and apologize though. This was a matter of his safety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, maybe luck was on his side after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun sighed as he looked at his phone. Soobin texted him saying he was forced to stay after today and to go ahead and eat lunch without him. After that, he waited in line for forever for his meal (because he was late waiting for soobin), and he finally managed to find a good table to sit down at and eat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced around him, watching the people in the huge dining hall as he slowly brought up a forkful of his food towards his mouth. He liked to people-watch sometimes, finding the strange interactions around him amusing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then something interesting caught his eyes. He squinted, noticing a bunch of grunts and shouts of annoyance head his way with the sounds of tables and dishware clattering, followed by a familiar head of blond hair. Taehyun took another bite, watching the person race closer towards his side of the dining hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait a minute...wasnt that yeonjun’s omega friend beomgyu? That he saved a little while ago in the coffee shop? If taehyun said he wasn’t affected by the older omega, he would be lying. That boy smelled like his favorite caramel, and he tried like hell that day not to take a bite out of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun was different from most people. He didnt ‘develop’ feelings, he just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. There was no indecisiveness about him. He knows what he likes, and he knows what he hates pretty quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he definitely liked the smell of that omega. But just because he liked it doesnt mean he has to do anything about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun blinked as he watched beomgyu run towards him at the speed of light. Obviously something serious was going on, and it intrigued him. Most things dont intrigue taehyun very easily, but this omega certainly did. Taehyun recognized right away that (like his friend yeonjun) beomgyu was unpredictable. And taehyun always liked solving mysteries and puzzles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And right now beomgyu running through the dining hall like his life depended on it was certainly a mystery he intended to solve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just for the hell of it, of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, shoveling another forkful of his meal into his mouth, taehyun watched and waited patiently until beomgyu was passing by him. Then at the last second, he calmly stuck his foot out, watching with another forkful of food and an amused expression as beomgyu’s face turned into one of surprise and then horror as he face planted and skidded on the tiled floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then all was quiet. Taehyun glanced down at beomgyu who was just lying on the ground face down, too shocked to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoops,” taehyun said with no emotion, clearly not surprised by his actions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, beomgyu did not budge, his chest and back heaving and trying to catch his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here often?” he said sarcastically to the omega, trying to get him to talk. Taehyun waited patiently for him to get up and yell at him or something, or at least glare at him. But once again, beomgyu surprised him. Quick as a flash, he sat up abruptly, looking behind him into the crowd of people. His nose was slightly bleeding from the fall, but he paid it no mind. Taehyun actually felt a bit bad about that, even though their fast healing will have him all better within the hour. He was going to apologize to the omega, when the look in his eyes made him shut up. It was a mix of fear and anger, but not towards taehyun. It was almost as if taehyun didnt even exist next to him. Taehyun’s stomach twisted at that look, finding out really quickly that he hates it on the blond boy. Another thing for him to categorize in the 'things he hates' group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beomgyu hyung?” he called out for the first time, making beomgyu’s wild eyes snap to taehyun finally. He recognized taehyun immediately, and then his face just fell in relief and almost like he was going to cry. Taehyun immediately became alerted, his wolf finally awakening from his bored slumber within him. Something was very very wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun got off his chair and knelt on the ground next to beomgyu. “You okay?” he asked gently, trying not to scare the omega. Beomgyu swallowed and nodded, regaining his composure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its the first days of the month, and some alphas are on their rut,” beomgyu breathed out, letting taehyun’s subtle scent of coffee fill his lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu had to say no more, taehyun immediately understood why he was running for the hills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” taehyun swore, definitely feeling bad that he caused a pause in beomgyu’s head start to the chase. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abandoning his lunch, taehyun unzipped the hoodie he was wearing and gently wrapped it around beomgyu’s shoulders. Beomgyu didnt hesitate slipping his arms into them, and then in a few quick seconds taehyun had him zipped up all nice and snug, and then grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and sprinting through the dining hall without a moment to lose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his adrenaline-induced frenzy, taehyun briefly registered how much he likes the feel of beomgyu's hand in his. Another thing for him to add to the 'things he likes' group within his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu ran behind him, their pace and footsteps in perfect sync with each other. His heart was beating at double time, but whether it was from the hunt or the fact that taehyun was holding his hand in an iron grip, he wasnt sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol im gonna go to hell after this fic, but that's okay because you all are going to be coming with me. <br/>so far I've had great responses, so I finished the next chapter! <br/>Im definitely going to be finishing this, but im not sure how long it will be. don't worry, our sweet child hyuka will be coming in soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” beomgyu breathed out, his footsteps slapping next to taehyun’s as he blindly followed the alpha. He hopes to god that taehyun has a plan, because he was fresh out of ideas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The infirmary,” taehyun replied to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The what?” beomgyu asked him dumbly. But taehyun didn't answer, he only continued to run towards the medical building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were inside, taehyun scrambled to any empty exam room he could find, slamming the door shut and locking it. He didnt let go of beomgyu’s hand as he raced around the room, making more preparations, dragging beomgyu with him in every which way. He grabbed a bottle of peroxide, and a bottle of cleaning solution, and another bottle of vinegar, dumping them all into the sink at once. Immediately the room started to smell strongly of cleaning supplies and beomgyu finally got what taehyun was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was masking their scents with the strong chemicals so that the other shifters wouldnt find them. It was really strong for both their noses, but taehyun wasnt going to take the risk of opening the window slightly in case they were outside the building. They would both just have to suffer for a little bit in the room while they waited it out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once that was done, taehyun spun around and faced beomgyu, making the omega flinch a little in surprise at the abruptness. Taehyun was still holding his hand, and beomgyu swears he was going to hyperventilate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun continued to stare at him in a way that made beomgyu feel like he was naked, like taehyun could see everything he was thinking and feeling. Surprisingly, that didnt bother beomgyu. He had no problems expressing his feelings in front of other people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of studying his face, taehyun wordlessly walked beomgyu over to a chair, making him sit. Beomgyu sat, now curious about what taehyun was going to do next. With one hand (because he was still holding beomgyu’s with his other hand), taehyun opened the drawer to the cabinet next to them and started rifling through the contents. He took out some cotton gauze pads, more peroxide, and some tissues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he let go of beomgyu’s hand, making the omega almost whine in protest. Beomgyu stretched his fingers, surprised to realize they were slightly cramped from gripping onto taehyun so hard for so long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then taehyun knelt onto the tiled floor in front of him, putting some peroxide onto a gauze pad and gently reaching towards beomgyu’s face to clean off the dried blood from his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was mostly healed up, but still taehyun was careful. Beomgyu blinked his pretty eyes at the alpha, too stunned with the way taehyun was treating him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that. I was being a bit too obnoxious,” taehyun muttered, his face too close to beomgyu. Beomgyu licked his lips, not saying anything. He was afraid his voice would give him away if he opened his mouth. Taehyun continued to dab at the blood, making sure he didnt miss a single speck of beomgyu’s beautiful face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its fine,” beomgyu finally muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun shook his head. “Nah, that was childish of me. I wanted you to stop and i couldve just called your name instead of tripping you,” he told him bluntly. He continued wiping beomgyu’s face gently for a few more moments in silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu took this opportunity to study taehyun’s face up close. His eyes really were beautiful, and he could see the worry in them if he looked at them carefully. It almost made him want to smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You dont have to worry so much about me. I’m okay now,” beomgyu reassured the alpha, reaching up to touch taehyun’s hand and stop him from wiping the now-gone blood from his nose. Taehyun snapped out of his slight daze, surprised that he went a bit overboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said i was worried?” he asked beomgyu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu shrugged, giving taehyun a confident grin. “I could just tell. It was pretty obvious on your face, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun’s chest started to constrict slightly at his words. For some reason he felt funny with the way beomgyu was looking at him. Like he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything. Taehyun wasnt even sure beomgyu knew he was doing it. The older boy was more perceptive than he realized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu continued to ramble on like usual, oblivious to taehyun’s inner turmoil. “Things like this happen quite often to me and yeonjun. Normally we have the situation under control, but today we forgot. It really sucks being so beautiful and popular. I wonder what it’s like not being the best omega on this campus?” he thought, tapping a finger to his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, there is the beomgyu taehyun has quickly come to know. Gone was the wise and perceptive boy from moments before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it made taehyun smile slightly at beomgyu’s idiocy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should be fine now,” taehyun told him, getting up to throw away the bloodied gauze and tissues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” beomgyu grabbed taehyun’s hand again, getting up from the chair and pulling him closer. “Dont you want to stay here with me?” he asked him, giving him a ‘look.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun wasnt sure if that was supposed to be some super sexy look that makes other alphas and betas give him what he wanted, but it looked ridiculous to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. and dont give me that face, you look like a fish,” taehyun told him. However, he didnt shake beomgyu’s hand off of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look on beomgyu’s face after he insulted him made taehyun break out in a full smile and laugh a little. Ok, so taehyun told a little lie. Beomgyu actually looked kind of cute making that face, but he wasnt going to tell the omega that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu was about to cause a ruckus, but he stopped when he saw taehyun’s smile. His teeth were beautiful and his eyes were crinkled up with laughter, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu just stared at him, dumbstruck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once taehyun was done laughing, he focused back on beomgyu. “What is it?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” beomgyu muttered. Then he snapped out of his thoughts and leaned closer into taehyun’s arm on purpose. “Are you sure you dont want to stay with me? What if those alphas end up finding me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun didnt even react to beomgyu’s closeness, which irritated the hell out of the omega. Did he think beomgyu was ugly or something? No, impossible. Beomgyu knew damn well he was attractive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you wait until most of the classes of the day are done, then im sure you will be fine,” taehyun told him. This bothered beomgyu even further. He’s never had to try so hard to get an alpha’s attention before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun continued to talk while beomgyu’s thoughts were raging inside his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...but i guess if you are in trouble again, you can always give me a call. Here, ill give you my number just in case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu clung even closer to taehyun, gripping the front of his shirt while taehyun reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He paid no mind to beomgyu’s closeness, acting like it wasnt even happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, what’s your number so i can text it to you?” taehyun asked him, glancing into beomgyu’s eyes from their closeness. Beomgyu studied him again for a few moments until he gave him his number. Taehyun nodded, typing it in and then texting beomgyu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There, you have my number now. Let me know when you get home safely,” he said, pocketing his phone again. Beomgyu just stared absentmindedly at taehyun’s face, not answering or caring that his phone made a ‘ping’ sound with taehyun’s text. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, one of beomgyu’s arms reached around taehyun’s waist, gripping it tight and pulling the alpha closer so that they were chest to chest. Still, taehyun did not react. He gave beomgyu a look of amusement instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beomgyu hyung? You’re staring again,” taehyun said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu then reached up, tracing taehyun’s lips slowly with his pointer finger. Taehyun once again just let him, not reacting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your lips are really nice,” beomgyu muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” taehyun replied with an arrogant chuckle. “I have an afternoon class soon, so see ya,” he told the omega, finally dislodging himself from beomgyu’s touch. He stepped back slowly once, then twice, never looking away from beomgyu’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then with great force and a small bit of hesitation, he glanced away from beomgyu, turning around and heading out of the door without looking back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That small hesitation was all the reassurance beomgyu needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slow smile creeped up on his lips as he watched the seemingly emotionless alpha walk away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you arent dead,” yeonjun said, plopping down on his couch. He and beomgyu decided to meet up at his apartment instead of the library. One, because yeonjun may have had to change clothes (for obvious reasons) and two because the campus still wasnt safe. A few later classes were still going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes i wish i was,” beomgyu replied dramatically. Yeonjun hit him in the shoulder to tell him to knock it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu’s nose scrunched up in distaste when yeonjun came closer to him. “Ew, you reek of soobin,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you smell like taehyun. Also, i dont remember you having that hoodie before,” yeonjun said back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last i checked, you didnt own that jacket either,” beomgyu argued further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “Fine, i ran into soobin in the music building and he kind of...helped me avoid the alphas chasing me. He walked me home and told me to keep the jacket just in case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didnt know having sex with you in the music building was helping you out,” beomgyu snorted. “You smell strongly of it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did not have sex!” yeonjun defended. Beomgyu raised a questioning brow at the older, making him relent and explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, so i may have pretty much jumped him, but that’s beside the point. Nothing crazy happened. He’s too nice for that, so its never going to happen,” yeonjun sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you say that like its a bad thing? I thought you hated when all the alphas want to mate you right away and stuff?” beomgyu looked at yeonjun, suddenly serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun huffed, throwing himself on beomgyu’s lap, scrunching up his nose slightly at the whiff of taehyun he got off the younger boy. Its not like taehyun smelled bad, but soobin just smelled better to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the thing beomgyu,” he muttered, his voice slightly muffled in beomgyu’s leg. “For once, i actually want an alpha to chase after me. But he does nothing! He’s super respectful, and nice, and never once makes a move first!” he whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then maybe he isnt interested in you?” beomgyu suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun turned his face to glare at him, making beomgyu grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im going to pretend i didnt hear that,” yeonjun huffed. Beomgyu patted his head reassuringly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im just kidding hyung. How could he not be interested in you? You are such a great person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already know all of that,” yeonjun said confidently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it all back,” beomgyu laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, spill the tea. What’s with you and taehyun?” yeonjun asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu frowned, agitation written on his face. Yeonjun could sense the frustration coming off of the other omega at the mention of soobin’s friend, and he turned his head once more to look up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, beomgyu snapped. “He’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>irritating</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He never compliments me, he always just brushes me off and acts like i dont even exist, but then he turns around and he’s really gentle and took care of me when i needed him, and every time i try to make a move he refuses to reciprocate! I practically threw myself at him hyung!” beomgyu whined. “I look like a desperate whore,” he all but cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he isnt interested in you?” yeonjun laughed, throwing beomgyu’s words right back at him. Beomgyu glared down at yeonjun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, he’s definitely interested,” beomgyu said confidently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?” yeonjun asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu smirked evilly. “I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>just tell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yeonjun. He’s not as unaffected by me as he likes to pretend to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure about that? He seemed pretty cold to me when i saw him at the coffee shop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu laughed prettily. “Oh im sure hyung. I can see it in his eyes, he’s not as emotionless as everyone thinks he is. I wonder. How long do you think it will take for him to finally snap?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun watched as beomgyu’s eyes lightened with excitement at the idea of pushing taehyun’s buttons. He shook his head, choosing to stay out of beomgyu’s little game of ‘let’s make the alpha mad.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your favorite flowers again?” yeonjun asked him, interrupting beomgyu’s thoughts of revenge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poppies, why?” beomgyu answered him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that i know which flowers to put on your grave for when taehyun finally does snap and kills you,” yeonjun laughed with an ugly snort. Beomgyu hit his head in retaliation.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was done laughing, Yeonjun was silent for a few minutes, just laying face down in beomgyu’s lap while the younger boy patted his hair comfortingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, beomgyu spoke up. "So tell me. Whats so special about that happy go lucky boring old alpha anyways? He seems a bit dense if you ask me," beomgyu asked, referring to soobin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun frowned. What was it about him that he liked so much?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He </span>
  <em>
    <span>notices</span>
  </em>
  <span> me," he whispered quietly to beomgyu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu drummed his nails on the table repeatedly, finally making yeonjun look up. The blond omega was glaring in the distance, clear anger in his features. This is the first time yeonjun has seen beomgyu so upset before. He decided to follow the younger boy’s line of sight to see what the problem was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. that explains it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some beta girl was leaning over taehyun’s shoulder as he helped her with a homework problem it would seem. She brushed her hair behind her ear, and smiled sweetly up at him. He smiled back, explaining something on the paper. She nodded and pretended to understand what he was saying, but it was clear she was just taking the opportunity to admire taehyun. It was so obvious, anyone could tell she was interested in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im clearly prettier than her. She might as well give up,” beomgyu hissed between his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun nodded. “She’s just wasting her time.” he was trying to make beomgyu feel better about the situation. Yeonjun has never felt jealousy before, but by the sour scent coming from beomgyu, he can tell its not a pleasant feeling. At least with soobin, he doesnt have to worry about this kind of thing. The alpha is so sweet and cute like a bunny that all the other omegas never pay him an ounce of attention…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god. What if there are some omegas or betas that really like soobin, and yeonjun just hasnt seen it? What if they wait until soobin is alone to make their move? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun brushed those thoughts out of his head. This was The Choi Yeonjun we are talking about right now. There’s no way soobin would want anyone else now that he’s met yeonjun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then why the hell hasnt he tried to talk to yeonjun since that day?! Not once did he try and find him, or contact him, or flirt with him, or anything!! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about hyung? Your scent is just as sour as mine now,” beomgyu snorted, not denying the fact that he was still pissed. He growled softly when he saw the beta female ‘casually’ touch taehyun’s arm as she tried to laugh cutely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like a predator stalking prey, his eyes didnt leave the alpha and beta as yeonjun spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the hell hasnt soobin tried contacting me yet? I mean for god’s sake we pretty much had sex. We are practically mated now, right?” yeonjun whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu snorted. “That amateur moment you guys had in the music room probably meant nothing to him. It was casual, ‘you scratch my back ill scratch yours.’ you know this hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun snarled at beomgyu’s words, refusing to admit that he may be right. Shifters always help each other out. What yeonjun and soobin did was totally meaningless to the eyes of everyone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasnt casual for me though,” yeonjun muttered cutely, resting his chin on the library table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im going to rip her eyes out so that she will never be able to see his beautiful smile ever again,” beomgyu growled out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, you must have got it bad. You never get this petty,” yeonjun commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why wont he tell me im pretty?!” beomgyu finally whined, forcing himself to look away from taehyun before he does something totally bitchy and embarrassing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was time he up his game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a plastered smile and a flirty voice, he called over a couple of betas and omegas to his and yeonjun’s table. Then he glued himself to whoever sat closest to him, laughing and having the best time of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun just sighed, but he thought he saw taehyun glance over at their table. Maybe he was imagining things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” soobin said quietly to taehyun. They were currently watching tv on their shared couch in their apartment. Since they have been childhood friends, soobin decided to move in with taehyun when he transferred schools. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” taehyun hummed, watching the commercials. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you keep ignoring beomgyu?” soobin asked gently. He had to tread carefully with taehyun. The younger boy tends to overthink things often and then ends up shutting people out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im not though? Just the other day he said hi to me and i said hi back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin gave him a disbelieving look. “You know what i meant. Its obvious the omega is interested in you,” he poked further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, that’s just him messing around. He flirts with everyone. I saw it when i was walking by in the library. He was surrounded by other people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? Just because he talks to other people doesnt mean he’s not interested in you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun finally looked at soobin with a blank look. “Hyung its fine. As soon as he realizes im not flirty and fun like all of the other wolves after him, he will get bored and give up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin calmly studied him for a moment. Taehyun stared back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want him to get bored of you and give up?” soobin asked finally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bingo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun’s eyes widened slightly at that deadly question. If you werent watching, you would miss it. And his hand briefly went to his other wrist, rubbing it. Soobin knows him enough to tell that he was bothered by something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” taehyun muttered. Although he had trouble expressing himself, he was not a liar and never liked to beat around the bush. “But he will. Everyone always does,” he added in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didnt,” soobin said softly. “And hyuka too. You’re not unlovable taehyunnie. Its time you stopped thinking that way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun was quiet for a few moments. Soobin took this opportunity to grab his hand and hold it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you like about him?” soobin asked. He has learned over time to be direct with taehyun. If you dont ask him these questions in black or white, you will never know what he is truly thinking. Taehyun maybe unable to express himself emotionally, but he always had a pretty way with his words. How he views the world and his explanations on different topics are always so beautiful. He just needs someone to ask the right questions and get him to talk. Soobin and hueningkai have always been there to ask the questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun gripped soobin’s hand, anchoring himself as he thought about it. Soobin waited patiently for him to organize his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s pretty,” taehyun began. “There’s no doubt about it. And he’s confident. His laugh is infectious. People gravitate towards him whenever he’s in the room. He makes us feel better about ourselves whenever he’s around, myself included. He’s affectionate and even though he’s shameless and snarky, it somehow adds to his charm. He smells incredible, and whenever he gets close to me i can barely control myself. But that’s not the worst of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what is?” soobin asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun looked at soobin, his eyes widened in what soobin recognized as fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He sees me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” soobin was confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. He knows how im feeling just by looking at me. He guesses my thoughts easily. He doesnt even realize he’s doing it. He’s beyond perceptive and that terrifies me. I feel like im being scrutinized, like he’s judging me. Like he will soon realize there is nothing special about me, and then he will give up and search somewhere else for something more exciting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin frowned. None of that was true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To divert those thoughts, soobin then asked a different question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you start to realize you liked him that much?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun snorted, his old self coming back. It wasnt often that he was vulnerable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is the most ridiculous question, hyung. How am i supposed to answer that? Since when did the sky become blue? Since when did the universe come into existence? I dont know. Like those other things, me liking beomgyu just happened. I woke up one day and just...fell in love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is the most beautiful thing i have ever heard,” soobin whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun was sat eating at an outside table when he saw it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw beomgyu coming out of one of the lecture halls across the courtyard, laughing and hanging on one of the arms of another omega. Immediately, taehyun’s mood soured. He forced himself to look down, no longer hungry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he heard beomgyu’s laugh again, this time closer, he couldnt help but look back up. The omega was whispering something in beomgyu’s ear, making him slightly blush. Beomgyu playfully hit the omega’s arm, telling him to shush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only evidence of taehyun’s agitation was in the way he was gripping his wooden chopsticks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then beomgyu did something that made taehyun’s stomach clench in nausea. He leaned up on his tippy toes and gave the omega a light kiss on the cheek. They said their goodbyes, and then beomgyu was suddenly turning and heading towards taehyun’s side of the courtyard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun had to get out of there. There were too many emotions swirling inside of his brain, and he didnt know how to deal with it. He blinked, looking down at his food again, surprised to find that his chopsticks were broken in half in his tightened fist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When did that happen?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scooted his metal chair back, and started grabbing his things and going. This was new territory for taehyun, things he would rather not deal with at all. He almost made it out of the courtyard, but beomgyu had like a sixth sense for him or something. Within seconds, the older omega spotted him and started skipping over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taehyunnieeee, i need your help with something!” he giggled cutely. He seemed to be in a good mood, taehyun noted. Probably because that other omega was with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then a thought occurred to him. Was he...jealous?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didnt have time to ponder about it, because quick as a flash, beomgyu was next to him and clinging to his arm. Taehyun wrinkled his nose, smelling the other omega on him. His wolf paced around slowly inside of him, wanting to wrap its scent around beomgyu so that he only smelled of them. This is the first time taehyun’s wolf has reacted in a possessive way before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hi beomgyu. What do you need?” taehyun replied coolly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu blinked his pretty lashes at taehyun, his smile never leaving his face. Taehyun wants him to look at him like that forever. “So i have a teeny tiny favor to ask of you. Are you busy right now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun shook his head. “No im finished with classes for the day,” he replied, never knowing what beomgyu was going to do next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu jumped up and down. “Excellent! Can you help me out pleaseeeee?” he whined cutely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun shrugged, subtly leaning closer to the omega to get more of his scent. “Sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu smiled and then began to drag taehyun towards the dance building where the studios were. He continued to babble as they went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you taken dance classes before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun was surprised by the question. “Well, yeah. It’s necessary for my music program and really helps with my breathing techniques. Im not super good at it, but im decent enough, why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, perfect. I have a dance evaluation with yeonjun coming up soon, and i wanted to make sure i have my part right. I need a pair of fresh eyes to critique me, and yeonjun is busy right now. Can you help me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah i guess. Im not sure how much help i will be, but ill try my best,” taehyun told him. Beomgyu smiled sweetly. For some reason, taehyun felt uneasy by that smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, you can sit here,” beomgyu said, shoving taehyun onto a small bench near the edge of the dance studio room. There were mirrors all over, reflecting them in every angle. Beomgyu walked over, shutting the door. Then he dimmed the lights slightly and started plugging in his phone for the music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why dim the lights?” taehyun asked directly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate when the place is lit up like a candle,” beomgyu replied. “It makes concentrating on my movements harder. The mirrors distract me. Sometimes i wear a cap to cover most of my eyes, or in this case i dim the lights, that way my body can memorize the dance by heart rather than by my eyes and brain. Yeonjun does the same too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun was in awe a little bit. He never realized how much passion went into dancing before. Sure he, soobin, and hueningkai took classes, but they never cared for dancing as much as making music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun got himself comfortable on the bench, a new interest taking form in his mind. Everything beomgyu does fascinates him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im going to go through a few practice runs first, okay?” beomgyu said, glancing over at taehyun. Taehyun nodded his understanding, motioning for him to continue. Beomgyu started the music and then got into formation. It was from that moment on that taehyun’s eyes never left him, both he and his wolf entranced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was more than just pretty, he was stunning. The dance piece was a mix of traditional and contemporary dance. It wasnt the usual hiphop and urban style that is popular these days. The music was heart wrenching and the steps were graceful and elegant. Add in the fact that this was supposed to be a partnered dance with yeonjun, and taehyun has no doubt they would get a perfect score. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In this moment, taehyun has never wanted anything more than beomgyu. It was overwhelming, taehyun’s mind hasnt had time to process this yet and he started to panic a little. So he did the only thing his logical brain could come up with in that second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up abruptly, and tried to make a break for it, muttering out some half ass excuse he doesnt even think beomgyu would be able to hear since the music was still playing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu’s eyes snapped to taehyun’s through the mirror, surprised by his suddenness. He could tell in a moment that something was wrong with the alpha, and as soon as he saw him try to flee, he acted quick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu was always faster than the others, yeonjun has complained about this more than once. Taehyun should have known better than to try and outrun him. He barely made it to the door, opening it slightly only for it to be slammed back shut with a loud bang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun swallowed as he felt beomgyu’s arm around him slightly, holding the door closed. He schooled his features, turning around so that his back was against the door and beomgyu was up in his face breathing heavily from the dancing and the run over to shut the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” beomgyu asked quietly, looking into taehyun’s eyes closely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just remembered i had something to do,” taehyun lied horribly. He’s never had to lie before, he is always direct and blunt. There’s no way beomgyu was buying that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was proven correct when beomgyu raised a disbelieving brow at him, using his other hand to swipe some of his bangs off his sweaty forehead. He stepped closer to taehyun, caging him in. taehyun instinctively backed up but he had nowhere to go. Beomgyu maintained eye contact, dissecting every little thought that was going through taehyun’s head. He could hide nothing from him, making the omega smirk slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you running from?” beomgyu asked, pressing himself into taehyun. His scent enveloped taehyun, making his wolf go insane. His body felt hot and he was thrumming with want. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” taehyun breathed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu tilted his face to the side, getting closer to taehyun’s. He took his hand that wasnt against the door, and slowly traced it up the side of taehyun’s thigh until it came to his waist. Then he gripped taehyun’s waist harshly, aligning their hips together. Taehyun’s breath hitched and his heart raced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu was certainly winning this battle of wills. Surprisingly, for the first time in his life, taehyun wasn’t upset about losing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” beomgyu whispered, pressing impossibly close to him. Taehyun could feel beomgyu’s heart beating just as wildly as his, that’s how close they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, i’m going do something to you that i might regret,” taehyun muttered. He didnt stop beomgyu from leaning in with a chuckle, tracing his lips along his skin from the alpha’s jaw down his neck to his collarbone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To me? Like what?” beomgyu asked, an arrogant smirk on his lips. Taehyun could feel it against his hot skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldnt answer in that moment though because just then beomgyu adjusted himself so that his thigh was pressed harshly between taehyun’s legs, his hand on the door made its way into taehyun’s hair, and his lips started kissing the side of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun’s breathing started coming out in soft pants, his hands making their way to the omega’s waist. Whether it was to push him off or pull him impossibly closer, he will never know. Beomgyu started off with soft kisses that quickly escalated. Soon he was sucking on his neck, finding a sweet spot and making the alpha whimper out loud. That was like music to beomgyu’s ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He licked taehyun’s collarbone, leaving marks that will surely show later. Taehyun gripped tighter to beomgyu’s waist, possibly bruising his skin, but beomgyu secretly wanted more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of making taehyun melt, beomgyu finally traced his lips back up his neck and then looked into his eyes again. Taehyun still hasn't answered his question. “Your words, taehyun. I want to know what you will do to me,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun’s wolf was going crazy, begging to be released and claim this omega. This was the most violent reaction he has ever seen with his wolf. He and his wolf were always calm, logical, uninterested in the world. all of that has changed now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He licked his dry lips in nervousness, causing the omega’s eyes to flick down at the action. Beomgyu once again surprised him, leaning in briefly to lick taehyun’s bottom lip, biting softly on it and then dragging his teeth before letting go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was teasing him. Taehyun knew this. Both he and his wolf </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> this. They were intelligent. But that meant nothing now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu watched in satisfaction as taehyun’s eyes briefly flashed wolf and then started glowing a bright red. His tight control on his emotions was slipping away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, taehyun answered him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If i dont go <em>right now</em>, i wont be able to stop myself,” he whispered, his breath hitting beomgyu’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop yourself from what?” beomgyu asked, staring right into taehyun’s red eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to ruin you. I want to violate you, taint you so that only my marks are left on your body for the world to see. I want to make you mine, so that the only thoughts you have are of me and not anyone else.” taehyun never filters his words, so why should he stop now? It was the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver of excitement ran up beomgyu’s spine at the dark admission from the alpha. That answer was better than he was hoping for. He should be offended with the way taehyun was talking, or at least a little bit scared. But instead his wolf was panting and rolling around in submission, the traitor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that scare you?” taehyun whispered. Beomgyu has been quiet for a few seconds too long, and taehyun was downright terrified of admitting all of that. If he lets the emotions out, he might lose control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu snorted. “Does this feel like im scared?” he said in a husky voice, pressing his lower half more into taehyun. Taehyun swallowed, getting the hint. Beomgyu was about to lean in and kiss him, and taehyun was going to let him. There was no going back once his pretty lips touched the alpha’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, beomgyu’s phone started ringing, breaking whatever moment they had. Taehyun took this chance to high tail it out of there. He gently pushed beomgyu off of him, immediately missing the warmth and weight of the omega, and then he ran. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit,” beomgyu swore, letting the alpha go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was far from over.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this took a little bit! my stupid school assigned a last minute paper (im in college). <br/>anyways, im having fun writing taegyu ;) this is becoming a legit fic (whoops). im literally making this up as I go, so please bare with me! <br/>how much longer do you think it will be until beomgyu gets taehyun to finally snap? lol<br/>stay tuned to find out! </p>
<p>stream black swan :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hyung?” taehyun whispered to soobin as he walked through their door. He was panting really hard, almost like he just ran a marathon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” soobin hummed, looking up from his book he was reading on the couch. It was late afternoon, and he’s been wondering where taehyun has been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are the alphas right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of stupid question is that?” soobin chuckled, closing his book and using his finger to mark the page. Something was definitely up with taehyun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are alphas, the top of the society, the ones who are the hunters,” taehyun muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…” soobin trailed off, not understanding. Taehyun then approached closer to soobin, causing the older male to wrinkle his nose at the scent. “You smell of beomgyu. Like he practically rubbed himself all over you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun cut him off, his intelligent eyes looking into soobin’s. “If we are supposed to be the hunters, then why does it feel like we are their prey?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin didnt have an answer for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soobinnieeee,” yeonjun shouted, running up to the younger alpha. Soobin startled, clearly lost in thought and not expecting yeonjun to seek him out. Yeonjun giggled at that, finding his reaction so cute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, did i startle you?” he cooed, reaching up to pinch soobin’s cheeks. He gasped at the softness of them and how stretchy they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung? Are you done yet?” soobin asked, patiently waiting for yeonjun to stop playing with his cheeks and neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But your skin is so soft, almost like dough soup!” yeonjun shouted with glee. He wanted to take a bite out of the alpha. Was that weird? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun has been making a point of it to find soobin whenever he could. The alpha refuses to give him the attention he craves, so yeonjun decided to grab that attention himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the other alphas and betas that follow yeonjun around have also taken notice of yeonjun’s obvious interest in soobin, and have been glaring behind the alpha’s back whenever he passes by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin hummed in response, walking to his next class while yeonjun trailed next to him. Yeonjun felt like pouting, or kicking up a tantrum. He clearly was way more important than whatever it was soobin was thinking about, so why wasn’t he paying any mind to the omega? Yeonjun was beyond frustrated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Touch me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun started to reach out for soobin’s arm, desperately craving the physical contact from the alpha. He’s never had to beg before, and he isnt going to start now. Yeonjun is going to take what he thinks he deserves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, just at the last second soobin’s phone went off in his pocket, making him shift his arm to dig it out. There goes yeonjun’s chance, and he wanted to pout even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin answered his phone, his face immediately brightening. “Ningning!! Ive missed you so much! How come you havent called me yet this week, you’re late!” soobin chastised the other person playfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun froze in his spot, panic settling in his chest. Ninging? That obviously was a cute nickname, and the way soobin’s face just lit up. He’s never seen that face with him before. And they call each other regularly?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin was quiet for a few moments, patiently listening. He glanced at yeonjun, giving him an apologetic smile for the interruption of their walk together. Yeonjun faked a smile back, indicating it was ok to continue the phone conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to visit me and taehyun? Tomorrow? Of course you can! But dont you have school too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin waited for a response, yeonjun could just barely hear the muffled cute voice of the other person on the line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhh, i didnt know you guys had a day off. Well in that case of course you can stop by! You need me to pick you up at the train station?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, soobin hung up, happiness radiating all around him. He turned and smiled a gorgeous dimpled smile at yeonjun, it took yeonjun’s breath away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It also brought forth a feeling yeonjun has never experienced strongly before: jealousy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry hyung, i gotta go! Someone very important to me is coming over tomorrow and i have to leave right after classes to prepare. See you around!” soobin smiled at him, his eyes shining with excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun nodded, trying not to let his feelings show. “Sure thing soobinnie, ill see you some other time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin began to turn away, yeonjun’s face immediately falling. But then soobin stopped in his tracks, glancing back at yeonjun. A cute frown took form on his face, surprising yeonjun before he could fake a smile again. With gentle fingers, soobin reached out and caressed yeonjun’s face almost lovingly. He had a worried pout on his lips that yeonjun secretly wanted to kiss away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look tired, yeonjunnie. You should get more sleep,” he noted, smoothing away the dark circles under yeonjun’s eyes. Yeonjun’s face felt like it was on fire at his touch. He wanted more of it, his wolf was whining inside of him, urging yeonjun to submit himself to the alpha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then soobin’s hand retreated, and yeonjun found he was missing the touch even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye yeonjun,” soobin whispered, turning and leaving quickly with those beautiful long legs of his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun was in a sour mood after that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who the hell was ningning? Did soobin have someone precious to him this whole time and yeonjun was just too stubborn to see it? Was yeonjun so confident he could get any alpha he wanted, that he was blind to the fact that maybe there was just one alpha that didnt want him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ningning!” soobin yelled, rushing over to the younger boy. Hueningkai noticed him, and then immediately ran right into soobin’s waiting arms. Hueningkai nuzzled his face into soobin’s chest, breathing in the familiar scent and letting it calm down his nerves. Travelling by himself has been stressful for the beta wolf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin let his comforting scent wrap around the younger beta, chuckling when hueningkai clung to his arm as they walked back to his and taehyun’s apartment. He was only this clingy when he was nervous or anxious. Soobin would give it a few hours before all of that goes away and he will be back to teasing and joking with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how have things been going? I have been hearing less and less from you this semester and it breaks my fragile heart,” soobin pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyuka laughed, softly hitting soobin’s arm. “You know how it goes...school is busy, mom is a control freak as usual, dad ignores her, same old same old.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin frowned at that. “Have they been giving you a hard time since i left and switched colleges?” he was afraid their parents would put too much pressure on hyuka since soobin wasnt there to mediate things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hueningkai shook his head. “Its fine hyung. Nothing i cant handle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin decided to let it go, not wanting to sour their reunion. Its been too long since he’s seen his precious brother. Well...step brother, but that doesnt make a single difference to the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once soobin and hueningkai walked in to the apartment, they were greeted by taehyun. “You’re back!” taehyun shouted, him and hueningkai running and hugging. They all grew up together, so of course taehyun would be overjoyed to see their little hyuka again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, hes not so little anymore….taehyun noted as he looked up into hueningkai’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, hueningie. You’re a giant now!” taehyun exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyuka laughed. “Oh yes, i did some growing in the months we have been apart. Im even as tall as soobin!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so fast,” soobin interrupted. He walked up to hyuka, and indicated for him to turn around. They stood back to back, heel to heel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, who’s taller taehyun?” hyuka asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun squinted his eyes. “Hmmm, sorry hyuka, soobin is still taller by an inch or two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hueningkai pouted. “That’s ok! Soobin is old and done growing. Im still young and fresh, i got a few years yet!” he laughed evilly as soobin punched him in the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun snorted as they all spent the night together finally catching up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, you’re glaring,” beomgyu muttered. They were sitting in the library the next day, trying to get some studying done. Well, in reality yeonjun was hoping soobin would show up at the library again to read during lunch. His hunch was right (he knows pretty much all of soobin’s habits by now) but this time he wasnt alone or just with taehyun. This time, a new person showed up with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit beomgyu, hes cute! Whoever that beta is, he’s so adorable, i want to pinch his cheeks and mother him like he’s my own child. No wonder soobin was so excited to see him,” yeonjun grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, i dont get it. You arent jealous because he could potentially mate soobin one day, but because you arent the one babying him?” beomgyu asked, resting his hand on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun scoffed. “Of course. Do you see his little doe eyes? He’s an innocent child that needs to be protected from everything bad in the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu sighed. “Ok, i can agree with you there. Both soobin and taehyun think the same way, its obvious they dote on him. Kinda wish taehyun doted on me like that,” beomgyu sighed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun felt slightly guilty at beomgyu’s miserable state. It was his phone call that supposedly interrupted their moment last week. Ever since then beomgyu hasnt had a chance to talk to taehyun, and his wolf was craving the alpha’s touch. It was so strong that beomgyu could feel it as a physical ache in his bones. Whenever that happens to an omega, things could get dangerous. Omegas crave touch, protection, and safety from their partners. If they get attached to someone and then get ignored, it could lead their omega into depression or fatigue to the point of basically wasting away. The thought crossed yeonjun’s mind slightly, but surely beomgyu and his omega arent attached to taehyun and his alpha so soon, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu is just feeling down because he isnt being complimented and told he’s pretty like he’s used to. This is a first time for an alpha to avoid him. He will get over it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed soobin and his friends walk over to their table. Immediately beomgyu perked up slightly at taehyun’s closeness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeonjunnie! Beomgyu! Im glad you’re here. I want you to meet someone very precious to us,” soobin smiled. Clinging to his arm was the beta, looking slightly shy with all of the attention put on him. Yeonjun’s omega wanted to coo at the cute little thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently beomgyu’s omega wanted to do the same thing, because he actually did squeal about how cute the beta was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is hueningkai!” taehyun introduced him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said shyly, waving a little and leaning in closer to soobin. Yeonjun wanted to be jealous, he really did. But who could ever hate someone as adorable as this? And besides, he doesnt blame the beta for wanting to cling onto soobin for protection. Soobin has that calm and comforting aura. His presence puts anyone at ease. He doesnt need to be super aggressive and controlling to show how protective he is. He is someone who is always there in the background, ready to lend a helping hand or a shoulder to lean on when things get too tough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, im yeonjun, this is my friend beomgyu. Nice to meet you!” yeonjun smiled, giggling. Just because he finds the younger boy cute, doesnt mean he isnt totally not nosy. “Soobinnie, you didnt tell me you have a cute beta as a partner!” he said, putting soobin on the spot. Beomgyu coughed, knowing exactly what yeonjun was getting at. By the way taehyun’s eyes slightly crinkled, yeonjun would bet he had caught on too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin’s eyes widened, and hueningkai spluttered next to him, dropping his arm. “Ew, partners with hyung?!” hyuka made fake gagging noises, causing soobin to hit him to shut him up. They were in a library for goodness sake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin waved his hands around frantically, making yeonjun chuckle in adoration. Everything soobin does is so adorable and soft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god no. ningning is my younger step brother!” soobin all but shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well….yeonjun didnt see that coming. But soobin still said ‘step’ which means they arent related by blood. His omega was still weary of the beta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad married soobin’s mom when we were children. We’ve been living together ever since, up until hyung here switched colleges last semester and moved in with taehyunnie,” hueningkai explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun nodded. “Ahh, that makes sense. Sorry for misunderstanding,” he said sheepishly, ignoring the huge relief he felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Us three are all like family,” taehyun added in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, we get that. Me and yeonjun have been together since forever too,” beomgyu smiled at taehyun, causing the alpha to quickly glance away. Beomgyu frowned at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long are you visiting us?” yeonjun asked the beta. Now that there was no competition, his mothering instincts were kicking in again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Im here for today and the weekend,” hyuka answered. (it was friday) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should all hang out then,” yeonjun grinned. “I can treat us to some ice cream if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hueningkai gasped in delight. He turned to soobin, grabbing his arm again and jumping up and down. “Can we, can we, can we?” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin laughed, reaching over to ruffle hueningkai’s hair. “Of course we can, but be quiet, we are still in a library.” hyuka nodded eagerly, making yeonjun’s heart swell up at the soft exchange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After getting ice cream, yeonjun and beomgyu said goodbye outside soobin and taehyuns apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The kid is cute,” beomgyu muttered. Yeonjun had to agree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and taehyun were quiet the whole time,” yeonjun noted. He didnt want to say anything, but he just wasnt used to beomgyu looking so down and out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dont think he wants me,” beomgyu mumbled, leaning into yeonjun’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” yeonjun asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he’s obviously avoiding me. Maybe i came on too strong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, its possible. Or maybe he thinks you werent being serious?” yeonjun suggested. Beomgyu likes to flirt with everyone, this was no surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu was quiet for a few moments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Are</em> you serious with him?” yeonjun asked gently, glancing down at beomgyu’s silver-blonde head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, i think i am,” beomgyu whispered. “My omega doesnt even glance at other wolves now. He only wants that nerdy, intelligent, poker-faced alpha that wont even give me the time of day,” he whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well that was news to yeonjun’s ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, just maybe, yeonjun feels the same way about a certain tall alpha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both sighed, heading back home with heavy hearts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin was sitting at their small kitchen table late the next night, drinking a warm mug of tea. Tomorrow was sunday, hueningkai’s last day with him before he goes back home for school. To say he was a little sad was an understatement. He and hyuka have always been together, along with taehyun. It was weird being separated so much now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But still, soobin will be strong and send hyuka off with a bright smile. Its not like they will be separated forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted by the soft patter of hueningkai coming out of taehyun’s room, closing the door gently. Taehyun kicked up a fuss about soobin hogging hyuka and wanting to sleep with him this time. Soobin relented, letting the two have some time together. They were both of the same age. Taehyun was a first year college student at this university, and hyuka was a first year student back at the university soobin used to attend the prior two years. It upset hueningkai greatly when soobin switched and they couldnt attend the same college, but he supported soobin’s decision to pursue music instead of business like their parents forced him to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyuka scooted a chair out across from soobin at the table, the scent of slight nervousness radiating off of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you up ningning? Dont you have an early train in the morning?” soobin asked gently. To be fair, it was only like 11pm, but hyuka really liked his sleep and always went to bed kind of early. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can i talk to you?” hyuka said quietly, hiding his hands inside his pajama shirt sleeves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” soobin answered, his wolf slightly alert at the uneasiness of the beta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a confession. I wasnt really off on friday. I skipped college and left without telling our parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This surprised soobin. But he waited patiently for hyuka to finish speaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its just...hyung, can i switch to this university with you and taehyun after this semester?” hueningkai looked at soobin with such sad eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the sudden change of heart?” soobin asked gently. There was more to the story, hyuka never did anything so rash without a good reason. That was more of soobin’s style.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...when you left home, mom and dad were furious. Mostly mom though. She...she said they dont even consider you a son to them, and they were always talking bad about you. I tried to argue with them, but they didnt listen. And the truth is...i wanted to also pursue music, you know how much i love the piano. But they forbade it, saying since you wont take over the business, then im to do it in your place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” soobin asked quietly, a slow irritation building in his heart as hueningkai continued to talk. He didnt think things at home were so bad. He thought by him leaving, it would be easier on them all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course i fought them on it and argued. And then they said…” hyuka didnt finish his sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its ok ningning, you can tell me,” soobin said softly, masking the anger that was growing like a wildfire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They said that if i dont go to study business in your place, they were going to force an arranged mating on you. They want an heir to take over from me later in life. They…” hyuka slightly sniffled. “They said i was just a placeholder until someone who is an alpha can lead properly. They basically said i was too weak and an embarrassment to them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin gently set his mug down with great effort, forcing both him and his wolf to calm down. The rage was building underneath, growing to dangerous levels, but he fought it. Comforting his precious family was more important at the moment. The urge to protect was stronger than the urge to destroy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ningning, i didnt know this was going on. Why didnt you tell me sooner when it was happening? I would have come back home and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” hyuka shouted. Then he quieted himself down, remembering taehyun sleeping in the other room. “No, binnie. You finally are free of them. You are happy here at this university, living with taehyun and studying music. I could never ruin that. They have always shit upon you when we were growing up. You have always protected us from their anger and hurtful words. Now it was my turn to protect you instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin was quiet, his wolf whining at hyuka’s distress. He didnt argue, and he didnt try to convince hueningkai of anything. He merely nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to switch to this college with me and taehyunnie, and you want to pursue music and play the piano, then ill help make it happen. There is no reason why you should be forced to do something you hate merely for my sake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But hyung, what about our parents-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dont worry about that. Ill take care of it. You just focus on finishing up these last weeks of the semester, try your best, and then next semester we will all help you move in with us. Taehyun can even take care of all of the transferring of classes and stuff.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hueningkai began to tear up, sniffling a little as he scooted his chair out and flung himself at soobin. Soobin chuckled, wrapping up the beta in his arms and patting his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now go on to bed and get some sleep. Ill see you in the morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyuka nodded, detaching himself from soobin and shuffling back into taehyun’s room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin stomped down on the anger he felt, forcing himself to remain calm just a little bit longer. For hueningkai’s sake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun glanced nervously at soobin, clearly something was wrong. However, soobin was hiding it very well from hyuka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They said their goodbyes, hueningkai giving soobin and taehyun a kiss on the cheek as he skipped happily to the train, waving as he left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin was silent the entire walk home, the rage seething, trying to escape. Taehyun waited patiently until they were behind their closed door before he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soobin? What’s wrong?” he finally said, dreading the answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin calmly walked over to the stove, making himself a cup of tea. But the air was permeated in his angry aura, the alpha vibes finally coming to the surface and suffocating the atmosphere. Its been a long time since taehyun has seen this happen, and the last time it did, it didnt end well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even taehyun would have to admit he was slightly afraid of the older alpha in that moment. But taehyun was never one to back down. He walked up to soobin and waited for him to reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin gently stirred his mug of tea, the forced calmness making the simple action that much more deadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh nothing,” he said softly, bringing the mug to his lips to take a sip. “Except that my mom is harassing ningning, forcing the poor boy to study something he doesnt want to do and take over the business in my place. Then mom and dad proceed to tell him how worthless he is, saying they are going to force me into an arranged mating if he doesnt listen to them and do what they say. Just my little brother getting bullied for months while i selfishly ran away to live here and do as i please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun sucked in a breath. He knew things werent great in their household, he grew up witnessing it. But this was a little extreme. Taehyun also knows that if anybody messes with the people soobin cares about, his wolf goes ballistic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like he is right now. This is just the calm before the storm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin walked leisurely over to the couch. To anyone else it may seem like a normal thing to do, but taehyun could see the prowl and forced casualness of the gesture. He sat down, pulling out his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun stayed in their small kitchen, his heart beating in his chest in nervousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey mom,” soobin began. “Care to explain some things for me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say that conversation didnt go well would be putting it lightly. Not once did soobin shout or yell. His mother screeched and argued. Then she threatened to take away all of their financial support. Basically, if soobin didnt come home, they were going to cut off his money supply for both him and hueningkai. They would be forced to work rather than go to school just to have a living. Basically, they were playing dirty, dangling all of hueningkai’s hopes and dreams on a line in front of soobin, clearly knowing he was soobin’s weakness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun squeezed his hand into a fist, feeling helpless. This was downright rotten, and they both knew it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin hung up the phone, a dazed look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun knows that look. He hasnt seen it in years, not since they were small children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin’s wolf was coming to the surface, his anger doubling. Being an alpha, soobin’s wolf hates to feel caged and cornered. He hates being tied down and told what to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun watched as soobin raised his phone in his hand, and threw it at the wall with such a calm force that it shattered into pieces. Then he took his hand and swiped the mug of tea off of the coffee table letting it break into many shards of glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like before, taehyun has no idea what to do to calm soobin down. With quick footsteps, he walked to the door and closed it tight. He brought his phone up, calling the one person that came to mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu and yeonjun were just laying around in their apartment, doing homework and watching tv. It was a comfortable silence. They liked to spend their Sundays like this, just hanging out and catching up from the busy week they had. Their dance evaluation was coming up soon, and they both were a little on edge between that and finals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then suddenly their quiet morning was interrupted by the sound of beomgyu’s phone going off. Beomgyu glanced up from the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you see who that is?” he asked yeonjun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God you are so lazy,” yeonjun laughed, reaching over for the phone on the coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone by the name of ‘Love-of-Life-But-He’s-Just-Too-Stupid-To-Know-It’ is calling…” yeonjun laughed. Beomgyu launched himself at yeonjun, grabbing the phone out of his hand immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obvious much?” yeonjun snickered. Beomgyu ignored him, answering the call casually, like he didnt just have a mini freak out moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said coolly. Yeonjun snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu’s smile immediately fell, glancing at yeonjun as taehyun continued to talk. Yeonjun didnt like the sound or look of this. His wolf immediately became alert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, calm down. Ill meet you outside. Are you almost here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then beomgyu ended the call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” yeonjun asked, knowing things obviously werent ok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu shook his head. “Im not sure. Taehyun was kind frantic while talking. Apparently something happened with soobin and his parents about his brother, and now soobin is losing control, destroying the apartment in a rage. Taehyun is on his way over right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait...did i hear that correctly? <em>Soobin</em> is destroying things in anger? Soft and kind soobin?” yeonjun asked, blinking the disbelief away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, im just as confused as you are too,” beomgyu said, grabbing his shoes. Yeonjun followed him out the door while worrying his bottom lip. An alpha in a rage was a very dangerous situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s questions were answered by the look on taehyun’s face. He seemed fine, but his eyes were wide and worried. Soobin indeed was in a rage, to the point that taehyun (another alpha) had to get out of there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on?” yeonjun asked. Being omegas, their presence helped soothe taehyun’s unsteady alpha so that the other boy could get his thoughts together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyuka and soobin’s parents have always been controlling. They wanted soobin to take over their business, forcing him to study at a university of their choosing and to live at home with them. Soobin was fine with it at first, but eventually his alpha side kicked in, finally having enough of being confined. Last semester he just up and left home. I helped him transfer colleges and get into the music program with me. Then he moved in to my apartment. of course hyuka helped too. He was ecstatic that soobin was finally doing something for himself. Soobin always protected hyuka from their parent’s wrath, always taking the punishments, even for stuff that wasnt his fault. But now…” taehyun trailed off, worrying his wrist in nervousness that beomgyu quickly learned was one of his ‘tells’ about how he really was feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu carefully took a step closer to taehyun, gently tapping his hand to stop him from rubbing his wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But now what?” yeonjun asked impatiently. His omega was pacing back and forth, eager to go after the alpha and stand by his side, to help him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now hyuka admitted to soobin that their parents were bullying him this whole time he was gone, and forcing him to study in soobin’s place. When hyuka tried to argue about wanting to study music instead, they threatened they would make soobin enter into an arranged mating.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun pursed his lips into a thin line, not liking the sound of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” beomgyu swore. “What, are we living in the 1900s here? Who does that anymore?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun smiled weakly at beomgyu’s outrage. “I know, its stupid. Soobin doesnt care about that, what he cares about is his little brother. There’s nothing he can do at the moment to help hyuka, and right now he’s blaming himself for all of this. His wolf finally snapped, letting the rage take over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then he just needs an omega to calm him down. I volunteer as tribute,” yeonjun joked, giving beomgyu a look that said the alpha was his. Beomgyu held his hands up in surrender, the thought not even crossing his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun went to walk off, but taehyun quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him. His eyes were wider if that was even possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you dont understand. Nobody can get close to soobin when he’s like this. Ive only seen him this angry once before and it was downright terrifying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on taehyunnie. It cant be that bad. Soobin is so gentle and caring. Im sure its just a quick tantrum. Nothing i cant handle,” yeonjun said confidently with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun shook his head. “Hyung you just dont get it. Nobody does. Its true that soobin is very soft and calm, his wolf almost never gets angry or violent, they both have a very peaceful nature. But with all of that compassion comes a great urge to protect what’s important to them. When something threatens what they cherish, his wolf completely snaps and goes crazy. It happened when we were young.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, now yeonjun was listening. This is a side of soobin he’s never seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun continued. “Hueningkai was waiting for soobin to finish up a school activity. We were all so young. Soobin was walking back to meet up with his little brother, when he saw a bunch of bullies beating the shit out of hyuka. They were making fun of him because he wasnt 100% korean. Soobin witnessed hueningkai on the ground, crying and curled in on himself. Both he and his wolf just...flipped personalities. I didnt make it until the end, but what i saw was horrifying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” beomgyu whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soobin was beating them all up. They were all unconscious, his wolf completely surfaced, his eyes completely changed. It was downright animalistic. I...think one of the boys made it out of the hospital. The other...well he cant walk anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun sucked in a breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever since that day, soobin has been very careful. He blames himself constantly for what happened. He’s also super strong, so he tries to handle everything with care. He’s pretty easy going, and he’s never lost his temper ever again. But we all know that deep down the rage is still there, waiting to surface in case one of us needs protecting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like now?” beomgyu guessed. Yeonjun was still quiet, his mind racing. Taehyun nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like now." he confirmed. "He waited until hyuka left, and now he’s destroying the apartment. I dont think he’s as angry as he was when hyuka was getting beat up when we were children, but he’s still pretty pissed off. There’s nothing i can do about it. We just need to wait it out until he calms down and gets it out of his system.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun wanted to snort. Like he was going to let a little bit of anger scare him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taehyun, give me your key to your apartment,” yeonjun demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No way!” taehyun said. Yeonjun held out his hand, waiting patiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me on this. Just give me the key and make sure you guys stay away until i can calm his alpha down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun gave taehyun such a piercing stare, the younger boy reluctantly gave up his key. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can stay with beomgyu at our place while i sort this out,” yeonjun said, winking at beomgyu (well, trying to wink. he still hasn't gotten that quite right). Beomgyu pretended not to see it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then yeonjun spun on his heel and marched in the direction of taehyun and soobin’s apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When yeonjun arrived outside the door, all was quiet. That was never a good sign. Either soobin left, or maybe passed out? Yeonjun wasnt going to wait to find out. He turned the door knob, and with a deep breath he stupidly entered the home of an enraged alpha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forced himself to show no reaction at the mess before him. Glass was shattered, the coffee table was upturned, papers littered the floor, the couch cushions were thrown across the room. You name it. His shoes crunched on the stuff as he walked in and quietly shut the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin stood in the middle of the mayhem, his chest heaving with deep breaths and his eyes glowing a soft red towards the floor. His alpha was still pissed, but it didnt seem to be as bad as taehyun described it. He didnt even react when yeonjun locked the door and stood there calmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally yeonjun spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soobinnie?” he called out. Yeonjun watched as soobin’s red eyes slowly looked up and met yeonjun’s. He shivered from the dominance in that stare. Soobin has never looked at him like that before. Gone was the soft gentle brown, gone was the compassionate and kind eyes. Looking right at him was a mix of pure rage, hunger, want. Instead of being afraid, yeonjun’s omega secretly liked all of that attention. The fact that this alpha could be a warm and protective person to satisfy his omega’s emotional needs, but also at the same time show the dominance to prove he was strong willed and a fighter was enough reason for yeonjun and his wolf to finally accept this alpha as a mate. Yes, in the omega’s eyes this alpha was worthy of being theirs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun dared to do what no one should do. He took a step closer to an enraged alpha. Soobin tracked his every movement, watching quietly like a hunter would their prey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun took another step towards soobin, then another, until he was just a foot away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to enter the alpha’s personal space, never breaking eye contact with him to show he wasnt afraid. But then soobin’s calm and cold voice forced him to stop advancing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dont,” soobin said. It was so demanding, yeonjun almost obeyed. But yeonjun obeys no one, and so he fought the command. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dont come closer,” soobin warned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” yeonjun asked stubbornly. His eyes glared right back at soobin. No one should stare down an alpha like that. But instead of getting angrier, soobin’s wolf almost seemed amused at the show of dominance from this little omega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because i can feel the anger. I need time to reign it back in. i dont want to hurt you,” he whispered to the older boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun snorted. “You’re not going to hurt me. Let me calm you down,” he said softly, reaching forward with his hand to touch soobin’s arm. But before he could make contact with his skin, soobin jerked back. Yeonjun wanted to whine. That was pretty much a rejection to the omega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You dont understand. I cant control myself right now. Whenever i get angry, there is only two things that can calm me back down. i either let the rage run dry and i destroy things or…” soobin hissed out, clenching his hands into fists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or what?” yeonjun asked. His heart started beating really fast at the look soobin was giving him. He swallowed, finding his mouth dry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or i need physical contact. A way to vent my feelings, someone to grab onto and ground me, someone to distract me from my rage,” he whispered, his body quivering with the primal urge to take the omega right in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun was quiet for a few seconds, letting soobin’s words cut through the thick atmosphere. Soobin looked away, afraid he would see disgust in yeonjun’s eyes at the admission. Soobin basically just said he needed to use someone like an object to calm himself down. That was sickening to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, that was the best thing yeonjun has heard all day. This big soft alpha needs an omega to calm him down from his rage? Sign him the hell up. Without soobin seeing, yeonjun’s lips quirked up into a cocky smile. He and his wolf always did like to live on the edge. They were both bat shit crazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can be that someone for you,” yeonjun said in the quiet apartment. He was trying like hell to contain his excitement. What would it feel like to have soobin’s hands all over him? To have soobin finally pay attention to him like he’s always wanted? To have all of that dominance and possessiveness directed towards him? It made his body flare up with a strong need he’s never felt before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin shook his head stubbornly. Yeonjun wanted to growl at that. “I cant ask that of you. You deserve so much better. I dont want to hurt you. I can get very rough, maybe even marking you,” soobin argued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Even better</em>, yeonjun thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he took another step closer, entering soobin’s personal space. Soobin’s nostrils flared at the strong heady scent of cinnamon and spice. A growl started to rumble from his throat, warning the omega that he’s crossing a thin line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun ignored the growl, his lips curving coyly. Soobin wanted to wipe the smirk off of him, preferably with his own lips. Yeonjun took another slow step until he was so close soobin could feel his warmth. Still looking into soobin’s eyes, yeonjun reached for the alpha’s arm again, this time soobin letting him touch him. That made yeonjun’s wolf puff up with pride. It was a big honor being allowed in an alpha’s personal space when they were out of control. Yeonjun’s fingers softly caressed his skin, and soobin held his breath, not daring to move a muscle. Then yeonjun stepped even closer so that they were chest to chest, his fingertips slowly trailing up soobin’s arm. He licked his lips, drawing soobin’s attention to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeonjun...you need to stop,” soobin tried to say in finality, but even he was starting to lose his resolve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me,” yeonjun smiled, letting his hand wander up and around soobin’s shoulder to the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dont say i didnt warn you,” soobin growled out, finally losing control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved so fast, yeonjun didnt even see it coming. He blinked and the next thing he knew he was slammed against the wall so hard, all of the breath left his lungs. A few of the hanging pictures rattled from the force, but yeonjun didnt have a chance to look because then soobin was pinning him to the wall with his entire body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun glared at the alpha, his dominant streak coming out. His wolf couldnt help but enjoy a fight. If this alpha wanted his submission, he was going to have to earn it. That only seemed to spur soobin and his wolf even more in their raged-induced state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, a little bit of a notice next time would be nice-mmph” yeonjun started to mouth off, but soobin soon shut him up. He kissed yeonjun with such force that the older’s head banged against the wall slightly. However, yeonjun didnt notice nor care. He kissed soobin back while at the same time his hand was pushing soobin’s shoulder to get the alpha off of him. What can he say? His omega liked to play hard to get, it was just part of his nature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin was way stronger than he let others believe. Despite yeonjun’s struggling, he didnt budge an inch. Still kissing his pouty lips, soobin grabbed yeonjun’s hand that was pushing on his shoulder and pinned it to the wall by his head. Yeonjun gasped at that, his breath coming out in puffs against soobin’s lips. Then soobin took his other hand and gripped yeonjun’s chin, angling his head so that he could kiss him deeper. He licked yeonjun’s bottom lip and then wasted no time slipping his tongue inside, making yeonjun moan out. He and his omega still didnt give up though. His tongue battled soobin’s for dominance, the two alternating between biting and sucking on each other’s lips and tongues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This kiss wasnt anything that yeonjun has experienced before. It was rough but then gentle, and then rough again. Soobin left him dizzy and wanting more. Soobin’s scent was intoxicating, a mix between rage and want. It was all for yeonjun, all of that hunger and possessiveness was all for him. Yeonjun moved his free hand up and into soobin’s hair, wrapping his fingers into the silky strands and yanking harshly. But whether he was trying to push soobin away or pull him closer he will never know. All he knows is that soobin’s lips tasted incredible and he never wants this kiss to stop. He wants more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin growled into yeonjun’s mouth, unlocking his lips from yeonjun’s and trailing down his jaw. Yeonjun whined at that, yanking soobin’s hair to make him come back, but soobin resisted, chuckling as he kissed yeonjun’s neck all the way down to his collarbone. Yeonjun leaned his head back more against the wall, his eyes glazed over and half lidded in desire as he gave soobin more access to his body. Soobin’s hand gripped his wrist even tighter against the wall, finally sliding his palm up to connect and intertwine their fingers now that yeonjun stopped fighting him somewhat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasnt enough. Everything soobin was giving him still wasnt enough. He wanted more. He wanted to be greedy and selfish. His wolf urged him to get closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come back here,” yeonjun growled out, pulling soobin’s head back up so that he could kiss those pouty lips again. This time soobin didnt resist, letting the omega bite his bottom lip and forcing his tongue back inside soobin's mouth. Soobin's wolf enjoyed yeonjun’s bossy nature, finding it refreshing. He wasnt meek or submissive. Yeonjun was demanding and confident. Soobin’s wolf respected yeonjun for not being afraid of them in their time of need. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun took what he wanted without remorse, licking and tasting soobin however he liked. It drove soobin crazy, and soon he found his hands travelling down yeonjun’s sides and gripping his thighs. Yeonjun wasted no time wrapping his long legs around soobin’s waist, soobin pushing him even harder into the wall. They were both very turned on, causing yeonjun to get a bit daring and grind against soobin. Soobin growled out, but yeonjun swallowed it with another forceful kiss. His hands roamed all over soobin, not leaving an inch untouched. He gripped the back of soobin’s shirt, pushing the alpha closer if that was even possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon soobin’s rage was completely gone, nothing but desire for yeonjun overwhelming his senses. He was in a daze, his lips never leaving the omega’s skin. His fingers dug so harshly into yeonjun’s thighs that they would leave bruises again. His teeth scraped against yeonjun’s neck leaving marks, and yeonjun’s lips were swollen from him biting and tugging on them. They were both panting, the kisses becoming messy and sloppy. Soobin looked no better. He would bet that there was going to be slight scratch marks on his back later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It got so bad between the two, the desire so potent, that soobin found himself licking the junction between yeonjun’s neck and shoulder. He was moments away from doing something they both couldnt take back. His teeth began to scrape harshly on the soft skin, yeonjun’s moans filling his head. Yeonjun’s omega was urging him on, begging the alpha to finish what he was starting. To finally bite and claim them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin was going to do it, the animal side of him not giving a damn that he was somewhat forcing himself onto the omega- to win him over like he was a prize. His teeth began to sink into yeonjun’s shoulder, just barely, making yeonjun gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin doesnt know how he did it. He doesnt know how he was able to bring back control to his senses. But he managed to stop himself before permanently claiming yeonjun as his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In another blink yeonjun was panting against the wall, his shirt falling off his shoulder, his skin marked all over and his lips red and swollen and spit slicked, but there was no soobin with him. He just managed to coherently see soobin step away from him, making a quick escape out of the lust-filled room, the door slamming behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s omega was crushed at the rejection. It was almost as if the alpha didnt want to claim them. Tears threatened to burn behind yeonjun’s eyes, his emotions raging all over the place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell just happened? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he really not good enough to claim? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol would you look at that? I actually have a plot going.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mean, I guess I should put a trigger warning for the sexy times in this chapter, but like, you guys read the tags and have clicked on this willingly, so I don't see the point lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beomgyu sighed for the third time, shifting awkwardly on the couch. Taehyun was on the other end of the couch, looking anywhere but at beomgyu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu felt about a million things while sitting there. First, he was angry. Angry that they were being stupid and putting themselves in this weird position. He was angry at taehyun for not paying attention to him, but also angry at himself for being too aggressive and not taking into consideration taehyun’s feelings. Next he became depressed. Both him and his wolf craved attention, touch, reassurance that they were relevant. More so than the other omegas out there. so imagine how his wolf feels when the alpha of their choosing isnt giving them the time of day? And lastly, he feels desperate. He wants to kiss taehyun so bad, his fingers are itching to run through his soft light brown hair, he wants to curl into taehyun’s body so that there was no telling where taehyun’s scent began and his ended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of beomgyu’s inner turmoil, taehyun received a series of text messages from his phone. He brought his phone out, and immediately his mood went sour. Beomgyu could taste the anger and animosity on his tongue. His wolf whined at the alpha’s rage, urging beomgyu to go to him and find out what was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, he held himself back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today just wasnt a good day for taehyun. First hueningie tells them that his and soobin’s parents are being pieces of shit, and now his own family is adding on to the stress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun glared at the phone, wanting to just run away once and for all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the text messages from his sister and parents, the hatred for them coming back after all this time he’s been away. Apparently, his sister is getting mated and expects the entire circle of family and friends to come back home next weekend to celebrate it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was always about her. And if the attention wasnt aimed at her (for once), then it was all about his eldest brother. Taehyun’s family was cold, always calculating, trying to find the next person to leech off of or broaden their circle of friends. He hated living at home so much, so he purposely chose this university far away with his own apartment so that he could get away from them. He was nothing to them. They always made him feel useless, insignificant, and unimportant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun put his phone down, reaching over to rub his wrist in anxiousness as he thought about what he could do to get out of this little family get together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he doesnt go, then his situation would be completely worse. There was no telling what his mother and father would do. However, if he does go, his brother, sister, and cousins will all pick on him and belittle him. Especially since he was not only pursuing music (something they considered hysterical and a waste of time), but also unmated. Being an alpha male, he should at least have a partner by now if not a mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so lost in thought, he didnt hear the words from the person next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey…” beomgyu said, breaking the silence between them. He reached over, gently pulling taehyun’s right hand away from his left, his skin becoming slightly red from rubbing his wrist so harshly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” he asked softly in his deep daegu accent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun swallowed, his mouth dry. “Yes…” he answered. But then changed his mind. He was never one to lie. “Actually no, it isnt,” he told the older boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what’s wrong?” beomgyu asked, genuinely worried. Taehyun noticed that he didnt let go of his wrist, not that he minded anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun sighed, taking a deep breath. “Its my family. My older sister is getting mated next weekend and wants all of us to come back home for the ceremony. Everyone is going to be there: my parents, my older brother, my cousins, aunts, uncles, family friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that sounds wonderful!” beomgyu said cheerfully, not understanding why taehyun says this like its a bad thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With taehyun’s silence, beomgyu’s smile fell from his lips. “Or...its not wonderful?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun weakly smiled at him, unconsciously moving his hand so that he could hold beomgyu’s properly. “Yeah, its not wonderful. My family are a bunch of assholes. They dont really like me, and they always look down on me. Ive learned to ignore it, but i just dont want to go back there, especially not alone. I would ask soobin or hyuka to come with me, but with what’s going on at their house right now there is no way in hell im bothering them with my crap.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu frowned, not liking the idea of taehyun’s family treating him like shit. Not that he could say anything better for his own family. beomgyu was just a pretty face and a means for enhancing his father’s social connections by mating someone of importance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, why dont i just come with you to the party?” beomgyu suggested without thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun stared back at him with disbelief. “You would do that for me? Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re friends now, arent we? Do i need a reason to help you out?” he blinked at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun looked away, smiling slightly. “Right, we’re friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu would rather be something more, but obviously taehyun was hesitant. If being friends was the only way to become closer with the alpha, then beomgyu was content with this for now. His omega craved his touch so bad, beomgyu was willing to resort to anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun was still looking away, but never let go of beomgyu’s hand. “Thanks,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They remained silent for a while, watching the sun slowly set and reflect off of the apartment walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was peaceful...until yeonjun came home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its been a week now, and yeonjun wasnt getting better. Beomgyu started to worry about his best friend. He and taehyun were currently packing for taehyun’s sister’s mating. They have to leave in an hour, and yeonjun hasnt left the apartment except for classes and sometimes dance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu glanced worriedly at taehyun, torn between not wanting to leave yeonjun alone in his depressed state and not wanting to leave taehyun alone with his family. Taehyun gave him the same worried look. It wasnt healthy for an omega to become depressed. Their emotions are always strongly tied to their physical well-being. If yeonjun continues to spiral down this path, it could be very bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he was super depressed just yet. He was just feeling down, and rejected, and irritated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you dont want me to stay with you yeonjunnie? Taehyun doesnt mind,” beomgyu said to the lump of blankets on their couch that used to be yeonjun. Even though yeonjun couldnt see him, taehyun nodded in agreement. He didnt want this stupid thing between soobin and him getting worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made yeonjun mad. They are treating him like he’s fragile. He pushed the covers off of himself, glaring at the two younger ones. Beomgyu almost breathed a sigh of relief seeing the anger in his eyes. Yeonjun always had a short temper, snapping at a moment’s notice. He never thought he would love to see that face so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to god if you ask me that one more time, im kicking you out,” yeonjun snarled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But this is my apartment! I moved in first!” beomgyu whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of your stuff will be in the hallway if you dont leave already. Go have fun at the party, eat lots of food,” yeonjun said, and then he threw the blankets back over himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu sighed, knowing how stubborn yeonjun could get. He decided to finally let it go. With a nod to taehyun, they gathered their remaining stuff and started to head out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of the door clicking, yeonjun breathed a sigh of relief. He just wanted to be left alone in his thoughts for a little bit without beomgyu hovering like a mother hen. He waddled out of his blankets and went to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and winced at what he saw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked like shit. He definitely needs to take a shower and just try and snap out of his stupor. Ever since the incident with soobin, things have been...awkward. Soobin wasnt ignoring him...not exactly. Soobin was way too nice to do something like that to someone. But the interactions between them have not been natural. In the months since yeonjun first met soobin, they have gradually grown closer, that was no surprise. Soobin sometimes brought yeonjun food (especially bread), or they would walk to class together (mostly yeonjun following soobin around), or spend time in the library doing homework (again, that was mostly soobin, yeonjun hates the library). Soobin sometimes walked him back to his apartment, especially ever since that day the alphas were on their rut and chased yeonjun like a pack of wild wolves (no pun intended). But now….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now they still do those things, just not as comfortably. Its making yeonjun restless and sad. They are stuck in limbo. Yeonjun wasnt exactly rejected, but at the same time it didnt seem like soobin wanted him. Which was it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now, its been three days since yeonjun has last seen soobin, which would explain why he was moping around on the couch. Apparently (according to taehyun) soobin was on his rut. It was a short one, seeming to last only a few days, so soobin should be fine by like tomorrow or whatever, but still….yeonjun was an <em>omega</em>, and soobin was an <em>alpha</em>. Helloooo? He could totally help him through it, but once again, soobin rejected him. Yeonjun was growing irritated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a quick shower, yeonjun sat on his couch, stewing and getting more pissed off the more he thinks about soobin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun glared at the wall, his mind racing. After some time, he finally came to the conclusion that soobin was a total idiot. But then, he cant totally blame soobin. His whole life everyone has been telling him he was weak and an embarrassment as an alpha. The fact that he was still able to smile and remain gentle and caring despite being surrounded by negativity and unfairness was quite admirable. If it was yeonjun, he probably would have grown up as one of those delinquents who hates the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, soobin was a way better person than any of them could ever be. That right there shows how strong of a person he is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s omega paced around inside of him, urging him to go to soobin for the hundredth time, whining at being away from the alpha for so long (it was only three days, but felt like an eternity). Yeonjun agreed whole-heartedly with his wolf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally snapping, yeonjun stood up from his couch. Breathing in a deep breath of air, he wanted to scream internally at the alpha. He was getting more and more sour, his mood darkening. No matter what he does, soobin refuses to chase him, or acknowledge him in the way that he wanted. He never once mentioned mating, or claiming, or how he is such a good omega for him, or what a catch he is. Yeonjun lives off of stuff like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They've gotten closer in the past few months, and still he treats him with respect. He treats him like a friend, a <em>pal</em>. It was driving yeonjun crazy. He knows the alpha is attracted to him, he knows the alpha side of him is urging him to do what is only a part of nature. So why isn't Soobin giving in? What is the reason? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun is shameless enough to admit that he has tried everything to get soobin’s affection over the months. He flirts, he plays coy, he dresses nice and maybe he sways his hips a bit more than natural, or he makes sure to bend down to pick up a pencil right in soobin’s line of sight, or he showcases his collarbone a little more with his necklaces and chokers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But still </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sure, they kissed once and maybe yeonjun kind of helped him through a little problem (ok it was a big problem, and yeonjun doesnt regret it for a second), but that was it! That was just casual stuff shifters do to help each other out! It meant nothing (not to yeonjun though). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In anger, yeonjun grabbed his keys and phone, and stomped out of his apartment. He was on a mission and nothing could stop him. As he crossed campus, he outright ignored anyone who tried to talk to him or give him attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun and his wolf finally have come to a conclusion and no one could change their minds. This could either make them or break them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The truth is, Yeonjun doesn't want the other alphas' attention. He doesn't want a super manly alpha with a potent scent and aggressive pheromones. He doesnt want the strongest alpha around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants a nerdy and quiet alpha, who likes to read books and who can't for the life of him walk straight without tripping. He wants a tall and gentle alpha that will take care of him, give him his jacket when it's cold outside even though he's only wearing a light shirt underneath, bring him coffee when he's tired and stayed up late dancing, notice his different hair color and new outfits, and tell him how nice he looks. He wants a stupid alpha that spends extra time studying with him even though it's late out and he has an exam the next morning just so he can walk him home and make sure he gets in safely. He wants an alpha that will bring him bread because they both love to eat ungodly amounts of food, and he wants an alpha who doesn't care if he gains 10 pounds because that alpha is right there with him gaining the same amount of weight. He wants an alpha with an adorable shy smile and dimples in his cheeks and the cutest laugh ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't want just any alpha though, he wants Soobin. He wants Soobin so much he could cry. His omega is lonely. Just being around soobin’s scent to comfort him isn't enough anymore. He needs to wrap himself in that scent, he needs to claim that scent for himself. He needs to mark his territory as his so no other omega would come near him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His wolf was getting depressed from the lack of attention of the alpha, he could feel it. If the alpha doesn't want to claim him, then he was just going to have to march in there and claim him for himself, secondary genders be damned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Choi Yeonjun doesn't play submissive. He gets what he wants when he wants it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stomped up to soobins apartment, using the key that taehyun gave him (he took it from taheyun without remorse) and pushed the door open without permission. They are close enough to know each other's houses by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was the day. Today was the day he was going to claim his alpha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Choi Soobin, get your ass out here, I have something to say and you are damn well gonna listen-" he stopped his rant as he entered the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin was at the counter, making tea. That was fine, that was something soobin always did. But now he did it shirtless. Soobin turned around and Yeonjun’s mind went blank as he gave soobin a once over. He knew the alpha was well-fit. But this...this was way better than yeonjun imagined. Yeonjun’s mouth watered and his wolf purred. To make matters worse, soobin’s scent was like 50 times stronger, probably from finishing up his rut. Yeonjun and his omega were both ready to strip their clothes and jump the alpha within a moment’s notice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A million things were racing through yeonjun’s head. Things like</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did soobin get through his rut okay? Does he need me to take care of it? I’m perfectly fine being used if it meant having him all over me. Oh god, im such a whore for him. Shit, can he smell how aroused i am? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin was so confused at yeonjun’s silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Soobin smiled at him kindly. "You want some tea hyung?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh.. sure," yeonjun said awkwardly, snapping out of his dirty thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Soobin made some, he turned back around assessing yeonjun. Yeonjun became nervous. He felt like prey under his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what brings you here?" Soobin asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-no reason," yeonjun muttered. Dammit, where was all of his confidence from a few minutes ago? Yeonjun never becomes tongue tied in front of others before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were saying something as you barged in..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, please dont give me that smirk.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhhh no I didn't. Well it was nice seeing you, I gotta go now-" yeonjun tried to make his escape, but Soobin was quicker. He grabbed the omegas hand, pulling him closer into his chest. Yeonjun was down right freaking out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me what's wrong. I can help," soobin offered sweetly, softly pushing some of yeonjun's bangs back into place. Yeonjun almost purred at the contact, that's how deprived he was of soobin’s touch. His mind was shouting all sorts of things at the alpha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Touch me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Claim me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mate me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Make me yours.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Be mine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun finally gathered his scattered thoughts back together, and focused on his anger from earlier. He grabbed a hold on that anger and let it fuel himself, used the anger as a way to push past the fear of being lonely forever. </span>
</p>
<p>Yeonjun<span> truly finally lost it. Never before in his life has he had to work for something this hard. Things just dropped effortlessly into his lap. This was a new experience for him, something he’s never done before, and it scares him. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>But rather than feel the fear, he took hold of the anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a fit of rage and emotional distress, he glared at Soobin, stepping into the alpha’s personal space so that they were chest to chest. Soobin blinked at the sudden movement, but showed no signs that he was annoyed or felt threatened by yeonjun’s actions. He simply stared into yeonjun’s eyes, confused as to what was going on in the omega’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm tired of this shit," yeonjun growled out nastily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin was taken aback by the sudden change in mood. "tired of what hyung?" he asked gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God I hate you!" Yeonjun yelled. soobin flinched at that. His heart felt like it got stomped on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate how sweet you are, and how gentle you are! You're an alpha male for God's sake!" Yeonjun yelled in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin looked like he got kicked, his face turning sad. He should have seen this coming, in all honesty. This was how it always was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know hyung. I know I'm not the strongest or toughest alpha out there. I would rather read than play sports. I know I'm not worthy of an omega as a mate like the other alphas. But I just can't help it, I thought you understood that, as my friend..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to be friends with you!" Yeonjun yelled in his face some more, huffing from the effort. That was like a knife to soobin’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-oh..." Soobin whispered, his eyes starting to sting from those words. He still couldnt look away from yeonjun’s angry eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Urghhh!" Yeonjun breathed heavily, his breath hitting soobins face. "Why are you so dense!! How long is it going to take for you to notice me? How long is it going to take before you make me yours?! I've been practically begging for weeks now!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin blinked the tears away, not sure he heard that right. "I'm sorry, what?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, how stupid are you? Every day I dress all pretty for you, hoping you would compliment me, or tell me I'm cute, or tell me I'm beautiful, or just </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at me. You think I like to study? You think I like going to the library? No! Here I am, forcing myself to actually do my homework just so I can wrap myself in your scent. My whore of a wolf practically eats it up, the traitor. I prance around all pretty for you, and you don't even bat an eyelash!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin was growing flustered, unsure of how to handle the clearly emotional omega in front of him. He stood still, listening patiently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, I even wore some of my nicest chokers and necklaces, hoping to draw the attention to my neck. I was practically baring myself to you, I'm so humiliated. Is there someone else? Am I not good enough? Am I not worthy of claiming as a mate?" Yeonjun whispered that last question and stepped away from soobin, burying his face in his hands. He can't believe himself right now. He's never wanted someone so desperately. He's never felt rejection before, but it's a painful experience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin was silent for a few moments, processing everything with disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I should be the one saying that," he finally spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Yeonjun mumbled, his hands still covering his face. He was trying really hard not to cry at the moment. His emotions were all over the place. This has been one shitty week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin chuckled lightly. "I always thought I wasnt worthy of claiming as a mate. I mean, what omega wants a nerdy alpha who likes to read, and cuddle, and watch dramas with a mug of hot cocoa? I don't like to fight, or get competitive. I'm not controlling or emit a ton of pheromones to get what i want. I was always made fun of and bullied over my softer personality." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully reached toward yeonjun's face, grabbing his hands and gently pulling them away so he could look the omega in the eyes again. God, he loved yeonjun’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes softened at him, and yeonjun's heart skipped a beat. Then he smiled his pretty dimpled smile that drove yeonjun crazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Imagine getting made fun of your whole life, being told you weren't a great alpha and that you were weak. That was fine for me, i got used to it. But then one day, in walks the most gorgeous omega I have ever laid eyes on. He was beautiful, more beautiful than anyone else I have ever met. He smelled heavenly, making my mouth water. He was everything I could ever want. And I'm not talking about the omega wolf side of him, even though there was that too. He was funny, and confident. Everybody loved him. He was great at dancing, he had the prettiest laugh and the softest smile. He takes great care of others too. He has the cutest nose scrunch when he gets upset, and he loves to eat food. He is somewhat cheeky and mischievous but that only adds to his charm. His lips are addicting, pouty and soft that I just want to kiss forever. His skin is fair, and sometimes he likes to be crazy and dye his hair outrageous colors that only add to his looks." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun's heart was pounding frantically, a warm feeling pooling in his stomach. Soobin </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> notice him. All this time he was watching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, imagine meeting an omega like that. Imagine meeting an omega that practically became my whole world. How could someone as amazing as that ever want someone like me? I'm a speck of dirt compared to him. I'm a laughing stock. He deserves someone much better than me. He deserves so much more than I could ever give him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun was starting to cry now, a slow tear falling down his cheek. Soobin cupped his cheeks, gently wiping away the tears. It was so soft of a gesture, almost like he was afraid he would break yeonjun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And that...is why I would never claim you as mine, yeonjunnie. You are too precious for a poor excuse of an alpha like me. You even confirmed it the first day we met. It was ‘never going to happen’, and I knew that, i accepted that, so I never got my hopes up. I'm fine just staying friends with you. Your happiness is my happiness. It might hurt a bit once you do find a worthy alpha and mate with them, but I think I can handle it. My wolf might not, but ill manage..." Soobin rambled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was dumb," Yeonjun sniffled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh?" Soobin asked, letting go of yeonjun's face. Yeonjun immediately missed the warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was dumb, and stupid, and an idiot," yeonjun cried. "I don't want a super tough alpha. I don't want someone controlling and suffocating. I don't want an aggressive and competitive alpha. I want to be cuddled, and I want to be worshipped, and I want someone who will hold me as I sleep, or play with my hair, or hug me when I'm stressed, someone who brings me coffee when I'm tired and bread when I'm hungry, and watches dramas late at night with me, or walks me home late even though they have an exam the next day. Someone who notices me and calls me pretty, and compliments me, and I want you Soobin God dammit." Yeonjun wailed. "Just claim me already, I don't want anybody else but you. I just want to breathe that irresistible scent of yours all damn day, and maybe roll around in your clothes so everybody knows I'm yours and-and-" he hiccupped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin was at a loss for words. So that’s when yeonjun took matters into his own hands. He wrapped his arms around soobin’s neck, and finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> connected their lips. He sighed in pleasure and content. He moved his pouty lips against soobins slowly, begging for Soobin to kiss him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiss me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin snapped out of his shock, gripping yeonjun's waist and backing him against the kitchen table. Yeonjun was giddy at the feeling of being caged in by soobin’s taller body. He felt safe and protected. He sighed out, opening his lips and giving Soobin the opportunity to kiss him deeper. He tightened his hold on soobin, kissing him back harder. He didn't want gentle, he didn't want soft. He wanted to be owned by this alpha. A possessiveness Soobin has never felt toward anyone else before surfaced deep within him. He growled into yeonjun's mouth, establishing his claim. His wolf was urging him on to mark what was theirs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did just that. His lips left yeonjun's, making the omega chase after them in desperation. He trailed down his jaw to his neck, a low rumble in his chest and the delicious taste of his omega on his lips. He kissed a soft spot that had yeonjun melting in want. Soobin growled again, his alpha pheromones for once permeating the air, clinging to his omega. Yeonjun couldn't help the whine that escaped his mouth, and he did something he never thought he would do in his entire life. He bared his neck for this alpha. He submitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin growled with pride and the permission he was granted. Even though it was clear what yeonjun wanted, he still stopped to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" He whispered heavily against yeonjun's neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun gave him even more access. "God yes, please please please. Mate me, claim me. Make me yours," he babbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin ducked his head so his lips were grazing the junction between yeonjun's neck and shoulder. "As you wish," he muttered against his skin. Yeonjun shivered at the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin bit down hard, drawing blood, and quickly licking the wound to soothe it. Yeonjun whimpered, his eyes flashing wolf. He pushed Soobin off him slightly, impatience in his actions, sinking his own teeth into the side of soobin’s neck without permission. Not that soobin minded it. Soobin pulled him in impossibly close, his alpha surfacing briefly with pride. Once yeonjun let go with his teeth, Soobin went back to kissing him senseless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the best kiss yeonjun has ever had. Soobin paid special attention to every sensitive spot he had. He kissed his lips slowly, like he had all the time in the world. Yeonjun opened his lips up without even having to be asked, his intentions quite clear. Soobin smiled at the demand, slipping his tongue in and swirling it around slowly, tasting every inch of yeonjun’s mouth. Their first kiss was aggressive and urgent, but this one was gentle and slow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun has come to the conclusion that he hates gentle and slow kisses even more than before. Because this kiss was driving him so crazy, so desperate, making him go wild. He wrapped his legs around soobin’s waist, leaning slightly back on the table. If they dont get off if it soon, it surely was going to break. Soobin leaned more into yeonjun, kissing him deeper, using one hand to grip yeonjun’s thigh and the other to balance them both against the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun broke the kiss abruptly, both of them panting heavily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soobin, enough of this slow and gentle crap. If you arent inside of me within the next 5 minutes so help me god im gonna-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun didnt finish his threat because soobin suddenly picked him up effortlessly (yeonjun was by no means small even though he was smaller than soobin) and carried him to his room, slamming the door shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He threw yeonjun onto his bed, making the omega smirk. “Now we are getting somewhere,” he said happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so impatient,” soobin told him, giving him an affectionate look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The faster you get over here, the faster i get to come,” yeonjun argued with a cute pout on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And also selfish,” soobin hummed, unzipping his jeans lazily. That was like music to yeonjun’s ears. He couldnt take his eyes off of soobin’s as the alpha slowly pulled his jeans off. Yeonjun wanted to look down, he really did. But there was just something in the way soobin was staring at him that made him feel like he was on fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin was completely without clothes, and he gently leaned on the bed, crawling closer to yeonjun. His eyes glowed a soft red underneath his dark bangs, and yeonjun was at a loss for words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin chuckled, reaching forward to grip yeonjun’s shirt. “If we go fast hyung, how would we enjoy ourselves?” he then yanked yeonjun’s shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Next, he started fumbling with yeonjun’s zipper, slowly pulling it down. “Dont you want to feel every single inch of me? Dont you want to be as close as possible to me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun couldnt breathe, the silky smooth sound of soobin’s voice contradicting his words and actions. He carefully peeled off yeonjun’s clothes, almost as if he was unwrapping a present. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, hyung? You’ve been quiet,” soobin said, leaning closer so that he was almost on top of yeonjun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” yeonjun breathed out. “I want all of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin climbed over yeonjun, gently pushing him so that he was on his back. Yeonjun looked up, waiting for soobin to make the next move. Soobin’s hands trailed up his sides so that he was gripping his waist, then he leaned down and kissed him. This time yeonjun licked soobin’s bottom lip, demanding entrance. Soobin of course gave it to him. Anything yeonjun wanted, yeonjun got. Yeonjun wrapped his arms around his neck, gripping the strands of hair at the base and slipped his tongue in. He played dirty, shoving his tongue down soobin’s throat and sucking on his lips. However, soobin slowed the kiss down again, leaning back a little. Yeonjun whined a bit at that, but was immediately placated when soobin settled himself in between yeonjun’s legs. Without hesitation, yeonjun spread his legs more so that soobin could fit comfortably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasnt enough. Just having soobin close wasnt enough for him. He leaned his hips up, grinding against soobin, searching for that friction he so desperately needed. He got some of it, moaning into soobin’s mouth and making the younger alpha gasp a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-soobin i cant. I get why you want to go slow, but i just cant,” he whimpered. “I dont care how we do it, just please, please come inside me. Ive waited too long for this. As long as its you, it doesnt matter,” yeonjun begged. He was actually begging. Normally he would feel degraded, but it was completely different with soobin. He trusted him not to be controlling and take advantage of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin grinded against yeonjun again, making the older omega hiss. “Y-yeah, ok. We can always do more next time,” he promised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun rubbed his hips against soobin’s again. “Oh trust me, there will be plenty more ‘next times’” yeonjun muttered out, making soobin laugh slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin’s muscles were tense from the control he was trying to keep inside. Yeonjun could feel it, secretly glad he wasnt the only one struggling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeonjunnie, you want some foreplay or just go straight to it?” he asked, licking his bite mark on yeonjun’s neck possessively. That shot pleasure all throughout yeonjun’s body. He secretly liked being owned by soobin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do <em>you</em> think?” yeonjun gasped out against soobin’s ear, nipping his lobe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin hummed, getting the message. “I wanted our first time to be a little more romantic, but i just cant hold on much longer,” soobin complained slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, you imagined us being together?” yeonjun asked, momentarily touched at the thought of soobin wishing for yeonjun just as much as yeonjun wished for him. “And second of all, you talk too much. I swear ill just impale myself on you if you dont-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, yeonjun was shut up by the feel of two fingers entering his hole. It seems like it was going to be a habit of yeonjun’s threats getting cut off mid-sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moaned out at that, trying to move his hips so that he can feel soobin’s fingers deeper. Soobin let him squirm as he fingered him in and out. We all know that omegas can produce their own lubrication, so of course it was easy for soobin to slide in and out continuously. He added in a third finger, and then a fourth, making sure yeonjun can take his size. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are-<em>ah</em>-you really that big that you n-need four fingers?” yeonjun gasped out, sweat starting to form all over his body. He was growing impatient, but also excited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thats a dumb question hyung. You saw and felt me before,” soobin replied, removing his fingers once he was satisfied he wouldnt hurt yeonjun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without answering, yeonjun reached between their bodies, feeling for soobin’s cock. He gripped it, making soobin release a little noise. Soobin let him explore a bit, slightly smug with himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, yeah he was big. The biggest yeonjun has probably seen. He doesnt think he will be able to deep throat him when he gives soobin a blow job (and oh he will, just not yet). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok fuck it. Put it in me,” yeonjun said, releasing soobin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin snorted, “you have a way with words, yeonjunnie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun didnt reply, holding his breath when soobin moved and aligned himself with yeonjun’s hole. He slowly started to slide in, both of them moaning. Yeonjun gripped soobin’s shoulders tightly, hanging on for dear life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” soobin whispered, only about halfway in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than ok, hurry up,” yeonjun gasped out, nipping soobin’s neck with impatience. Soobin didnt need to be told twice, sliding in until he was at the hilt, both of their hips rubbing against each other. He stayed in that position for a minute, giving yeonjun time to adjust. His wolf was going crazy inside of him, urging him to take this little omega hard, but soobin ignored him, maintaining control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Move</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” yeonjun hissed, circling his hips seductively and then wrapping his legs securely around soobin’s waist to keep him inside deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin did just that, sliding out and then sliding back in slowly a few times, starting a rhythm. He gripped yeonjun’s waist, breathing through his nose so that he could calm himself down and not get too lost in the lust for yeonjun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickened his pace a bit, but he was still holding back. Yeonjun finally had enough. He gripped soobin’s face, brushing his sweaty bangs aside so that he could stare into those eyes once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soobin, im not some china doll that you can break easily. I dont want you to hold yourself back from me. I want all of you, both the soft side and the animalistic side. You hear me?” yeonjun told him firmly. He circled his hips again, whimpering at the feel of soobin in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dont want to hurt you,” soobin whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wont hurt me,” yeonjun told him confidently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me you will tell me if it gets to be too much,” soobin asked desperately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise,” yeonjun said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to be enough for soobin, because he finally let himself get completely lost in the feel and smell of yeonjun. His one hand reached up, searching for yeonjun’s and intertwining their fingers together into the bed sheets. His other hand gripped yeonjun’s hip to keep him still. Then he started moving, getting as close as possible to yeonjun, closer than anyone has ever gotten before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” yeonjun moaned out, loving the shift in soobin’s attitude. It was like a switch turned on. Suddenly yeonjun was wrapped up in everything that was soobin. The alpha quickened his pace, harshly snapping his hips into yeonjun. They were skin to skin, heat burning between the both of them. Yeonjun’s eyes fluttered at the feel of soobin so deep inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, yeonjun?” soobin whispered, his breathing labored. He quickened his pace even more, fucking yeonjun so rough that they started to scoot up the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel amazing,” yeonjun gasped out. “I can feel every inch of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cant believe he ever thought sex with soobin would be boring. Yes, soobin was a gentle lover, and yes he would take care of his partners well. But he was so much more than that. He knew exactly which buttons to push, exactly where to angle himself so that yeonjun was feeling so good his mind became mush. He alternated between fucking him slowly and then fucking him rough. It kept bringing yeonjun high and low, dragging on the moment between the two of them so that it would never end. The build up was unbearable, the need to come so bad yeonjun wanted to cry. But at the same time, there was a certain pleasure in both of them being denied that immeasurable feeling. It was delicious torture for the both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin slowed again, giving yeonjun time to unlatch his arms from soobin and grip the headboard so that he can hang on tight. Soobin got the hint, smirking while leaning in and kissing yeonjun as he quickened his pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Faster,” yeonjun demanded on a moan. Soobin complied, sliding in and out, all thoughts out of his mind except for yeonjun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More,” yeonjun whispered out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed squeaked so bad, yeonjun thought for sure they were going to break it. Not that he cared. He would fuck soobin anywhere at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God you feel so good,” soobin muttered, licking the shell of yeonjun’s ear, his lips passing over yeonjun’s silver earrings. “You’re so tight and perfect for me,” soobin told him. Yeonjun was eating up the words, loving every minute of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me more,” yeonjun said, his voice whining slightly as soobin hit just the right spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so bossy,” soobin chuckled, sucking on his neck and leaving marks all over. But soobin loved yeonjun’s narcissistic side. He loved how his words can get yeonjun feeling so good and turned on.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally he would have been embarrassed about muttering sweet nothings in someone’s ear, but this was yeonjun we were talking about. “You are gorgeous, you know that? I wanted to- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>-fuck you since the day we first met. And then every day after that,” soobin breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That only spurred yeonjun on more. He gripped the headboard tighter, trying to impale himself on soobin’s cock. His cheeks were flushed, his hair a mess, his breathing erratic. Soobin thought he definitely looked pretty just like this, under him and begging for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what did you want to do to me?” yeonjun asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin’s hands wandered all over yeonjun’s sweaty body, scratching lightly at the soft skin, leaving marks all over. He looked into yeonjun’s eyes as he answered him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Many, many filthy things,” he replied seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we are going to have to do all of those things together,” yeonjun told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin’s hips started to stutter, his rhythm becoming sloppy. He leaned his forehead against yeonjun’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im c-close hyung, i cant hold on,” soobin told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im almost there, you better wait. We are coming together,” yeonjun said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin upped his pace despite the need to come. Yeonjun’s eyes fluttered shut, the feeling too much for him. This made soobin frown. He reached forward, gripping yeonjun’s chin as he kept up his brutal pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eyes on me hyung. I want to watch you when you come,” he growled out. Yeonjun forced his eyes open. That was the hottest thing soobin has ever said to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another few seconds of hitting yeonjun’s sweet spot and yeonjun holding on for dear life went by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you feel it too?” soobin asked, desperation laced in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel you, feel you,” yeonjun babbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then soobin reached for yeonjun’s hand, making him let go of the headboard as they both clung to each other. Soobin used his other hand to reach between them, stroking yeonjun’s cock as he stared into yeonjun’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin and yeonjun both groaned as they came. Soobin saw stars, not being able to resist smashing his lips to yeonjun’s messily as they both rode out their highs. Yeonjun whined between kisses, both he and his wolf content at the feel of soobin filling him up. It seemed to last forever, and yeonjun doesnt think he has come this hard before in his life. He made a mess all over himself and soobin, but that didnt stop soobin from sliding in and out of his hole a few more times, wet sounds filling up the room. They both were super sensitive, it was almost painful. But it just felt so good to be this close together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin finally fell on top of yeonjun, still inside him. He didnt care that yeonjun’s cum was all over his hand and now their stomachs. He didnt care that they were sweaty and gross. This was the best he has ever felt in his entire life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” yeonjun swore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, fuck,” soobin swore back, burying his head in yeonjun’s neck while they were trying to catch their breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God damn,” was all yeonjun could say, looking up at the ceiling as his vision started coming back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” soobin chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think i came so hard that i almost blacked out for a second there,” yeonjun muttered, he weakly brought his arm up, running his fingers through soobin’s black sweaty hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it okay?” soobin muttered against yeonjun’s skin, kissing him every time his lips brushed up against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay? It was better than ok, and you damn well know it. If you dont fuck me like this everyday for the rest of my life, im leaving you,” yeonjun threatened. Soobin was laughing, snuggling into yeonjun’s neck. Yeonjun didnt mind the heavy weight on him, even though it did make it a little difficult to breathe. “I mean it choi soobin. No holding back on me. I want what we did, but like, even rougher next time, you hear me?” yeonjun demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, yeonjunnie,” soobin said, finally pulling out of yeonjun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun made a noise of complaint. “Hey get back in there,” he whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, isnt that uncomfortable?” soobin argued back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but i like being full with you in me,” yeonjun pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin groaned. “How could you say that in such a cute way? Thats weird!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “Fine, just give me like 5 minutes and ill be good to go again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin leaned up, his eyes wide. “Five minutes?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun looked back at him. “Uh yeah? I have a huge sex drive. So you better buckle up and satisfy me. Especially on my heats, im like twice as horny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin faked a sound of complaint. “Ugh what did i get myself into? Well, let me at least go and shower us off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun suddenly pushed soobin off of him so that he was on his back. Then he swung a leg over and climbed on top. “Nope, its time for round two,” he said happily, wiggling his hips a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin stared at him incredulously, his hands unconsciously reaching up and gripping yeonjun’s waist. “But hyung, we are all gross with sweat and cum all over the place. Let’s clean ourselves first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun pouted down at soobin. “Why would we waste time getting clean, when we are just going to get dirty all over again? Dont you want to fuck me a few more times?” he traced patterns on soobin’s chest with his finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well...how was soobin supposed to argue against that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello im back again! sorry for the wait, school has been a bitch. I love reading all of your comments, so tell me more how you guys like it! im a sucker for these things. it really gets me motivated <br/>next up is taegyu! ;) and possibly more yeonbin ;)</p>
<p>im not much of a smut writer, but I've been having fun with it. ill try to get better in the future!<br/>after we are done with this fic, all of us need to go get blessed with holy water.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>am I still gonna put a warning at the beginning of the chapter? yes.<br/>but do we really need it? you all know the drill by now lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu glanced at taehyun, who was currently resting his head on beomgyu’s shoulder as the train moved. Poor thing must have been so stressed out about meeting his family that he fell asleep in exhaustion while on the train. Smiling slightly, beomgyu reached over and brushed some of taehyun’s bangs off his forehead. He just looked so cute while he slept. His lips were slightly pouting, and his eyelashes rested so prettily against his cheeks. </p><p>Ok so beomgyu was very smitten with this alpha. He was just so different from all the other alphas he flirted with. He was extremely smart, but also super dumb with his feelings. It was almost endearing. </p><p>Beomgyu was surprised about taehyun’s family. Apparently the alpha was super rich, owning tons of land up in the more mountainous regions of their country. They also owned a few houses in several cities, which is why taehyun was able to grow up with soobin and hueningkai. His family rents out lodging and cabins to vacationers up in the mountains, which is one of the main sources of the family’s income. On top of that, taehyun’s eldest brother mated a girl who’s family owned restaurants, and taehyun’s older sister is about to mate someone who’s family owns hotels. They are slowly building an empire for themselves. </p><p>It was ironic how taehyun’s family could be just as money hungry as his own. Right now as they sit there on the train, beomgyu just knows his father is searching the country for someone of high importance so that he can mate beomgyu off to them and expand his popularity. Whereas taehyun’s family is expanding their connections among the working class, beomgyu’s father is expanding his connections in the political world. He wants to run for prime minister one day, and if it means mating the last of his children off to some grubby old councilman to accomplish this, then so be it.   </p><p>Beomgyu sighed, looking out the window as they passed by trees and houses. Soon they will be getting off the train. Then they have to switch to a cab to go up the mountain to the main lodge where the mating ceremony will happen. Even though taehyun seemed miserable to visit his family again, beomgyu was excited to see the surrounding lands. He and his wolf loved nature. They’ve been stuck in snobby buildings and cities their whole life. One day, if beomgyu ever manages to live his own life how he wants, he’s going to build a beautiful log cabin just for himself on a nice piece of land. Nothing huge or fancy, but also big enough to live comfortably. He will be surrounded by the forest, but not isolated from the city. </p><p>Suddenly, the train slowed, indicating they were arriving at their stop. He softly nudged taehyun awake. </p><p>“Hey, taehyunnie. We’re here,” he whispered. Taehyun slowly blinked his eyes open, staring at beomgyu in a way that made beomgyu slightly feel flushed. Beomgyu turned, getting up to get their bags and avoid looking at taehyun. If he wasnt careful, the alpha might pick up on his scent of arousal. </p><p>The cab ride up to the main lodgings was short but bumpy. Beomgyu and taehyun laughed as they got tossed around in the car, taehyun linking arms with beomgyu so he wouldnt get flown into windshield. </p><p>They exited the car while giggling, beomgyu fixing taehyun’s messy hair. However, soon their happiness was cut short by the small gathering of people in front of the main lodge. Beomgyu wanted to whistle as he took it all in. the place was decorated beautifully, with fairy lights wrapped around the surrounding trees and decorations of white all over. There was catering for food (thanks to the eldest brother’s mate and her family-owned restaurants), and employees helping take bags over to the rooms and log cabins. It was super high class, making beomgyu feel a little grateful that he has a few good suits (unfortunately thanks to his father) to wear to such a high end event. </p><p>As taehyun approached closer to the main lodge, everyone hushed, whispers immediately starting (if they could even be called whispers). </p><p>
  <em> “I didnt think he would show up.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He’s such a disgrace to this family’s name. I heard he wanted to pursue music of all things.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He’s such a waste to the Kangs. No one is going to want to mate him at this point.” </em>
</p><p>Beomgyu frowned as he heard all of this. He glanced worriedly over at taehyun, but the alpha had his usual blank face, showing no emotion. They quickly made it to one of the employees, handing their bags to the young boy. </p><p>Once the boy recognized who taehyun was, he immediately took their luggage. “Right this way, sir! Your room is on the fourth floor, end of the hallway-”</p><p>Beomgyu was still watching taehyun. If he wasnt looking close enough, he probably would have missed the way his lips slightly ticked at the mention of his rooms.</p><p>“Actually,” taehyun cut off the young employee. “I brought a plus one with me last minute. Could you please change my room from the main lodging to one of the smaller cabins nearby?” </p><p>The boy looked surprised at the request, but did not argue. He simply bowed and asked taehyun and beomgyu to wait while he switches the rooms. </p><p>“Why’d you want to leave the main lodge?” beomgyu asked, curious. </p><p>Taehyun sighed, going to reach out to link arms with beomgyu but then thought better of it considering where they were at the moment. Beomgyu recognized it as another ‘tell’ for how anxious taehyun could get sometimes. </p><p>“Usually the immediate family stays on the first floor closest to the family member that is going to get mated. Its a comforting gesture for our wolves. However, ive never been allowed to stay near the family like that ever since i chose to live my life how i wanted. We’ve been fighting for years about this. They put me up on the fourth floor farthest from the main ceremony as a snub. Not that i care, i just didnt want to subject you to this torture with me. So instead, i figured we could stay at one of the guest cabins nearby. That’s where friends and people not associated to the main family stay. Plus its quieter and surrounded by the forest, something i desperately need right now.”</p><p>Beomgyu nodded, understanding. </p><p>The young employee returned with a key in hand, heading up to taehyun and beomgyu. He bowed with respect, taehyun not showing a reaction. “Sir, the mistress is aware of your room change. Im afraid she wasnt happy with the news, and ordered me to give you the cabin that is furthest from this lodging. Its about a 10 minute walk through the forest-”</p><p>“That’s fine,” taehyun cut his rambling off again. “Give me the key, i know the way.” </p><p>“But sir! I can carry your luggage for you.”</p><p>“I think me and beomgyu can handle a few bags on our own,” taehyun told him, reaching down and gently ruffling the boy’s hair. “Why dont you go get some water and a snack in the meantime? If anyone asks, just tell them you are helping me out still,” taehyun smiled slightly. The employee’s eyes widened at the kind gesture, bowing and making his exit in case taehyun decided to change his mind. </p><p>“That was nice of you,” beomgyu told him. Taehyun just shrugged, grabbing his small suitcase and bag and leading the way into the forest. </p><p>“My parents work their employees hard. I figured he hasnt had a break all day today.”</p><p>Beomgyu smiled as he followed taehyun. This boy was much kinder than people gave him credit for. </p><p>**</p><p>Taehyun really shouldnt have brought beomgyu with him to this ceremony. It was a big mistake. He clenched his fists tightly to his sides, trying like hell to control the urge to lock the omega away so that nobody but him can get to him. </p><p>Beomgyu looked so breathtaking as he came out of the room. He just finished changing into nicer clothes for the reception dinner they have to go to soon, and lets just say taehyun’s mind is racing through many inappropriate things at the moment. </p><p>Beomgyu was wearing a nice suit. It was grey and made of fancy cloth. He wore a pink dress shirt with it, and a matching pink and grey tie. His silver blonde hair was straight, and he wore matching silver earrings in his hair. It was a simple outfit, not too fancy for just a dinner. But beomgyu made it look like he was going to see the prime minister personally. </p><p>“How do i look?” beomgyu asked taehyun. He smiled at him, his eyes crinkling up, and taehyun swears his brain was going to malfunction. </p><p>“Uhhh, you look really good,” taehyun muttered. </p><p>Beomgyu pouted a little, not satisfied with the answer. But he decided to let it go. </p><p>“You look fantastic!” he told taehyun. Taehyun was wearing a simple black suit and white shirt. But he also styled his hair up and put in some gorgeous gold earrings. It made beomgyu imagine what it would be like to run his fingers through that hair as he climbed on top and-</p><p>“Should we get going?” taehyun asked, interrupting his thoughts. </p><p>“Yep,” beomgyu said, blinking away the lust. They were just friends after all. </p><p>The walk through the forest was nice and beautiful. It calmed taehyun’s wolf, something he needed both because he was going to see his family again and also because the cabin with beomgyu was feeling too stuffy. The cabin was a two floor cabin. The top floor was just a huge bedroom and bathroom, and the bottom floor was a small kitchen and living area combined into one. It was perfect for a small getaway. Obviously they werent going to share the bedroom. There was a nice sized couch in the living area to sleep on. Beomgyu started to argue earlier about sleeping on the couch and letting taehyun have the bed, but taehyun refused, so they both decided to continue the argument later since they had to hurry and get ready for dinner. </p><p>As they were being seated for dinner, beomgyu noticed taehyun was put furthest from the main family. He sat next to taehyun, watching carefully out of the corner of his eye to make sure he was alright. It seemed like taehyun’s mother and father were already seated at the head, greeting the guests as they walked into the room. They never once glanced over at taehyun or indicated his arrival. This just made beomgyu’s blood boil. </p><p>How could taehyun be okay with this? Why wasnt he angry at this ridiculous treatment? How could he be perfectly calm, just sitting there and letting it happen?</p><p>Suddenly, beomgyu gets it. He understands now why taehyun is so composed and emotionless on the outside, but deep down a storm of emotions on the inside. If he showed one slight weakness, if he showed them that he actually cared, then he would be eaten alive in this place. They may look all fancy and nice, but these people were sharks, secretly watching and waiting to make their move. It was kill or be killed. </p><p>Soon the room filled up, and some random person took the seat next to beomgyu. He glanced over at them, but then glanced back to taehyun. For once in his life, he was glad he grew up around politicians and people of importance, because he knew exactly what to do and how to act in this situation. </p><p>“Well, well, well, if it isnt the runt of the family? Taehyun, how have you been!” the beta wolf next to beomgyu said loudly. He slightly leaned closer to beomgyu, making beomgyu stiffen a little for entering his personal space. His wolf growled at the intruder. </p><p>Taehyun glanced over at the beta, his eyes cold and calculating. Beomgyu could tell it made the beta wolf a bit uneasy, which he secretly wanted to smile at. </p><p>“Ah, beomgyu. Let me introduce to you one of my cousins. Kwang-bin,” taehyun said. </p><p>The beta frowned. “Its kwang-min” </p><p>“Right, thats what i said,” taehyun nodded. </p><p>Beomgyu wanted to snort. Instead he schooled his features, turning to the cousin. “Hi, my name is choi beomgyu. Its a pleasure to meet you,” beomgyu said, giving a dazzling smile. Taehyun felt a small urk at the way his cousin’s attention was completely on beomgyu now. He decided to ignore it for the time being. </p><p>The dinner went better than taehyun could have anticipated. It was all thanks to beomgyu, really. He did most of the talking, acting playful and flirty to take some of the attention off of taehyun. Soon more and more of the family started turning their heads in his direction, listening to every word he had to say.  </p><p>Eventually, his sister and her soon-to-be mate entered the dining area, indicating the main course of meals was about to start. She looked beautiful, he wasnt going to lie, but she just looked so fake. Taehyun’s wolf wanted to growl at her. </p><p>Beomgyu noticed the slight shift in mood coming from taehyun. He was getting especially good at reading him. He ended his conversation with kwang-min (again, sigh) and followed taehyun’s line of sight towards the head of the table. He saw what he assumed was taehyun’s sister, laughing a really obnoxious nasally laugh that grated on his ears. You could tell she was someone who was materialistic and stuck up. Her mate was no better. </p><p>Suddenly, her eyes found taehyun like a vulture’s, narrowing in on him. He showed no reaction, simply staring back at her. Beomgyu could feel the hatred across the room. </p><p>“Arent you going to greet me?” her ear piercing voice echoed around the room. Immediately everyone went quiet. </p><p>Taehyun didnt reply, instead he simply nodded his head in a gesture of acknowledgement, which could be considered rude if she was actually someone of importance. He was an alpha just like his siblings, he didnt have to show respect if he didnt want to. </p><p>His sister made a noise of anger. “You think you are better than me?” she sneered. </p><p>Still taehyun did not reply. </p><p>This made her grow especially angry. “Answer me!” she yelled at him. “I dont even know why we bother inviting you to these things anymore. You have made it clear you dont want to be a part of this family. You just sit there all high and mighty, thinking you are better than all of us with that stone cold face of yours. You are so pathetic. You were the smartest out of the family, and you chose to throw all of that away to study music. How insulting to this family!” </p><p>She really didnt need to make such a scene. Was this family so obsessed in expanding their influence that they alienated taehyun just because he didnt want to mate for money? </p><p>Taehyun kept a bored look on his face, but he clutched his fist into his pants under the table, a disgusting taste forming in his mouth. This is why he left home, this is why he hated staying here. He wasnt welcomed, they didnt care about him. Who needs three alphas in a family anyways? Taehyun was just the runt, the nuisance. </p><p>His thoughts were swirling, bordering on dangerous territory when suddenly he felt a warm hand encircle his. He glanced up briefly, noting beomgyu next to him. Beomgyu wasnt giving him eye contact, trying not to make it look obvious in front of his family, but his hand slightly squeezed taehyun’s trying to get taehyun to unclench his fist. </p><p>After a few more moments of just focusing on his scent and gentle touch, taehyun’s hand little by little relaxed. He’s sure that his nails left bloody imprints into his palm, but they will heal soon enough. Now that he was calmer, he moved his hand so that he could intertwine their fingers together more comfortably. He will forever be grateful for beomgyu being there. He’s been alone in his family for far too long.</p><p>Then beomgyu decided to turn the awkward tension completely around. </p><p>“Hello! My name is Choi Beomgyu and im taehyun’s friend. I love what you have done with the place by the way. The fairy lights outside was such a beautiful touch, it will surely reflect the light so nice in the evening for the ceremony. I have no doubt this will be one of the best mating ceremonies this decade!” </p><p>Taheyun’s sister blinked at beomgyu, her hatred for taehyun momentarily forgotten. “Oh..well thank you,” she slightly blushed. “It was all my mother’s ideas really. We hired the best decorator and mating planner the country has.”</p><p>“And it surely shows,” beomgyu agreed. </p><p>This peeked the attention of taehyun’s mother. “So, beomgyu was it? What does your family do for a living? How did you come to meet my...son?” she said the last word like it was poison. Beomgyu gritted his teeth, hiding his irritation. Again, he cant believe he’s saying this, but he’s actually grateful for his father’s influence in the political world. By societal standards, beomgyu’s family’s rank was way up higher than taehyun’s. </p><p>“Ah, im the third heir to Choi Enterprises. My father is currently running for prime minister this term. My two elder brothers currently hold positions in Congress, and their mates each have fathers that also have seats in the Senate.”</p><p>Beomgyu felt a big smug at this. Yes, he just inadvertently told the entire room that he was higher than them on the food chain. He could crush any of their careers with just a phone call to his father or brothers. Even taehyun blinked a brief surprise at this news, but he quickly hid that as soon as it came. </p><p>The room went quiet, all eyes on beomgyu and taehyun. Beomgyu rubbed soothing circles across taehyun’s knuckles under the table, more for his own comfort. He almost never tosses his title and family influence around, but for taehyun he would do anything. </p><p>“Well how wonderful!” taehyun’s mother and sister said. “After dinner we will have to get well acquainted!” his father joined in. beomgyu wanted to roll his eyes at the obvious fakeness of it all. This is why he left to pursue music and not tell anybody about his family (except yeonjun. But yeonjun loves himself more than anything and never once cared about beomgyu’s family). </p><p>“Of course,” beomgyu gritted out between teeth. </p><p>Soon after, the dinner started. Everybody either talked amongst themselves or with beomgyu, but never to taehyun. Beomgyu not once let go of taehyun’s hand during the first course of dinner. He was extremely glad that taehyun ate with his left hand and beomgyu ate with his right hand, which made holding hands under the table so much easier. </p><p>By the time dessert came, beomgyu was beyond agitated. Every time he tried to talk to taehyun, he was interrupted (mostly by kwang-min). For what felt like the hundredth time, kwang-min tapped his shoulder to gain his attention. Beomgyu’s lips twitched in agitation, but he pasted on a smile and turned to him. </p><p>“Yes?” he asked. </p><p>“Hey so i was just wondering if maybe after this you want to take a walk with me-” taehyun’s cousin stopped mid sentence, his eyes glancing down at the table cloth. Apparently while he was talking, someone moved the cloth from the other side, causing beomgyu and taehyun’s intertwined hands to become slightly more visible. </p><p>Obviously this didnt please the cousin, because his scent immediately grew sour. </p><p>“Sorry, but me and taehyun are quite tired from all of the travelling. We are probably going to bed early tonight to get ready for the big day tomorrow,” beomgyu deterred. He still didnt let go of taehyun’s hand, though he did shove their hands more under the table. Taehyun watched the exchange carefully, but made no move to explain himself to his cousin. Hes sure the gossip will spread like wildfire after this. </p><p>“Ah, ok. Maybe tomorrow then,” his cousin promised beomgyu. Beomgyu didnt respond, simply finishing his dessert quickly so that they could get the hell out of there. </p><p>**</p><p>Beomgyu breathed a huge sigh of relief when they finally entered their shared cabin. </p><p>“Thank god you got us this cabin away from everyone. I can see now why you say you hate coming back here. They all swarm each other like wasps.” </p><p>Taehyun shut the door, locking it to make sure nobody drunk comes by and barges in. his family and friends are known to be partiers. And this weekend is just one neverending party. He then turned to watch beomgyu loosen his tie and unbutton a few buttons to his dress shirt. His suit jacket was already thrown to one end of the couch. Then beomgyu plopped down on the other end of the couch, resting his head on the back of it.</p><p>“God i hate dinner parties. This reminds me of my childhood when my dad would make me go and talk to everyone to try and get personal stuff on them to blackmail them with. I was the youngest and prettiest, so of course people would tell me their deepest secrets without meaning to.” </p><p>Taehyun sighed, walking over and sitting next to beomgyu on the couch. “Sorry you had to go through that. Surprisingly, that wasnt as bad as i thought it would be, and its all thanks to you.”</p><p>Beomgyu snorted. “No need to thank me. It pissed me off with the way they treated you. I mean sure, my father expects me to mate someone to up his political career, but i was never considered an outcast in my family. In fact, im the most important of his children because im the prettiest out of my brothers and i. People practically fall at my feet to want to mate me. But with you, its the complete opposite.” </p><p>They sat in silence for a few moments, both lost in thought. Once the irritation of the night went away, taehyun was more attuned to his surroundings. He was currently sitting next to beomgyu’s jacket, and a particular scent drifted over to taehyun’s nose, making his wolf growl. He glanced over at the jacket, wanting to rip it to shreds and burn it in the fireplace. Would beomgyu be upset if he did?</p><p>He clenched his hands into the couch to prevent himself from doing anything too stupid. Unfortunately, this caught beomgyu’s attention. Taehyun was learning quickly that it was next to impossible to hide anything from the omega. </p><p>“What’s the matter?” beomgyu asked, stretching his neck out. Taehyun glanced away from the jacket, choosing not to answer him. </p><p>“Taehyun?” beomgyu persisted, leaning closer to the alpha and blinking those stupid pretty eyes at him. </p><p>However, that only made things worse. Because the scent that lingered on beomgyu’s jacket also lingered on his dress shirt too. And taehyun could get a strong smell of it now that beomgyu was within inches of him. </p><p>“You smell,” taehyun said, wrinkling his nose. This surprised beomgyu. He brought his arm to his nose and took a whiff. He coughed, understanding dawning on his face. </p><p>“Yeah, that stupid cousin of yours was persistent, wasnt he? He kept rubbing himself all over my arm and side. He wasnt the only one too. A few other betas and alphas, family friends and other cousins of yours im assuming, also tried to cop a few feels and touches as we were leaving.” </p><p>This only made taehyun feel angrier. </p><p>“Huh,” was all he said to beomgyu. </p><p>Beomgyu finally looked at taehyun closely, studying his face. Taehyun glanced away, praying and hoping he would let it go. But by the shit eating grin forming on beomgyu’s face, it was clear taehyun’s prayers were not answered. </p><p>“Does that upset you?” beomgyu asked bluntly. </p><p>“Of course. They are forcing themselves on my friend. Who wouldnt be upset?” taehyun answered smoothly. </p><p>“Hmmm,” beomgyu hummed, scooting closer on the couch to taehyun. “It was pretty clear what kind of intentions kwang-bin (taehyun snorted at the way he said his name wrong) had for me. What they all had for me. I mean, i was the prettiest in the room after all. It could be kind of dangerous for a delicate unmated omega like me to be surrounded by all kinds of alphas and betas.”</p><p>“You are far from delicate,” taehyun argued, laughing slightly. </p><p>“But my scent is just too good to pass up. I worry that one of them will be able to grab me and do bad things,” beomgyu persisted, scooting even closer so that his side was pressing against taehyun. </p><p>Taehyun was immediately reminded of their time in the coffee shop. Beomgyu had a point. He really does gain too much unwanted attention from lots of other wolves. It would be easy for someone like kwang-min or another cousin to grab beomgyu and drag him in one of those many empty rooms and take advantage of him. This made taehyun frown. His wolf was starting to panic, aware of the potential danger he brought beomgyu into. </p><p>“You’re right,” taehyun agreed. “So what are we going to do about it? The mating ceremony is still going on for two more days.” </p><p>Beomgyu smiled inwardly. Is he playing dirty? Yes. Does he care? Not one bit. </p><p>“Well, the only thing i can think of is you need to soften my scent up a bit, kind of like what you did when those alphas on their ruts were after me.”</p><p>“Huh?” taehyun asked dumbly. </p><p>Beomgyu’s hand slowly trailed up taehyun’s arm as he leaned in closer. “What i mean is, just make sure your scent is all over me during the weekend, and hopefully the other wolves will get the hint and stay away. There, problem solved!” beomgyu said happily. </p><p>Taehyun found himself nodding. It was the most logical option they had. If people thought they were together, then they might stay back. Either that, or taehyun claims beomgyu as his mate. </p><p>“Ok fine, ill just give you one of my shirts to wear to bed or something,” taehyun sighed. </p><p>Beomgyu’s lip twitched slightly at that. He was going to have to be a little more aggressive. </p><p>“You know that wont work. Im going to have to be completely wrapped up in your scent,” beomgyu explained logically. </p><p>“What did you have in mind-” taehyun began to ask. But he was cut short when beomgyu swung his leg over and sat in taehyun’s lap on the couch. Taehyun’s face revealed nothing, not even surprise, but he watched beomgyu carefully. </p><p>“Its simple. Just make out with me for a little bit, let me rub myself all over you, ill wear your clothes around the cabin, and in no time at all i will be smelling like you so much that your stupid cousins will need air freshner every time i walk by them. How does that sound?” beomgyu grinned down at taehyun. </p><p>Taehyun said nothing, contemplating the options he had before him. Which was next to nothing. </p><p>“Aw come on taehyunnie!” beomgyu whined. “Please dont make me suffer through another one of kwang-min’s not-so-subtle hands on my thigh. I swear i was going to cut it off with my knife at dinner.”</p><p>So beomgyu lied a little bit. It was true that kwang-min tried to rest his hand on beomgyu’s thigh a few times during dinner, but beomgyu was an expert at dodging shady perverts trying to feel him up. </p><p>“Plussss, wouldnt it be kinda nice to rub in everyone’s faces that this pretty omega belonged to you? They wouldnt have to know it was fake.”</p><p>Ok, taehyun had to admit it would be satisfying to see their faces knowing that none of them could touch beomgyu. Plus his wolf growled at the thought of anyone trying to feel him up. He didnt know kwang-min was being so aggressive during dinner and that just pissed him off even more. </p><p>“I guess-” taehyun started to say, but beomgyu pounced before he could finish his sentence. </p><p>“Awesome, what are friends for, right?” beomgyu snickered, reaching over to run his hands through taehyun’s hair like he’s wanted to do all damn day, and then gripping tight so that he could keep taehyun’s head still. There was no escaping now. He settled himself more comfortably on taehyun’s lap, straddling the alpha. Then he leaned in slowly, looking into taehyun’s eyes for any sign of discomfort. He didnt see any, so he just went for it. </p><p>He brushed his lips gently against taehyun’s, just that small gesture of contact enough for both of them to sigh in content. His wolf was starved and urging beomgyu to take more, but beomgyu had to be delicate here. He didnt want to scare taehyun away. </p><p>However, both taehyun and his wolf surprised the omega, because just that small brush of lips was enough to ignite a huge fire in the pit of his stomach. His hands wrapped around beomgyu’s waist scooting him closer, and taehyun lifted his chin up so that their lips were pressed much more firmly together. They started moving in a gentle rhythm, soft kisses back and forth. Beomgyu wanted to take it further, but he needed taehyun to do that for himself. Taehyun needs to take the next step. So beomgyu decided to torture them both, just softly kissing and giving quick pecks that would never satisfy the both of them. It was driving them both insane. </p><p>As time went on, taehyun grew more and more frustrated. He leaned in more, only for beomgyu to lean away. Beomgyu let go of his lips, panting even though they barely did anything. “That should be good enough, thanks buddy,” he said to taehyun, intending to get up. Without thinking, without even weighing his options or contemplating what move to make next, taehyun gripped beomgyu tighter, caging him in and then smashing his lips back to beomgyu’s. Beomgyu made a squeak of surprise, not expecting this. He had the slight urge to push taehyun off of him, his dominance wanting to come forward, but that immediately went away when taehyun started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Their lips moved together perfectly, taehyun’s tongue giving beomgyu teasing licks until the omega finally opened up for him. Taehyun hesitantly slipped his tongue inside, exploring beomgyu’s mouth. He swirled gently in circular motions, making beomgyu press himself even closer. They both needed air again, and before taehyun could leave beomgyu’s mouth, beomgyu took taehyun’s tongue, sucking on it before releasing it with a wet pop, indirectly indicating what more his mouth could do for the alpha. Beomgyu rested his hands on taehyun’s heaving chest, just staring at the alpha as they caught their breath. They didnt need words to communicate. Just by the look taehyun was giving him, beomgyu <em> knows </em> taehyun feels the same way. He knows taehyun wants him just as much as beomgyu does. Still, there is something keeping him from making a move. </p><p>With great effort, beomgyu got off of taehyun;s lap, licking his swollen lips. “I think ill take a shower first. You got any extra clothes i can wear...you know, for your scent?” he asked. </p><p>Taehyun swallowed, nodding. “They will be waiting for you when you get out.”</p><p>And with that, beomgyu went ahead into the shower.</p><p>**</p><p>Beomgyu was bored out of his skull. The mating ceremony went great, and now they were at the after party. Taehyun told him this will literally go on until the next night, so they could take their time.</p><p>Needing a break from all of the people bombarding him, he walked into one of the quieter rooms that was holding a lot of the food and drinks. Well, yeonjun did tell him to eat a lot of food, so why not? </p><p>It seemed like rolling around in taehyun’s scent all night worked, because so far not too many people approached him. Taehyun and beomgyu both made a silent agreement to share the bed last night, hoping the close proximity would help beomgyu’s situation. Little did beomgyu know, taehyun was a major cuddler. He would have never guessed the emotionless and independent alpha male would cling to something in his sleep all night. Not that beomgyu minded, since he was a cuddler too. God, could this alpha male be any more perfect for him?</p><p>Unfortunately, taehyun’s scent wasnt able to ward off everyone. </p><p>Beomgyu steeled himself for the tenth time that night.</p><p>“Hey there, so i heard you are with that nerdy runt. Why dont you forget about him and spend some time with me instead?” taehyun’s older cousin said, crowding beomgyu and his wolf. Beomgyu was just getting a drink of soda when taehyun’s cousin approached him from behind. Beomgyu quickly looked around for taehyun, but didnt see any signs of the alpha. </p><p>He was going to have to take care of this one himself it would seem. </p><p>“Thanks, but no thanks,” beomgyu replied, trying to be blunt but polite. He didnt want to offend taehyun’s family by accident, but he also was no doormat. </p><p>“Aw come on, there’s no way that runt could satisfy you as well as i could,” kwang-min smirked. </p><p>Beomgyu rolled his eyes, facing the cousin. “Actually, yeah he can. And he did, several times last night if you wanted to know. Didnt you hear us?” the look on the cousin’s face was priceless, even if it was a complete lie. All they did was cuddle last night. </p><p>“Funny, i dont see any marks,” kwang-min sneered. That urked beomgyu and his wolf. He would love for taehyun’s marks to be all over him for the world to see. </p><p>“Unlike you, taehyun is a gentleman. Now if you will excuse me-” beomgyu made to get around the cousin, but the beta immediately gripped onto beomgyu’s wrist. </p><p>“I know you are lying, little omega. That snarky attitude of yours is starting to piss me off. I can probably find better things for your mouth to be doing instead of talking back to me,” he sneered. </p><p>Beomgyu sneered back. “Yeah like bite off that tiny dick of yours if you come within a foot of me, now let go.” beomgyu yanked his arm away as he growled at the other wolf. </p><p>Kwang-min made to grab him again, beomgyu feeling slight fear at the look in his eyes and what he planned on doing to him, but then a whole bunch of people walked into the room for some refreshments, and thats when beomgyu made his escape. </p><p>He walked briskly through the partiers, looking for taehyun desperately. He needs to get out of there. He was so pissed off at being touched against his will, if one more person comes up to him he was going to snap and cause a scene. </p><p>His eyes scanned the crowd until he found taehyun, breathing out a huge sigh of relief. Then he noticed what was happening. </p><p>Taehyun was in a heated argument with his sister, shouting and yelling going on between the two of them. Beomgyu has never seen taehyun so outwardly angry before. His cheeks were flushed, and his face was agitated. He even raised his voice. </p><p>He had no idea what they were saying or arguing about, but he walked into the middle of it anyways and grabbed taehyun’s hand. It was time for both of them to leave. </p><p>He dragged them out of the main lodge, walking through the quiet forest and away from the loud sounds and stuffiness of being close to so many wolves. </p><p>Once they entered their cabin, taehyun let go of beomgyu’s hand, heading up to their room while tearing his uncomfortable clothes off so that he was just in his tshirt and slacks. </p><p>“God i hate them,” taehyun said. </p><p>“Yeah, its just as bad as my family,” beomgyu chuckled, throwing his suit jacket next to the one from yesterday, following him up the stairs. </p><p>“Sorry you had to go through that-” taehyun began apologizing when suddenly he stiffened. He was too angry to notice it before, but he definitely could smell it now. </p><p>“Did he touch you?” taehyun growled out, walking closer to beomgyu who was bending over to get something out of his suitcase.</p><p>His mood just switched a complete 180 that beomgyu was confused for a second. </p><p>“Who?” beomgyu asked. There were a lot of people that touched him and hugged him during the night. </p><p>“My cousin. I smell him all over you,” taehyun said quietly. </p><p>“Oh yeah, he was pretty much going to jump me while i was getting a drink,” beomgyu said nonchalantly. “Dont worry about it, im used to it,” he waved the worry away. </p><p>Taehyun was quiet for a few moments, the emotions rattling around inside of him. Beomgyu looked over at taehyun, and then sucked in a breath at what he saw. </p><p>Taehyun was staring at beomgyu like he was the only thing that mattered. Beomgyu has finally had enough. If taehyun wasnt his tonight, then there was no hope for him ever being his.</p><p>He then gave him a coy smile, stepping closer into the alpha's personal space. </p><p>“Let me ask you something. Would you be ok with one of your cousins touching me?” beomgyu stared right at him, waiting for an answer. He’s come to learn quickly that taehyun needs to rationalize things before taking action. Well, he will just have to help him along then. </p><p>Taehyun’s eyes widened, the only indication that he was seriously considering the question. </p><p>“No,” he finally breathed out quietly. </p><p>Beomgyu took a step closer. </p><p>“What if they decided they wanted to pin me against the wall, kissing me and marking me all over? Like what almost happened tonight. What do you think about that?” beomgyu murmured. </p><p>Taehyun swallowed, his wolf suddenly alert and awake at the images flashing through his mind. He could see beomgyu with someone that was not him, trapped against the other’s body and doing things he secretly has been wanting to do with the older omega for months now. Without him realizing it, his blood began to boil. His facial expression never changed, but beomgyu could see the glimmer of rage in taehyun’s eyes. </p><p>“I would hate that,” taehyun muttered quietly. </p><p>Beomgyu again took another step closer, so that they were almost chest to chest. </p><p>“What if...they claimed me as theirs? Forced me to be with them and nobody else for the rest of my life? How does that make you feel?” he whispered, leaning his face closer to taehyun’s. </p><p>Taehyun’s eyes zeroed in on the soft and perfect spot on beomgyu’s pretty neck, just waiting and begging to be bitten and claimed. His bite would look perfect on the omega, warning off anyone who ever dared to want him. </p><p>He flicked his eyes back up to beomgyu’s, making the omega hold his breath. Taehyun’s eyes were slightly red, indicating his strong emotional state. </p><p>“I feel...i feel so many things,” he whispered to beomgyu. </p><p>“Like what? Tell me everything,” beomgyu replied, carefully reaching for taehyun’s hand so that he could intertwine their fingers. He couldnt help himself. He craved taehyun’s touch like a man lost in a desert craved water. </p><p>Taehyun let beomgyu touch him, licking his lips in anxiousness. “I feel angry for other people wanting you. I’m irritated that you are so gorgeous, catching the eyes of everyone around. Im envious of other alphas and betas, being able to talk to you so easily. Im disappointed in myself for not being what you deserve…”</p><p>Beomgyu’s heart clenched at the words taehyun was saying. Why does he think so lowly of himself? </p><p>“Tell me what else,” he whispered to him. </p><p>Taehyun stared right into beomgyu’s eyes, giving him a look so heated and intense it made his stomach flutter and his heart start racing. Nobody has ever looked at beomgyu like that before.</p><p>“I want you so bad. I feel possessive of you, i want to make you mine. I want to know what it’s like seeing your face every morning and going to bed listening to your voice every night. I want to do so many bad things to you…”</p><p>It was still in the room, nobody moving for a minute. Then the moment ended. Beomgyu couldnt be sure who moved first. Those words were the last straw, beomgyu needed taehyun, and he needed him <em> now</em>. </p><p>They met somewhere in the middle, clashing together almost painfully. Taehyun’s mouth was on beomgyu’s in a second. Beomgyu’s nimble fingers were gripping the bottom of taehyun’s shirt, frantically lifting it up. Taehyun helped him, working at beomgyu’s shirt at the same time between kisses. </p><p>Beomgyu’s shirt was open and half off, taehyun’s lips leaving kisses down his neck and chest. His teeth scraped gently against his skin until he got another strong scent of someone else on his omega. </p><p>“Did. He. Touch. You?” taehyun growled, his anger coming back. </p><p>“Huh?” beomgyu asked, standing there with his eyes glazed over in lust, focusing only on taehyun’s lips on his body. </p><p>“Tell me the truth, who else touched you?” taehyun said, nipping beomgyu’s shoulder. Beomgyu was reaching for taehyun’s zipper. </p><p>“Why does it matter who else touched me?” beomgyu said in a bratty tone. He was still slightly pissed he has had to wait this long to finally get in taehyun’s pants, so egging the alpha on a little bit couldnt hurt. </p><p>Beomgyu was suddenly backed up into the bedroom door, his face against the cold wood and taehyun’s warm chest against his back. That was a very submissive position taehyun put beomgyu in, and it both pissed him off and turned him on, much to his annoyance.</p><p>“Who else touched you?” taehyun said quietly into beomgyu’s ear, reaching around and unzipping beomgyu’s slacks. He pressed his hard cock into beomgyu’s ass, letting him know just how badly he wanted the omega. Beomgyu almost moaned at that. Almost.</p><p>“And what if i told you i let them touch me? What if i said i begged them to do it knowing it would make you mad?” beomgyu said snottily. That only pissed taehyun off even more, which is exactly what beomgyu wanted. He was asking for it. </p><p>Taehyun kicked his slacks to the side and ripped off the rest of beomgyu’s clothes. Then one hand started prepping beomgyu as the other tangled into the back of beomgyu’s hair, forcing beomgyu to bare his neck to him. Beomgyu’s wolf was even more pissed at the forced submission but also secretly liking it. </p><p>“Then i am going to fuck you so hard you wont think of anyone else but me ever again.” Taehyun licked the side of beomgyu’s neck, marking that spot for later. </p><p>Between taehyun’s fingers stretching him so wonderfully and the soft threats in his ear, beomgyu’s senses were in overdrive. </p><p>“Id like to see you try,” beomgyu hissed, then moaning as taehyun added another finger in, going deeper. </p><p>“Is it your mission to contradict everything i say?” taehyun asked. He removed his fingers, deciding beomgyu was more than ready. </p><p>Beomgyu turned his head to glare at taehyun, snickering. “Yes,” he said simply, and then squirmed his way out from between the door and taehyun, trying to make a run for it. This only caused taehyun and his wolf to become more excited, and taehyun tried to grab for beomgyu as he passed by.</p><p>However, it was no secret that beomgyu was fast and agile. But so was taehyun. Beomgyu ran to one side of the bed, and taehyun was on the other. They were at an impasse. </p><p>“Are you seriously running from me? Why cant you just be a good little omega and let me fuck you until we both cant breathe?” </p><p>“You should know better than to think i would give in that easily. And if you think im the only one getting fucked in this relationship, then think again,” beomgyu smirked. </p><p>That made taehyun pause for a second. Was beomgyu suggesting what he thinks he was suggesting? It was unheard of for an alpha to let their omega fuck them, the need for control and dominance too strong for the alpha wolf. Even more unheard of for an omega to be dominant enough to <em> want </em> to fuck their alpha. However….</p><p>Taehyun and his wolf never had that urge to show dominance. They never needed to prove themselves because they knew right away since a young age that they were quite powerful alphas. Both he and his wolf perked up at the idea of beomgyu fucking them, considering it and storing away the idea for future reference. </p><p>Taking advantage of taehyun’s momentary pause, beomgyu made to scoot around the huge bed towards the door to their room. However taehyun was quick to react, reaching over the bed to grab for beomgyu. Beomgyu decided to change his course, jumping up on the bed and running across it to the other side and past taehyun. Taehyun saw this, and spun off the bed, just barely able to graze beomgyu’s arm as he ran by, then dragging him down to the ground. </p><p>They both went down with a grunt onto the carpet. Beomgyu took this chance to wriggle his arm out of taehyun’s hold and jump up. Taehyun lurched forward, gripping beomgyu’s ankle and dragging him back down with incredible strength until beomgyu was sitting in his lap on the floor. </p><p>Beomgyu tried to thrash out of taehyun’s hold, and taehyun took this chance to grip both sides of beomgyu’s hips, lift him up, and slam him down on his cock. Beomgyu released out a huge loud moan as his back arched and he let taehyun stretch him so deliciously. </p><p>“Got you,” taehyun whispered into the back of beomgyu’s neck, lifting the omega up again and slamming him back down. </p><p>“You bastard,” beomgyu panted. Once again, beomgyu’s back was to taehyun’s chest, a position of submission. Oddly enough, he didnt seem to mind if it meant taehyun would continue fucking him until he couldnt remember his own name. </p><p>“Who else touched you?” taehyun growled out, lifting beomgyu up slowly until the tip of his cock was barely still in, and then harshly slamming him back down. Beomgyu released out another moan, enjoying the harsh and gentle way taehyun was handling him. </p><p>“Are we back to this again?” beomgyu snarled back. Beomgyu circled his hips, trying to get taehyun to go in deeper, but taehyun held him still, making beomgyu snap his teeth at him. </p><p>“I need to get it in that pretty little head of yours who you belong to,” taehyun said, gripping beomgyu’s hips tightly as he pulled out of the omega. Beomgyu snarled at the loss of taehyun’s cock, but then was instantly shut up as taehyun carried him to the bed and placed him on his hands and knees. </p><p>“I belong to no one!” beomgyu growled out, glaring at taehyun over his shoulder for putting him in another submissive position. </p><p>“Wrong answer,” taehyun told him, entering back into beomgyu achingly slow so that he was forced to feel every inch of him against his sensitive walls. Taehyun continued giving him shallow thrusts that left beomgyu feeling both full and empty. He felt like crying, he needed taehyun so bad. </p><p>“Who-do-you-belong-to?” taehyun asked again, thrusting with each word, but still not going deep. </p><p>Beomgyu was quivering with need, his resolve shattering. He leaned up so that his back was against taehyun’s chest, and then reached an arm around taehyun’s head, dragging the alpha in for a heated kiss. </p><p>“You, okay? I belong to you!” he shouted. “Now fuck me like you mean it, you annoying son of a-”</p><p>Taehyun reached forward, gripping beomgyu’s hair again and pushing his head towards the bed. Those words seemed to be what he needed to finally let go and lose all control. The need for beomgyu was too great at this point. “I need it hard and fast beomgyu. Can you take it?” </p><p>“Does it look like i cant? Just do it,” beomgyu demanded in a sassy tone. Taehyun didnt waste a second. He gripped beomgyu’s hips and then pulled out slowly. Finally, he slammed into beomgyu so hard, beomgyu lurched forward, falling to his elbows on the bed which was even better. </p><p>“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” beomgyu chanted in delirium as taehyun mercilessly rammed into him. Taehyun was learning quickly that beomgyu was very loud in bed, which only spurred him and his wolf on more. </p><p>He leaned forward, nipping his back and leaving marks all over. “You feel so good, taking me so well. You’re mine, right?” </p><p>Beomgyu nodded, the pleasure too much. “Only yours, only yours, only yours,” he whispered, his voice hoarse with lust. Taehyun loved the sound of that. </p><p>Their hearts were beating faster and faster, it truly was a disaster of emotions between them. </p><p>Taehyun was leaving bruises and marks everywhere all over beomgyu. The room was filled with their heavy pants, soft growls, dirty moans, and the sound of skin against skin. He never once let up on his ruthless pace, sinking so deep into beomgyu he was sure nobody has ever been there before. </p><p>Beomgyu was a moaning mess under him, pushing his ass back as taehyun pushed forward into him, trying to feel as much as possible. Sometimes taehyun would hit his sweet spot, sometimes he didnt, making beomgyu feel a constant wave of pleasure that was bringing him up and taking him back down. </p><p>Beomgyu reached behind him again, clawing at taehyun’s chest. “I need to see you taehyun. Flip me over,” he demanded. </p><p>Taehyun agreed with him, they were both close. He quickly pulled out and then flipped beomgyu over, immediately pushing back into beomgyu’s hole. Beomgyu gasped at that. He locked his arms around taehyun’s neck and his legs around taehyun’s waist as taehyun continued his brutal pace. Beomgyu reached up, kissing taehyun while trying to catch his breath. </p><p>“Im close,” taehyun panted against beomgyu’s lips. “You want me to pull out before i cum?” he asked. </p><p>That made beomgyu panic. “No!” he said a little too loudly. It was common knowledge that the best way to ultimately claim your mate was to not only bite them on the neck, but mark them with your cum in every way possible. “I want you to fill me up,” beomgyu practically begged. </p><p>Taehyun growled, liking the sound of that. He upped his pace, reaching in front and stroking beomgyu’s cock to help him along. </p><p>“Make me yours, please,” beomgyu whined, moaning at the feel of taehyun in him. </p><p>Taehyun swore months ago he wasnt going to do it, he promised himself he wouldnt. But having beomgyu under him, begging him and his tight walls clenching him so wonderfully put him in a sort of frenzy. Right before he was about to come inside of beomgyu, taehyun leaned forward and bit the omega in the junction between his shoulder and neck, finally claiming beomgyu as his both on the outside and inside. </p><p>The sensory overload made beomgyu cry out and come at the same time as taehyun. He dug his nails in deep into taehyun’s back riding out their highs together. </p><p>Then taehyun pulled out, rolling to the side and breathing harshly. His eyes were glowing red and his wolf felt happy and content that he finally took ownership of this sassy omega. </p><p>They were both sweaty, the sheets a total mess. </p><p>Once taehyun caught his breath, he looked over at beomgyu. What he saw surprised him. There were marks all over the omega, his bruising fingerprints on his hips, his bite marks on his neck and chest, no doubt more on his back. Beomgyu looked like he came back from war. Taehyun didnt realize he could be so possessive, but he was oddly satisfied and smug that now everyone will know beomgyu belonged to him. Nobody will ever dare touch beomgyu again. Not if they dont want hell to pay. </p><p>“Its about damn time you finally claimed me, you stupid nerd,” beomgyu rasped out, his throat a bit sore from all of the moaning he did. Taehyun snorted at his remark. He rested his head against the sheets, closing his eyes briefly. Maybe he could nap for a little while. </p><p>After a few minutes, his eyes snapped open at the feel of another body crawling on top of him. </p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked beomgyu, who was currently giving taehyun soft kisses on his chest and stomach. </p><p>“Isnt it obvious? Now that you are mine, i can fuck you whenever i want,” beomgyu said, giving taehyun a cheeky smile. Then he reached down, stroking taehyun’s dick that seemed to be hardening by the second. Taehyun couldnt help it, the image of beomgyu above him was too much to not get him immediately aroused. </p><p>“Isnt it the other way around? Last i remember, you were mine,” taehyun argued back, bringing his arms up and behind his head as he relaxed his body and let beomgyu climb on top of him.  </p><p>“Well, we can agree to disagree,” beomgyu said, scooting up so that he could get a better angle. He gripped taehyun’s cock, and slowly sunk back down on it, loving the feel of it. They both groaned at the intoxicating friction. Taehyun doesnt think he will ever get tired of this. </p><p>Beomgyu gripped taehyun’s shoulders, starting to ride him. Taehyun refused to help him, opting to watch him as he bounced up and down, desperately searching for his release. Even though taehyun’s face was blank, beomgyu could tell he was driving the alpha wild, his eyes glowing red and his sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead. </p><p>Beomgyu struggled for a few more minutes, angling his hips in different directions, his pace a frenzy. He whimpered as he tried to find his sweet spot, needing taehyun to go deeper. </p><p><em> “Taehyun,” </em> beomgyu growled out beyond frustrated, whining when he couldnt feel the way taehyun made him feel earlier. He needs the alpha’s help.</p><p>Taehyun finally couldnt take it anymore either, the feel of beomgyu on top of him too good. He brought his hands out from behind his head and gripped beomgyu’s hips again, pumping in and out of the omega, helping him along. Beomgyu sighed and almost cried out as taehyun went deeper like he wanted. </p><p>Beomgyu came immediately after that, lurching forward and biting taehyun on the neck, claiming the alpha as his. As soon as he did that, taehyun followed, filling beomgyu up for a second time. </p><p>Taehyun fell backwards, bringing beomgyu down with him. </p><p>“Now you are mine,” beomgyu muttered against taehyun’s chest, somewhat sleepy. </p><p>Taehyun’s heart warmed at that, the reality of it finally sinking in. this was the wolf he was going to spend the rest of his life with. How did he get so lucky?</p><p>“We are each other’s,” taehyun finally said, putting an end to the argument. </p><p>Beomgyu made a noise of content, half-asleep on top of taehyun. Taehyun closed his eyes, enjoying the scent of just the two of them. Gone was the scent of all of the other wolves. It was just him and beomgyu now. He brought his hand up, combing his fingers through beomgyu’s messy blonde hair. They will probably have to shower soon and change the bedding, but for now it was just the two of them and the quiet forest surrounding them.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all for making it this far in my shitty fic that was supposed to be a oneshot.<br/>I love taegyu as much as yeonbin, so they both will be getting equal amounts of time.<br/>pretty soon our sweet beta hyuka is coming back! I love him too! (although there wont be any smut for him. sorry kai shippers, but he will forever be txt's cute baby child)</p><p>I probably won't be able to update again until the middle of the week at the earliest. (blame school)<br/>I appreciate all of the lovely comments, and im getting more confident in my writing~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another warning. <br/>Please read the ending notes when you are finished. and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So how was your weekend?” beomgyu asked, plopping himself next to soobin on the grass as they watched yeonjun try (and fail) to copy taehyun with his card tricks. Honestly, you wouldnt believe yeonjun was the oldest by the way he got all excited every time he saw taehyun shuffle the deck of cards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eventful. As im sure you’ve noticed,” soobin chuckled, his eyes never once leaving yeonjun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems yeonjun finally mated you. Hearing him whine about it for months was starting to get annoying,” beomgyu snickered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin glanced over at beomgyu with a frown. “Wait..he mated me? It was more the other way around,” he argued playfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu shook his head. “Nope. yeonjun definitely mated you. You had no hope of escape once he made his mind up. Yeonjun has always been a force to be reckoned with. What he wants, he gets.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was getting longer these days. “Ok yeah, i wont argue with you there. He can be quite the selfish omega.” beomgyu would have bristled at that comment, maybe even snap and go crazy and defend yeonjun, but when he looked over at soobin and the way he smiled and looked at yeonjun like he was his whole world, the fight completely left him. There was just something about soobin that was so perfect for yeonjun. Yeonjun could be considered a wild and flighty person, but soobin’s calm and strong presence somehow softens yeonjun up and puts him at peace. And its not just yeonjun. Soobin does that for every single one of them. Beomgyu has noticed just how empty and hectic the place would feel without the gentle alpha with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu decided to lean over and rest his head against soobin’s shoulder, letting the strong alpha vibes soothe over him. Soobin didnt react at beomgyu’s clinginess, instead reaching his arm out and placing it over the smaller boy’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see that claiming mark on your neck there. I didnt think taehyun had it in him to be so possessive. You can see that bite a mile away, that’s how obnoxious it is,” soobin teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, it looks great on me, doesnt it? Now everyone will know i belong to no one but that nerd,” beomgyu said proudly in a bratty tone. Soobin’s heart warmed at the way beomgyu talked about his friend. To say he wasnt worried about taehyun ever finding a mate would be a lie. Taehyun rarely ever got close to anyone but he and hyuka since they were children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About taehyun…” soobin began in a careful way that made beomgyu perk up and pay attention. He wrinkled his nose at the gentle but serious sound to soobin’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this where you threaten me not to hurt him or you will come after me like in those cliche movies?” beomgyu interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin snorted. “No, what the hell? I just wanted to say that i think you are good for him. Probably the best thing to happen to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu blinked at that. “What?” he asked dumbly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin leaned away a little to look beomgyu in the eyes. “Taehyun has always been a little closed off. You cant really blame him for being that way since you’ve seen what his family can be like. Not many people understand the way he thinks. But you...you seem to just get him. Its honestly quite impressive,” soobin smiled giving him a sight of his cute dimples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu blushed slightly at that, turning his face to hide in soobin’s arm. “You’re just exaggerating,” he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin snorted. “Not really, but you look cute all embarrassed so i wont argue with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were silent for a few moments. Then beomgyu spoke up again, still muttering into soobin’s arm. “You too...you are good for yeonjun too. Ive never seen him so happy and content.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin rested his cheek on the top of beomgyu’s head. “Thanks,” he whispered. “That means more to me than you might think.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah! How did you do that?!” yeonjun shouted, demanding that taehyun show him one of his card tricks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A magician never tells his secrets,” taehyun laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, they are both so dumb,” soobin muttered, making beomgyu snicker into his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun wiped his face with his towel, having just showered after dance practice. He stayed back later than usual to prepare himself for the upcoming evaluation. It was more like a final test for the semester, and it was a huge deal for his grade. This will determine whether he gets to move on to more advanced classes or not. He and beomgyu were both banking on getting one of the top grades. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he was leaving, a few alphas and betas (and was that an omega?) came up to him. It was his usual entourage of people. Does yeonjun know their names? Most likely not, these people come and go in his life constantly. He tries to remember some of them, but to be honest he could care less. None of them ever liked him for his personality or tried to get to know him on a personal level. They only cared about his looks, or his scent, or his social status. None of them took the time out to notice him, not like soobin did. Just the mention of his alpha made him want to melt into a puddle. Soobin always gives him the attention he wants, he always makes sure he’s taken care of. He treats him like he’s something precious, and that just makes yeonjun and his wolf fall even more in love with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So you can imagine how annoying it has been for yeonjun these past few days when everyone found out he was mated to soobin. Yeonjun walked in monday morning showing off his claiming mark for the whole world to see as well as hanging on soobin’s arm. He felt smug at the looks of disbelief coming from everyone who has ever pined after yeonjun. But then came the storm of jealousy and rude remarks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seriously? That’s who he mated? What a joke.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who even is that? Ive never seen him before in my life.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was probably an arranged mating.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe yeonjun took pity on the poor alpha.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun ground his teeth all week as he heard more and more rumors. He was about to snap and go off, his temper getting the better of him. How dare they talk about his soobin like that? Why cant they just be happy for him like beomgyu, taehyun, and kai was? If one person, just one person, goes up to soobin and says something nasty, he was going to fight, so help him he will. (even though fighting was against the rules and he might get kicked out of his program)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin on the other hand didnt let it bother him. He was constantly calming yeonjun down, telling him to ignore the hateful comments and focus only on them. Yeonjun seriously admired soobin’s strong mentality. As an alpha, he should be going crazy with rage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” yeonjun says rudely to the people in front of him. He was growing annoyed by the second, first because he was tired, and second because they were keeping him from seeing soobin. He hasnt seen the younger alpha all day, and his wolf was riding his ass to get him to go and see him, it was almost painful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one in the front just shrugged their shoulders at yeonjun, a smug look on their face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, we were just wondering if you wanted to hang out, like you used to,” the alpha replied. Yeonjun kept very still, watching them closely, a sickening feeling taking hold in his stomach. Even though these alphas look casual and laid back, he could tell there was something twisted lurking underneath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks,” he told them, and then made to walk around them. Unsurprisingly, they stepped in his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, that’s no way to talk to us yeonjunnie. We miss you,” one of the betas sneered. Yeonjun wanted to growl at the mocking way they were using soobin’s nickname for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move, you’re in my way. I have to go see my alpha,” yeonjun told them. It was a lie of course. Soobin would never force yeonjun to go and see him (or do anything he didnt want to do for that matter), but it was common among other omegas. If their alpha summoned them, they must obey. Some of the more laid back alphas used their rank and power to get their omegas out of class or something stupid like that. Nobody could question it, since it was possible an alpha was on their rut and needed the help of their omega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, we heard about your recent mating. Congratulations,” another one snickered. “You really chose a suitable alpha.” even though he complimented soobin, it didnt sound like it was genuine. Yeonjun could obviously tell they were making fun of him based on his choice of alpha. If soobin found out, he would be upset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who i decided to mate and spend the rest of my life with is not your business. You dont own me, soobin does. So i ask you kindly to leave us alone. Im no longer available,” yeonjun told them boldly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, but we all wanted to have so much fun with you. We’ve been waiting patiently all semester to get you alone so that we could, and then you go and show up mated. And not just mated to anybody, but mated to that loser of an alpha. Now imagine how that makes us feel? You had so many great options, and you go and choose that worthless alpha. We didnt even know he existed. What did he do? Pay you to mate him? Or maybe he blackmailed you into a mating? Or perhaps you are just pretending so that you could avoid us like you’ve been doing this entire school year,” the first alpha taunted yeonjun, ticking the options off on his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cold shiver went down yeonjun’s spine. Things were starting to escalate pretty fast here. “None of them. My claiming bite is as clear as day, and Im done with this conversation, now move out of my way,” yeonjun growled out, glaring at the group in front of them. This is exactly why he never wanted to mate any of them. The minute they realize that an omega doesnt want them, their pride gets all hurt and they get violent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That growl was a wrong move, because now they look pissed that an omega dared to show dominance and talk back to them. They started to close in on yeonjun subtly, caging him in. two were on either side of him and two were in the front. This wasnt good at all. His wolf wanted to swipe at them for daring to threaten somebody else’s mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will move out of your way, but first we wanted to have a little fun with you. You know, to show everybody what a little tease you really are. You go around prancing yourself to all the alphas, getting their interest, then you go and dance away, playing hard to get. Then once we finally think one of us has a shot at you, you show up claimed and mated to nobody important. That just hurts our pride yeonjunnie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s important to me, and that’s all that matters. And not once did i promise to mate any of you, so your argument is invalid,” yeonjun seethed. They technically were right though. He did prance around, but he didnt do it for them. These months were spent trying to get soobin to notice him. He cant help that the other alphas and betas also noticed. A small inkling of fear was growing inside of him, but he stomped it down with the raging anger he was feeling. This is the last straw. He was tired of living like this, like he was some trophy and not a person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun took a quick step forward, trying to get around them again. They blocked him. He stepped the other way. They also blocked him. He turned around and tried to go back the way he came. They blocked him. He growled his anger out at them and tried to just run through them, making them grip his arms hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dont touch me,” he hissed, yanking his arms until they let go. They laughed and snickered at his brief struggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why dont you call your alpha here to come protect you, yeonjunnie?” one of them sang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun was beyond pissed now. If there was something none of these people knew about him, it was that once he lost his temper, he was beyond crazy. Only beomgyu has seen him for who he truly was, and never once judged him for it. Not that beomgyu has room to judge, since he was bat shit crazy too. Both of them were far more dominant than omegas should be, and they have had to hide it their whole lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun threw his bag to the ground, rolled up his sleeves, and stretched his neck both ways. Then he shook out his hands and danced on his feet, loosening himself up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?” one of them asked. The jerks were actually confused at the lack of fear yeonjun was showing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im getting ready to kick your asses. I cant get a muscle cramp because of my dance competition soon, so i need to stretch out. Gimme me a minute,” yeonjun told them calmly, the anger rolling off of him in waves. They stared at him incredulously as he bent forward, stretching one leg, and then the other. He looked absolutely ridiculous, surrounded by alphas and betas, and stretching like he’s getting ready for a zumba class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok that should be good,” yeonjun muttered. He stood up straight, staring at his bullies. He nodded his head once, and they gave each other funny looks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he finally snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They honestly didnt see this coming. Yeonjun was a lot stronger than he looked. He went straight for the alpha in the lead, recognizing him as their makeshift leader. If he took him out first then it was possible the others might leave him alone. Yeonjun ran right for him, lifting his leg and kneeing him in the stomach. The alpha bent over in pain at that, causing yeonjun kick him in the chin, making him snap his head up at impact. Then yeonjun spun out of the way at his swipe of retaliation, instead heading over to the next in rank, one of the betas. He got a good punch in on the guy’s face, breaking his nose. Yeonjun shook his hand out, and then swung at another alpha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fair to say that the entire fight lasted 5 minutes. Yeonjun would’ve liked to play around with them a bit, but he didnt want to waste time in case a professor or someone came. Fighting was prohibited after all. Yeonjun ended the scuffle by taking the lead alpha (who was on the ground groaning and holding his stomach) and slamming his head a few times on the pavement. Then yeonjun crouched down on his heels, smiling sweetly at him, however the rage never once left him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time you insult my alpha, it wont be just a quick minute fight. I will hunt you down and make you pay,” he laughed manically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha looked up at him, fear and pain in his eyes. “You’re fucking crazy. If people found out what you were truly like, they never would have wanted to mate with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw what a shame. I guess its a good thing im already mated. Soobinnie thinks my psychotic tendencies are rather adorable,” yeonjun snickered with a smile that scrunched up his nose cutely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, yeonjun stood up, grabbed his bag off the pavement, gave one of the other three another kick (just because he’s petty and bitchy like that) and walked away humming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hurried to go see soobin, needing him desperately now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin was at his kitchen table, drinking a glass of almond milk and reading a book when his apartment door slammed open. He looked up a bit startled at the intruder, recognizing it as yeonjun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey yeonjunnie, how was dance-” he began to say, but then noticed immediately something was wrong. Yeonjun was beyond pissed, anger and rage practically boiling off of him. Soobin took off his glasses, setting them on the table, and slowly stood up. Yeonjun stopped in the middle of his living room, dropping his bag to the ground and glaring at soobin. Soobin walked over, reaching to touch yeonjun’s arms and rub them comfortingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, before he could touch his omega, yeonjun growled out at him, making him stop with his hands in mid air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dont touch me,” yeonjun snarled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Why not? Tell me what happened junnie,” soobin asked in a calming voice. It wouldve made yeonjun purr if he wasnt so pissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because those assholes dared to touch what was yours, and now i feel dirty and disgusting,” yeonjun said between gritted teeth, still glaring at soobin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” soobin asked quietly. “Someone touched you?” the air went still and stagnant in the apartment, soobin’s overprotectiveness gently coming to the surface. A low rumbled was building up within the alpha’s chest, and that managed to snap yeonjun out of his rage-induced state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dont worry about it soobinnie. I beat the shit out of them. They wont ever approach me again. Right now i just need you here with me to make me feel better,” yeonjun said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin focused on yeonjun, studying him closely. Despite a few bruises and minor scrapes that will heal in no time, he looked fine, just extremely pissed with a crazed look in his eyes. Yeonjun was right, calming his omega became his first priority. He could always hunt down those other assholes later. Maybe he will rope beomgyu and hueningkai into it as well. They seemed to love causing mischief, and putting them both together in the same room would be even worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin took a step forward, letting his calming scent wrap around yeonjun. “Its okay yeonjunnie, you are okay,” he said soothingly. Then he reached forward to wrap yeonjun up into a warm hug. Yeonjun let him, wanting to melt into soobin’s embrace. But the anger was still there, and he could still feel those other wolves on his skin from where they held him. It made him feel sick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a growl, he pushed soobin away from him, which confused soobin even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as this is sweet, this isnt going to work,” yeonjun said, still seething. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin didnt even have a chance to question him, because next thing he knew yeonjun was yanking his shirt off of him and tackling his pants. He managed to get soobin unclothed in a very short and concerning amount of time, and then soobin found himself being pushed to the couch aggressively. Soobin briefly watched yeonjun’s own shirt and pants join his on the floor and then yeonjun was climbing on top of him, straddling him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh,” soobin said, totally confused as to what just happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun leaned forward and gave him a searing kiss on the lips, then ending it with a loud and wet popping sound. “Im still pissed and i need you to fuck me raw so that i can calm down. You think you can do that for me?” yeonjun asked. Soobin nodded slowly in answer, dumbfounded on how cute yeonjun could look while saying such things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, because im about to ride you like a pony,” yeonjun laughed almost crazily. He scooted forward, his knees hitting the couch cushions as he reached behind him and gripped soobin’s cock. Soobin hissed at the feel, giving yeonjun puppy eyes as the older just went for it and sank down harshly. Then he leaned over and kissed soobin again as he waited to adjust. It burned like hell since he didnt really prepare himself, but the cross between pain and pleasure felt too good to him. He was a bit perverse like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whenever you’re ready,” soobin breathed against his lips, letting yeonjun set the pace. He recognized this was yeonjun’s way to unwind from something that scared him and made him angry, so he wasn’t going to take control. Everything was completely up to yeonjun now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun buried his face into soobin’s neck, breathing him in and kissing his claiming mark. Then he started to slowly circle his hips. He could hear soobin’s heart beating wildly, matching his own as he moved, gaining speed and going faster. They both said nothing as the minutes ticked by. Although yeonjun was being aggressive, riding soobin and digging his fingers into his shoulders to help him gain purchase while on top of him, there was something gentle with the way soobin took care of him. He held yeonjun close, rubbing his back up and down and giving soft kisses to his face and neck as yeonjun continued slamming himself up and down on his cock. They both moaned and whimpered in each other’s ears, trying to last as long as they could to drag out the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only you can make me feel like this,” yeonjun gasped out, whining slightly when soobin angled his hips and hit a sensitive spot. “I could never be mated to those other assholes. I would rather live alone if it wasnt with you,” yeonjun muttered, scraping his teeth along soobin’s jaw. They were starting to get sticky with sweat, the heat between them both welcoming and uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words made soobin feel warm and loved. It was moments like these where he can really tell just how much he means to yeonjun. He was secretly grateful for it. Sometimes soobin still has that doubt if he was really worth it to have as a mate, but that kind of thinking is going away the more he spends time with yeonjun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, ive only ever wanted you,” soobin whispered, holding yeonjun tighter. Yeonjun wanted to get closer, scooting up more on soobin’s thighs and grunting as he bounced up and down trying to find his sweet spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel disgusting, like their hands are still on me. Only you are allowed to touch me,” yeonjun growled out, remembering the way they tried to paw at him. He shivered at the thought, causing soobin run his hands all over him. Yeonjun upped his pace, the couch starting to move with how hard they were going. He whimpered again, needing to find his release. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soobin, i need it harder,” he complained. At this point you could hear their heavy breathing and the sound of skin against skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dont worry, i got you,” soobin promised, his voice a bit rough as he gripped yeonjun’s waist tightly and started jackhammering into him. Yeonjun moaned, loving the feel of that. He was moments away from coming, so he wrapped his arms around soobin’s neck, hugging him tight so that soobin’s face was smashed into his shoulder, and he held him close as they both came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun was out of breath, but he still reached over and cupped soobin’s face, frantically searching for his pouty lips. He kissed and kissed and kissed soobin desperately, trying to shake off the underlying fear he still secretly felt. Today he almost got touched by an alpha that wasnt soobin, and no matter how tough yeonjun might be, that still was a terrifying experience that made him almost want to cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they parted for air, soobin carefully stood up, carrying yeonjun to his bedroom and closing the door so that he could take care of him some more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun sighed, looking down at his phone. He just got a text from soobin telling him it wasnt a good idea to come back to the apartment tonight and asking him kindly if he could spend the night over at yeonjun and beomgyu’s place. He felt slightly annoyed, but apparently something happened to yeonjun and soobin promised to explain later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun has been studying hard at the library all day and late into the night. It was almost 10pm right now, and he was dead tired. Finals were coming up, the semester almost coming to an end, and he needs to make sure his grades are still at the top. He didnt get any studying done after returning from his family’s lodge, and beomgyu has been especially needy since he claimed him. Not that taehyun was complaining. He really enjoyed all of the attention beomgyu gave him, and it gave him evil satisfaction seeing everyone gawk at his claiming mark. The possessive way he feels towards beomgyu doubled since they returned to campus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of beomgyu, the little shit. He wanted to let loose and party at one of the clubs (he loves to dance) but taehyun put his foot down and said no. he seriously needed to study and this was one of the few days where he didnt have a lot of classes. Beomgyu whined and complained and kicked up a tantrum, but taehyun refused to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, here is where it gets tricky. Normally once an omega is claimed, they have to pretty much stay by their alpha’s side whenever they went out to socialize. It made sense since alphas are usually extremely possessive and protective of their mates. It was their natural instinct to not want anything bad to happen to them. So because taehyun refused to go with him, technically beomgyu couldnt go as well. However, taehyun (and soobin) thinks this rule is stupid. They are living in modern times now, and there was enough law enforcement set up to prevent things from happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, taehyun being taehyun, suggested to beomgyu that he could go to the club on his own if he wanted while taehyun stays back to study. Simple as that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu stopped his whining and stared at taehyun in shock. He couldnt believe his ears. His alpha was letting him basically have the freedom to do what he wants (crazy, i know). Taehyun merely shrugged, asking beomgyu to not stay out super late and to call him if he needs anything. Even though taehyun is letting beomgyu roam free, it doesnt mean he isnt still possessive and protective. He fought down those strong feelings, which showed how much trust he had with beomgyu. Beomgyu wanted to cry, and so with a lingering kiss, he got ready and skipped over to have some fun before finals started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truth be told, taehyun wouldve liked to go with his mate (even though clubs werent his thing). However, he was taking twice the amount of classes beomgyu was and seriously couldnt afford to not study. He wasnt going to stop beomgyu from having his fun just because he decided to be hard on himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so here he was, walking into yeonjun and beomgyu’s apartment at 10pm, dead tired from studying. He was extremely stressed out, the slow creep of panic getting bigger and bigger as the days ticked down to finals week. He cant help that he gets anxious. He was raised thinking he always had to be perfect, always had to do better than the others in order to gain praise and recognition from his family. He later realized that it was all useless, no matter what he does will never get him acceptance in his parent’s eyes, but that need to do well is still inbred into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, dropping his back on the floor by the door and walking the familiar path to beomgyu’s room. Entering the room, he breathed in deeply, letting his mate’s scent comfort and calm him down, hoping his racing thoughts will cease. He was always thinking, always analyzing something, always calculating out his next move to the point of being worn out. It was near impossible for taehyun to stop his mind from working in overdrive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to plop down on beomgyu’s bed and stare in the dark until he got tired. That’s how he usually dealt with his difficult mind. But as the clock slowly creeped to midnight, he was no different from before, still exhausted but unable to sleep. He seriously thinks he might have slight insomnia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a grumble of irritation, taehyun shoved the covers off of himself, and decided to take a warm bath instead. Maybe getting clean would help him fall asleep faster. He briefly looked at his phone, noting there was no text or call from beomgyu, but then shrugged off the worry from being away from his mate for so long and headed into their bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, beomgyu was rich as all hell (so was yeonjun but not as much), so their bathroom was pretty nice. It wasnt obnoxious, but it was nothing to laugh at either. The tub was twice as big as soobin and his, and there was a separate area to shower off. Soobin could easily fit in the tub despite his tall length. Rummaging through the closet, taehyun pulled out a nice blue towel that he assumes was beomgyu’s by the scent coming from it. Then he walked over and started the bath water, letting the huge tub fill up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once that was done, he stepped into the tub carefully, slowly sinking into the warm water with a sigh. He dunked his head a few times and just sat there, lost in thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was maybe 10 minutes later when beomgyu finally came back home. He crashed through the door noisily, kicking his shoes off and humming as he walked into his room. He frowned, noticing taehyun’s stuff and scent all over the place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taehyunnie? You here?” he called out. However, there was no answer. Beomgyu frowned at this, following taehyun’s scent to the bathroom which was open. He toed the bathroom door more open and stepped inside the steamy room. He could see taehyun in the bath, with his arms perched up on the sides and the back of his head resting against the edge of the tub. He had his eyes closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu could practically see the anxiety rolling off of his mate. Obviously something was bothering taehyun, and he was going to make it better. He shut the bathroom door and started taking off his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun didnt look up when he felt beomgyu enter his bath water, the size of the tub easily fitting both of them. Beomgyu situated himself in taehyun’s lap, leaning over to grab a cloth and some of his body soap. He wordlessly started scrubbing taehyun down gently, letting the familiar scent wash over the alpha to help soothe away his worries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds of doing that, taehyun finally spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have been out pretty late. Did you have fun?” he asked. He was slightly annoyed beomgyu hasnt texted him once since he arrived at the club, and didnt text him when he was coming back. But he wasnt petty, so he didnt bring it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, i guess,” beomgyu replied, rinsing taehyun off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesnt sound convincing,” taehyun said, his eyes still closed. He tried to focus on beomgyu’s hands, which were now lightly massaging his shoulders and chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably because i wasnt trying to convince anybody,” beomgyu snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun finally peeked an eye open, his nose wrinkling slightly at the smell from beomgyu. “You smell like sweat, alcohol, and other wolves. That is usually considered a good time by most people,” taehyun pointed out. Beomgyu stopped massaging taehyun, staring at him closely. Taehyun had the slight urge to look away, but remained where he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you angry that i smell like other wolves that arent you?” beomgyu asked. Bingo. He hit the nail on the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” taehyun admitted, closing his eyes again when beomgyu continued to rubbing him down. “But not for the reason you might think. Im mad somebody dared to get near you when they know you are claimed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didnt let them touch me,” beomgyu insisted, slightly worried taehyun might get the wrong idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” taehyun told him. “I trust you completely. I just dont trust them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” beomgyu agreed. He then leaned forward, holding the edge of the tub on either side of taehyun’s head and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “Now, do you want to tell me the real reason why you are so anxious? Dont lie and say its because i smell like other people, we both know you can just make that smell go away once we fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicely said,” taehyun chuckled, removing his arms from the edge and wrapping them around beomgyu’s waist to bring him closer. He sat up a bit straighter, burying his face into beomgyu’s chest, letting himself feel vulnerable. “Just the usual. My grades, my family, my future. Nothing important,” he muttered, kissing beomgyu’s warm skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu frowned. “Dont say its not important. It obviously is if its making you feel this way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But its stupid to worry so much to the point of exhaustion,” taehyun argued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its not stupid. We all have our own worries that we cant help,” beomgyu told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were quiet for a few minutes, beomgyu opting to run his fingers through taehyun’s slightly wet hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he made a suggestion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cant take away your worries completely, but i can help you forget about them for a little while,” he said with a slight smile to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun leaned away, looking beomgyu in the eyes and noting the mischief in them. “Im listening,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu trailed his fingertips across taehyun’s chest. “What if...you let me make you feel good? As good as you make me feel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good how?” taehyun asked suspiciously, although he knew where this was going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu trailed his fingers from his collarbone up to his chin, tilting it slightly so that he could look into taehyun’s eyes more closely. “Let me fuck you so that we both collapse from exhaustion,” he suggested with a seductive tone to his voice. Taehyun knew he was going to say that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was silent for a few moments, his thoughts rolling inside of his head. His wolf should be bristling at the suggestion, pawing at the ground and hissing at the thought of relinquishing that bit of dominance to his omega. However, his wolf wasnt doing either of those things, instead twitching his ears and listening intently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu held his breath as he waited for taehyun to make up his mind. taehyun wasnt angry, but he wasnt super eager either. It was unnerving not knowing exactly what he was thinking in that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun wasnt as opposed to the idea as much as he thought he would be. He and his wolf both know they technically werent submitting or giving up their dominance. It wasnt ever like that with him and beomgyu. When they make love, there is no need for control or that extreme urge to make the other submit. Its a constant balance between the two, a push and pull and overwhelming need to just be close to each other. That’s how it should be in his opinion. Why must we force ourselves on our partners? Some people get off on it, this is no lie, but for taehyun and the others they prefer equality regardless of secondary gender. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It makes having sex with beomgyu much more enjoyable if he doesnt know what is going to happen next. It makes it so much hotter to just get lost in each other, neither of them controlling the other’s movements. Taehyun can do whatever he wants to beomgyu, and beomgyu can do whatever he wants to taehyun. It was intoxicating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So with a nod and a shrug taehyun agreed. “Ok, fine by me. Let’s see what you got.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu giggled with glee. “Oh trust me, you are going to be moaning my name within minutes,” he promised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up slightly, beomgyu motioned for taehyun to turn around so that he as on his knees in the tub. “Bend over the edge and let me see that pretty ass, darling,” he said in a husky voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked. Beomgyu ran his hand up the back of his thigh and over the curve of one cheek, sighing in content. “You are so beautiful, you know that? Ive wanted to fuck this ass from the moment we first met.” taehyun shivered at the feel of his hands on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry up already before the water gets cold,” taehyun complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, sounds to me like you are impatient for my dick in you,” beomgyu taunted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if i am?” taehyun said, looking over his shoulder with heated eyes that were glowing slightly red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu groaned, getting harder by the minute. “Oh god, please dont look at me like that. Its almost painful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beomgyu,” taehyun said impatiently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok,” beomgyu breathed out, leaning over taehyun’s back as he inserted one finger into his tight hole carefully. Taehyun stiffened slightly, unused to the feeling. “That’s it, sweetheart. Just relax for me,” he whispered. He worked taehyun for another minute, and then inserted another finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun slightly moaned at that, feeling beomgyu go deeper. “You have no idea how hot you look letting me finger fuck you,” beomgyu growled out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would look even hotter if you would hurry up and start fucking me for real,” taehyun taunted sassily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very soon. Gotta make sure you can take me nice and easy,” beomgyu told him, using his other hand to rub his back. He was shaking from the need to be inside taehyun, but he was holding back to make this as enjoyable as he could for his alpha. Tonight it was all about taehyun and making him relax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another minute, he added another finger, speeding his pace up a bit. Pretty soon taehyun was throwing his hips back, needing more friction and for beomgyu to go deeper. Beomgyu curled his fingers, angling them in different directions, searching for something important. At taehyun’s high pitched whine, he smiled devilishly. “Found it,” he said, hitting the spot again and making taehyun gasp out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy fuck,” he swore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, you’re ready,” beomgyu confirmed. He positioned himself carefully behind taehyun, trailing his hands from his back to his hips. “You ready?” he said, his voice strained. He needs to be in taehyun right now, but he will hold off if taehyun was uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” taehyun sighed out. “Make me feel good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu slowly entered taehyun, pushing in agonizingly slow inch by inch. Taehyun gripped the edge of the tub harder, biting his lip to keep from moaning. He was extremely sensitive, all of these feelings new to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once beomgyu was completely in to the hilt, he paused, letting them both gasp and catch their breath while taehyun adjusted. “How you doing over there?” beomgyu asked, his voice slightly cracking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God you feel good. Its painful, but it feels incredible,” taehyun babbled. He experimentally wiggled his hips, groaning at the way beomgyu felt inside him. Beomgyu gripped him tighter, keeping him still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dont move so much or i might come right away,” beomgyu said with a slight whine. This was just as new to him as it was to taehyun. He couldnt see it, but taehyun was grinning at the hard time beomgyu was having. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another moment, beomgyu started to gently pull out and then push back in, starting a slow rhythm for the both of them. Taehyun sat there taking it, letting beomgyu do all the work and just enjoying the feeling of having his mate inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed all thoughts aside except for just beomgyu, letting him take up that space in his head. He focused on beomgyu’s breathing, the feel of his hands on his body and his cock pushing in and out, scraping against his sensitive walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Faster beomgyu, you are driving me crazy over here,” taehyun whimpered out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, i can barely hold back,” beomgyu panted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well dont” taehyun told him, circling his hips and enjoying the way beomgyu hissed at the friction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu picked up speed, sliding in and out, causing the water around them to started to wade back and forth from their pace. It finally got to the point where taehyun hastily slammed his hips back, meeting beomgyu thrust for thrust. His moans and whimpers and growls of pleasure echoed around the bathroom, spurring beomgyu on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, you feel amazing. I want to be in you forever,” beomgyu muttered, his words slurring from the way taehyun was clenching around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesnt sound half bad,” taehyun gasped out breathlessly, gripping the edge of the tub even tighter to hold him up. His knees were starting to get weak and his thighs were shaking. He was close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun was practically half out of the tub, beomgyu pounding into him even harder, frantically hitting his sweet spot every time just so he could hear those pretty whines coming from taehyun’s throat. He got off on that sound, making his wolf go crazy. He was fucking taehyun so hard, the water started to spill over the tub and onto the tiled flooring, neither of them caring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beomgyu i cant hold on...im gonna-im gonna,” taehyun began, and then he let his scream get caught in his throat as he came so hard he couldnt breathe for a few seconds there. Beomgyu was right behind him, thrusting hard a few times and planting himself so deep as he filled taehyun up on a loud groan. He came so hard he started seeing spots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he leaned over taehyun, kissing his back as he tried to find movement in his muscles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, i guess its a good thing we are still in the bath so we dont have to clean ourselves up,” beomgyu laughed weakly. Taehyun was still panting, hanging onto the tub. “You okay taehyunnie?” beomgyu asked, a smirk evident in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than okay,” taehyun breathed out, exhaustion in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu forced himself to get moving, reaching for his cloth and turning taehyun around so that he was gently resting in the tub again. He cleaned themselves off with the cloth and then let the water drain from the bath. Taehyun closed his eyes in bliss, content in letting beomgyu take care of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu got out first, grabbing another towel to dry himself off and wrapping it around his waist. Then he leaned over the tub, hooking his hands under taehyun’s arms and pulling him up. He helped him get out and then proceeded to dry taehyun down with the blue towel taehyun picked out for himself. He hummed as he worked, and taehyun let his soothing voice calm him down. He found it hard to keep his eyes open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu lead them to his room, rummaging into his dresser and pulling out comfy pajamas for both of them to wear. This time it was taehyun who was wrapped up in beomgyu’s scent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were dry and warm, they both collapsed into the bed in exhaustion. Taehyun immediately curled into beomgyu’s side, seeking out warmth and comfort, which was strange for an alpha but beomgyu deeply loved how they both made each other feel safe enough to show this side to each other. Beomgyu wrapped his arms around taehyun and pulled him closer, settling under the blankets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you all day, by the way,” he said sleepily to taehyun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun grunted, indicating he was just barely awake still to be coherent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didnt want to bother your studying by being clingy or texting you constantly, so i went dancing to take my mind off of you,” beomgyu admitted. “Not that it worked. All of those other wolves are ugly, so you dont have to worry about me wanting anyone else but you,” he said, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Taehyun snorted into beomgyu’s chest, laughing at the disgust and pettiness in beomgyu’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasnt worried. I just hate it when they want what’s mine,” taehyun replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu smiled at that, kissing the top of taehyun’s head. “That’s right. I will always be yours,” he promised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he whispered quietly into the dark room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun’s heart skipped a beat at that. He looked up even though he couldnt see beomgyu’s face that clearly in the dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu hugged him tighter, closing his eyes to finally go to sleep. But just before he let the exhaustion take him over, he felt a soft caress on his cheek and a slight kiss on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im not usually good at stuff like this, so i just thought i should let you know that I think you are pretty. You have always been the prettiest in my eyes. You will forever be the only one for me,” taehyun whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite what beomgyu used to think in the months he was pining after this closed off and emotionless alpha, taehyun has always noticed him from the moment he met him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>first, I would like to say that I did not proofread this (my laptop is dying lol) so I will be back to edit mistakes. next, I want to say that this is looking like its coming to an end, so only another chapter or two left! <br/>on a more serious note, I have noticed that recently people are concerned with crazy fans degrading the members on social media. I would like to point out that I should have made a disclaimer at the beginning of this fic. I will add it in later. <br/>I would like to make clear that this story is purely fictional, and the characters are in no way based on the real life people. I am not one of those psychotic delusional fans that believe in real "ships" and stuff. I know the real members are all really good friends and care for each other like family. this is strictly make believe and for creative purposes only. <br/>thank you to all who understand. <br/>on a happier note! I have decided to make another fic once this one is finished because I love writing so much. I will post a preview of that here real soon! of course it will be cliché, but we all love cliché themes anyways ;) <br/>ill be back later!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Real Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't read over this so there might be some grammar mistakes. ill fix it later!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So what’s up hyung?” hueningkai asked as he lounged on soobin’s couch. The next day after yeonjun’s little mishap with those other wolves, soobin called hyuka to come down since it was urgent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So here’s the thing. After yeonjun pretty much spent the entire night with soobin, he made soobin promise not to go after those wolves and cause a big commotion. Yeonjun knows how protective soobin can be, and the older boy didnt want him to lose his temper. Soobin could get kicked out for fighting unnecessarily. Yes, yeonjun fought them and beat them up yesterday, but he could argue it was in self defense given the situation. But now...now there is no reason to continue the fight, and soobin would surely get in trouble if he went after them. After some much argument, soobin eventually relented and sighed, promising yeonjun he wouldnt do anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However….he only said that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldnt do anything. He never said anything about his brother or one of the others doing anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which brings us back to here. Hyuka was sitting on the couch, drinking a smoothie and watching soobin curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some other wolves tried to attack yeonjun yesterday,” soobin said quietly. His eyes glowed a little red, indicating his anger at the whole situation. Hyuka’s eyes raised in surprise at the news. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He okay?” he asked soobin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin laughed bitterly. “Yeah, he’s perfectly fine. He beat the shit out of the other wolves and then came here. He was a little shaken up once the adrenaline was gone but other than that he’s fine. He was super pissed too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyuka snorted. “I can see that, if the bite marks and scratches all over you are any indication.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin almost blushed at that, but he refused to let himself get distracted by the task at hand. He clenched his fists at his side and breathed in through his nose to calm down his racing heart. He has never felt this intense before. He wants to destroy something, he wants to hunt and assert his dominance. His wolf was pacing back and forth, growling at anybody who dared hurt what was theirs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to go and hunt those bastards down and make sure they never touch yeonjun again. I want to ruin their lives and make it so that they could never return here ever again. I want to…” soobin clenched his jaw, refusing to say the rest of his threat. Hyuka sat up more on the couch, watching soobin battle his alpha instincts and forcing himself to remain sane. He understands it must be hard for soobin to even think rationally let alone talk coherently while his wolf was urging him to eliminate the threat to his mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The anger was so intense in the room. To be honest, hyuka has never seen soobin this bad before. “You must care for him a lot,” he said out loud as he thought it. Soobin flicked his eyes back to hyuka, trying to focus on the sound of his voice to keep him grounded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he sighed out. “He means everything to me,” soobin admitted without hesitance. “I promised him ningning. I promised him i wouldnt get in a fight and take care of the threat. I cant betray his trust like that. He means too much to me.” soobin looked down sadly, trying to unclench his fists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why wouldnt he want you to defend him, show your dominance to those other wolves and set an example for everyone to back off? Its typical for an omega to demand their alphas to defend their honor and all that shit,” hyuka asked, a bit confused by this situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin sighed, running a hand through his hair and fluffing it up. “He does want that. He would be overjoyed if i did that. He gets giddy when i show my more violent and dark urges. However, he’s thinking about my future. He doesnt want me to get kicked out of the college, and he doesnt want me to give up my passion for music and entire future over a ‘stupid mishap.’ how am i supposed to argue with that? He’s putting his pride at stake for my sake. Nobody has ever cared about me so much to that extent, and i feel like crying.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyuka nodded, understanding where yeonjun was coming from. Soobin loves music. The look on his face whenever he comes home from classes is pure joy. It was rare to find someone who loves to learn, especially in college. Of course soobin gets stressed about his grades like the rest of them, but he always has this cute and proud face every time he passes an exam or does well on an assignment. Who would ever want to ruin someone’s joy like that? Yeonjun was thinking of soobin’s future. Hyuka can really respect the omega for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing all of this now, hyuka can understand soobin’s train of thought. They are brothers after all. They have been close for years, which is pretty rare since they arent related by blood. Hyuka grinned a mischievous grin up at soobin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So. you promised your mate you wouldnt go and take care of those bastards, but you also cant let them roam the campus freely without being punished. Am i right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin nodded. “We cant let anything like this happen again. Think of the safety of the other wolves,” he tried to rationalize. Really he just didnt want those wolves going near yeonjun ever again. But he didnt have to tell hyuka that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyuka nodded in mock understanding. “Right. The safety of everyone else. Got it. So i take it you called me here to make this little problem ‘go away.’ am i wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin shook his head. Hyuka’s grin got even more disturbing. He stood up, wrapping his arms around soobin and pulling him into a hug. Only hyuka could do this safely while soobin’s alpha was agitated like this. The beta never had fear of his very dominant alpha step brother, which earned the respect of soobin and his alpha long ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dont worry soobinnie hyung. Ill take care of it for you so that you wouldnt break your promise. Yeonjun hyung is family to us now. Anyone who dares to hurt him deserves to be punished ten times over,” hyuka told him. Soobin leaned more into hueningkai’s warmth, breathing in the soothing scent of his beta brother. He tried to let it calm him down. He felt sick at the thought that something could have happened to yeonjun and he wasnt there to protect him. His wolf wanted to wrap yeonjun up and never let him leave their room, especially this morning when yeonjun left for his classes and dance practice, but that wouldnt be fair to yeonjun. Yeonjun was a free spirit, roaming the place and experiencing new things. He should never be tied down. Soobin would hate himself if he ever held yeonjun back like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyuka chuckled evilly into soobin’s shoulder. “Heh heh heh. Maybe ill get taehyun to help me. Its been awhile since we teamed up like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin chuckled a bit at hyuka’s excitement. “I think you are secretly twisted if you are enjoying this. Arent you supposed to be a kind and logical wolf? Betas dont like torture, they like order. Shouldnt you be sitting us in a room and telling us to talk it out in a peaceful way?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyuka leaned out of the hug, a look of distaste on his face. “Where’s the fun in that? Hueningkai likes to smash!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin rolled his eyes, a smile forming on his lips at hyuka’s cuteness. He reached over and ruffled his brother’s hair with affection. How could he ever get so lucky to have a family like this? Taehyun too. And now he can add yeonjun and beomgyu to the mix as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which got him thinking…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With taehyun’s help, the problem will disappear by the end of the day,” hyuka promised soobin, evilly rubbing his hands together as he thought of the many possibilities he could do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The anger within soobin slowly, piece by piece, sizzled away thanks to hueningkai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin nodded, deciding to let hueningkai handle it. This was unheard of for an alpha to let someone else take care of their problems (alphas have to show their dominance, after all), but soobin was different. He knows when to lean on his family for help rather than let pride take over his senses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How hyuka managed to take care of his problem in the following weeks, soobin will never know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few weeks went by, and yeonjun could tell something shifted. People were more distant, they didnt talk behind his back as much, and the other alphas and betas kept a respectable distance from him. Dont get him wrong, the change in attitude was very nice. He was starting to feel suffocated by all the people near him constantly, but he was also curious as to why they decided to back off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to find out the reason, but he decided to let it go for now. It was the middle of the month currently, and finals were starting to fall upon them. Today was the first round of exams, and it would be relentless for the next week. Yeonjun was determined to do well, especially in his dance evaluation. He and beomgyu were scheduled to go at the end of next week, which was perfect because they both would be done with their other exams by then. Not everybody got to be so lucky. Last year they were all forced to have their dance evaluation right smack in the middle of exam week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking into his apartment, he kicked off his shoes and threw his bag to the ground. He was starving and needed a snack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey beomie! Im gonna eat your favorite crackers, alright? Sharing is caring,” yeonjun yelled to his friend, who was probably in his room studying. He chuckled to himself, waiting for beomgyu to yell at him or come crashing through the doorway, ready to fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he never came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s smile dropped, listening carefully for sounds of movement from the other boy. Maybe he was sleeping?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing beomgyu’s crackers (what? He was still hungry), he walked down the hall to beomgyus room. In reality, it was more like beomgyu and taehyun’s room since they have been practically together every night now. Not that yeonjun can blame him. He and soobin practically share rooms too. All four of them are always swapping places to sleep since they are mated to each other. Its like they share two apartments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the door, yeonjun peeked his head in. he saw beomgyu’s blonde hair peeking out of the comforter, and concluded that he indeed was sleeping. Which was strange since beomgyu likes to freak out about his grades and barely sleep the whole week of exams. Its unhealthy, but not a surprise for a college student. Yeonjun decided to let beomgyu sleep a little, opting to wake him up in an hour so that he could study some more. He began to turn around, putting a cracker into his mouth when suddenly the scent hit him smack in the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no question as to what that smell meant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forgetting the crackers, yeonjun turned back into the room, walking up to beomgyu’s limp form with concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beomgyu? Are you ok?” he asked gently, leaning down and tugging the blanket away a little so that he can get a good look at his friend. Beomgyu grunted, trying to burrow into the blankets some more, letting out a soft moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. yeonjun frantically thought of what the date was. It was the middle of the month, and its been like….maybe three months since beomgyu’s last heat. Oh no. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here’s how it works. It doesnt matter what day of the month a wolf has a heat or a rut. Most people tend to have it at the beginning of the month. That was the majority. However, beomgyu has his heats in the middle of the month (which is really inconvenient, the poor guy) and yeonjun mentioned before that he has his heats at the end of the month. When in the month they have it doesnt matter, what’s important is which month they get it. The wolves dont get their heats and ruts every single month of the year. They usually only get it a few times, typically every three months. Like beomgyu now. Yeonjun was anticipating his heat next month. It was coincidental, but it worked out great because that meant they could be there for each other in their heats. Whenever yeonjun had his, beomgyu would go to his classes and gather his notes so that he didnt miss too much of what was going on in school. Then he would make yeonjun food, give him water, help him bathe. Things like that. Yeonjun would do the same for beomgyu. They could only rely on each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun quickly walked out, getting some water for beomgyu and a cool cloth to help wipe away the oncoming sweat and heat waves. He returned, forcing beomgyu out of his slight delirium and making him sit up and drink the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun knelt on the floor next to beomgyu’s bed, reaching over and patting his face gently with the cool cloth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didnt you tell me your heat was this month? I would have made sure to cancel my classes and stuff,” yeonjun asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu leaned into yeonjun’s touch, his face slightly flushed and his hair starting to stick to his forehead. He shook his head at yeonjun, his eyes starting to focus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually forgot too. Ive been so wrapped up in classes and dance, and then taehyun and the others joining our lives that the time slipped away. I was ready to go to class this morning when the first wave of pain hit me. I havent been able to move since,” beomgyu chuckled weakly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun frowned at that. “Why didnt you call me?” he pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because im not going to bother you while exams are going. Its only the first day, so i can get through it by myself. My heats are shorter than yours. Just three more days and i will be fine. It kinda sucks that its in the middle of finals week though. I hate making up exams,” beomgyu whined. Then he clenched his stomach as another wave of heat hit him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun sighed, hating beomgyu’s more stubborn side. But what can he say? Yeonjun would have done the same thing in his position. He probably already has in the years they have been together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun was uneasy with leaving him during the day, but its not like either of them havent been in this situation before. He sighed, brushing some of beomgyu’s hair back. Then he got up, deciding to go and get some soup for beomgyu, snacks for himself, and all of his books. He might as well camp out on beomgyu’s floor and study while watching over his friend. He was going to be up all night anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun was in the kitchen when he heard beomgyu yell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ate my crackers you gluttonous piece of shit!” he heard the younger boy screech. Yeonjun smiled evilly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day was more worrying for yeonjun for two reasons. One, beomgyu’s heat seems to have gotten worse considerably fast. He could barely function without yeonjun’s help. And two, he hasnt seen soobin in like, three days. It was fine at first because they both understood finals was upon them and they needed to stay separate otherwise no studying was going to get done (cough), but that doesnt mean they cant text and call each other daily. Which they did. Until yesterday. Yeonjun hasnt heard a reply back from soobin for over 24 hours, which worried him. He was clingy, but even he had enough sense that soobin wasnt going to be able to answer him back right away. Still, 24 hours was a long time…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun returned from exams to find beomgyu in the bathroom leaning against the tub. He was feverish and breathing heavily. His heat was so potent, making yeonjun cough a bit at the sweet smell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beomgyu, are you ok?” yeonjun asked, bending down to check beomgyu’s forehead. He was extremely hot. He assumes beomgyu was trying to take a cool bath, but couldnt get to it due to his fever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” beomgyu breathed. “Just needed to cool down a bit,” he muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beomgyu, you are getting worse. I dont think you can go through this heat alone this time. Did you forget you literally have a mate now? Im gonna go and call taehyun to come over and see if he can help-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” beomgyu shouted, reaching over and weakly grabbing yeonjun’s arm. “Dont call...taehyun,” he panted. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s brows furrowed at this. “What the hell beomgyu? As your mate, he can make you feel much better. Why wouldnt you want him to be here? In fact, im sure your omega is driving you crazy to go and seek his alpha out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu shook his head, swallowing even though his mouth was dry. He looked into yeonjun’s eyes with a feverish glow. “He has exams. I dont want to bother him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the stupidest thing i ever heard. Taehyun wouldnt care about his exams if it meant you were suffering,” yeonjun argued. “Im gonna go call him,” he said stubbornly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu gripped tighter to his arm. “Please dont. I know how important his exams are to him. He gets anxiety if he doesnt do well. His family is so hard on him…” beomgyu trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun felt a pang in his heart at the look on beomgyu’s face. He knew beomgyu cared about taehyun (they wouldnt be mates if he didnt), but he never truly considered just how much beomgyu loved the other boy. He was willing to suffer through horrible pain and handle his heat on his own all so that taehyun would be able to focus on some stupid exams and not get anxiety. This was the dumbest thing ever, but yeonjun gets it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bit his lip in worry, but nodded to beomgyu. “Fine, i wont call him. But you are letting me help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so yeonjun spent the rest of the night taking care of beomgyu and studying for day two of exams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu was considerably worse the next day, and yeonjun still hasnt heard from soobin. Now he was worried, to the point that he couldnt even go to his exam and focus. He skipped, opting to retake it next week. The schools were lenient that way, understanding that it was natural to have heats and ruts, and it wouldnt be fair to penalize those who missed class and exams because of it. They just had to make up all of the missing work before the end of the semester. Which sucked for beomgyu because that was in 2 weeks, but yeonjun knows beomgyu will manage perfectly fine. He was lucky enough to only have a heat that last 4-5 days. Yeonjun’s lasted a solid 7 or 8 days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing beomgyu back in the bathroom on the cold tiled floors again, bent over in pain and panting really hard was pure torture for the older boy. This time was really hard, probably because spring was almost upon them. The combination of warmer weather and the heat kinda brought on a more intense time for some wolves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of another whine from beomgyu, yeonjun finally had enough. Beomgyu needs to taehyun, and if taehyun gets mad for missing exams then yeonjun will just beat the shit out of him. Soobin will definitely back him up on this...if he answered his god damn phone!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Decision made, yeonjun turned on his heel and went into the kitchen to call taehyun. After three missed calls, yeonjun frowned at his phone. What the hell? Now taehyun wasnt answering too?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is with these alphas and not answering their phones?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Losing his temper, yeonjun put his shoes on and opted to walk over to soobin and taehyun’s place to beat the shit out of both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled the entire way there, still muttering to himself as he knocked on their door rather harshly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to god, whats the point in even having these fucking phones if they arent going to answer them? Its the 21st century, you would think with all this technology it would be easier to get a hold of someone but noooo….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun was ranting to himself when the door flung open, revealing a wide eyed and worn out looking taehyun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taehyun, what the fuck. You have exactly two seconds to come up with a good excuse as to why you arent answering your phone before i wedge my foot so far up your ass-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun stopped ranting as he was dragged into the apartment harshly and the door was slammed shut behind him. Taehyun ran a hand through his hair in anxiousness, looking worn out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun opened his mouth to continue, when the smell suddenly slammed into him, overwhelming his senses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...oh my god,” yeonjun moaned out. His wolf inside him perked up at the smell, urging yeonjun to go and find his mate. Yeonjun’s entire body lit up on fire, his pheromones immediately permeating the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun sighed, flopping to the kitchen chair in exhaustion. “Yeah, i figured you would react this way. Soobin gets his ruts in the middle of the month, and it looks like this month was his time. His are pretty irregular, so he doesnt know when it shows up. Sometimes its for two months in a row, sometimes he will go four months without it. It really just depends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun swallowed, trying to think coherently while soobin’s scent surrounded him. It was the most potent he’s ever experienced. He was getting harder by the minute and right now all he could think about was going to soobin and wanting to make him feel good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stomped down those thoughts, forcing himself to think of the problem at hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny you should mention this. Beomgyu is in his heat right now too. He gets it the middle of the month, and he’s on day three now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun snapped his head up at this, a look of concern showing on his features. “What?! He’s already been through three days?!” he stood up, panic set in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun nodded. “Yeah, and its so bad i tried calling you. I think he might need your help.” he watched taehyun’s reaction with a careful eye, gauging how he would take this information. Taehyun was sometimes hard to read for yeonjun, so he has to especially focus on his facial features. He was ready to beat the shit out of the alpha at a moment’s notice. He has come to love taehyun, but beomgyu is his precious friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, there was no need for yeonjun to try so hard. Taehyun’s face clearly showed all of his worry and concern at the mention of beomgyu having a difficult time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?! Why didnt that idiot call me when he found out about his heat?!” taehyun ranted, surprising yeonjun by the outburst. Taehyun sprang into action, gathering his things he thought he would need. He threw in extra clothes, his books, his phone, some of his extra pajamas for beomgyu to curl up in. you name it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun watched as taehyun stormed around the apartment. “He didnt want to distract you from your studying. He begged me not to contact you until finals were over with. He said something about not wanting to cause more worry and anxiety for you, and that he can handle this heat on his own.” yeonjun told taehyun. Beomgyu was going to so kill him later for doing this. But his well-being was most important right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun stilled, staring at yeonjun with an unnerving look. It made yeonjun want to squirm under the scrutiny. How the hell does beomgyu deal with that kind of look on a daily basis? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said what?” taehyun asked quietly. Yeonjun swallowed, slightly scared at his tone of voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh...he doesnt want to bother you with something stupid like his heat?” yeonjun said. He watched as taehyun’s eyes slightly glowed red, indicating his rage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun blinked. Yeonjun could tell he was beyond pissed now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cant believe…” taehyun began. He sucked in a calming breath, and then let it out. “Thank you for letting me know, yeonjun hyung. I didnt answer my phone because i was helping soobin with his rut. He has been really out of it since yesterday. Since you’re here, i trust you can handle him while i go and deal with my idiotic mate who has noodles for brains.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun chuckled at that, watching as taehyun continued to gather the rest of his things. He was bitching while he did it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cant believe he thought i would care about my grades more than him. Yes, i intended to get perfect scores on everything, but that doesnt mean i would be upset missing the exams and making them up. Honestly, what goes inside that stupid head of his? Besides, i’m a fucking genius. I dont need to study that much to get perfect grades…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun let him rant, finding it amusing. He can see now why taehyun appealed to beomgyu so much. It was hilarious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still tried to defend beomgyu as his dutiful friend, even if he completely agreed with taehyun. “He just cares for you so much that he didnt want you to worry about him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun slung his bag on his shoulder, glaring at yeonjun. “I know, but that doesnt excuse him for not calling me. Im his mate. Its my job to take care of him when he needs it. He is the stupidest boy on this planet. Now if you will excuse me, im going to go and channel my anger at him by fucking his brains out and making him feel so good he will be begging for more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with a humph, taehyun nodded to yeonjun and marched through the door. That was more information than yeonjun needed to know, but he still relaxed, glad that taehyun intended to take care of beomgyu. He felt a huge load lift off his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was silent in the room for a moment. Then yeonjun remembered he also has to take care of his mate in his time of need. Now that he didnt have taehyun to distract him, the overwhelming scent of soobin slammed back into him. He almost doubled over at the impact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frantically, he walked over to soobin’s closed bedroom door. He knocked softly, gripping the doorknob and beginning to turn it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could open it, the door slammed open revealing a sweaty and very horny looking soobin. He was shirtless, making yeonjun’s mouth water, and his eyes were glazed with a bright red lust. Yeonjun swallowed, his mouth even drier, and he licked his lips. For some reason he felt nervous standing before soobin like this. Soobin raked his eyes down over yeonjun, and yeonjun’s knees went weak. He felt like he was prey and that soobin was going to eat him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun could quickly tell that soobin lacked all control of his alpha instincts while on his rut, and that excited him beyond measure. He licked his lips again, the air around them dry and hot. Yeonjun was sweating, the need to be with soobin so intense. Soobin’s eyes focused on yeonjun’s lips. Still, he did not make a move to touch yeonjun. Yeonjun almost whined at this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, soobin. I know you once told me you were worried about being too aggressive during your rut, but that is no excuse to not call me in your time of need. Im your mate, and i intend for you to treat me like it. You can try all you want, but im not going anywhere. You will let me take care of you whether you like it or not-” yeonjun bitched at him, putting his foot down. Yeonjun was going to take no nonsense from the younger alpha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, soobin surprised the hell out of yeonjun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With quick movements, he reached forward gripping yeonjun’s waist harshly, and dragged yeonjun into his room, making the older boy squeak as he slammed the door shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god you’re here,” he breathed out, his words slightly slurred from the intense heat racking his body. Then he smashed his lips to yeonjun’s, cutting off anything else he was going to say. It was so possessive, so aggressive, that yeonjun was momentarily stunned. All he could do was stand there and take it for a few seconds before his brain caught up with what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, this was a pleasant surprise. It would seem his soobinnie was quite needy and a bit animalistic during his rut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around soobin’s neck, letting himself be led towards the bed, neither one of them disconnecting their lips. Then soobin pushed him harshly on top of it, going down with yeonjun. Then yeonjun let out a soft giggle, finding soobin’s extreme aggression kind of cute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this chapter was split up because it can go in one of two ways. </p>
<p>I can include some of the sexy times during their heat/rut, or save the smut for the new fic of mine and instead focus on the sweet and happy ending for this fic. there is only one chapter left, and it will conclude everything up until this point that wasn't answered/resolved.</p>
<p>school is killing me! but good news, by the middle of this week my exams and stuff will be finished and things will mellow out again, </p>
<p>let me know what you guys think! do you want the smut and a shorter/more rapid happy ending? OR cut the sexy times shorter and have more of a fluffy happy ending?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Final Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyun slowly opened the door to yeonjun and beomgyu’s apartment, the sweet scent smacking him dead in the face. Beomgyu always smelled delicious to him, but he smells especially good now that he was on his heat. Nothing in the world could stop him from getting to his mate now that he got a lungful of it. </p><p>Throwing his stuff to the chair, he swiftly walked past and entered beomgyu’s room, knowing exactly where he would be. Taehyun paused in his steps, his clouded mind suddenly clear at the look of pain on beomgyu’s face as he sat on the floor, leaning his head against the edge of his bed. He didnt hesitate to move into action.</p><p>“Why didnt you call me sooner?” taehyun asked gently, kneeling beside beomgyu and carefully taking off his wet and sweaty tshirt and shorts. </p><p>“Didnt...want..to bother you,” beomgyu panted, too tired to fight taehyun off. </p><p>“You could never bother me,” taehyun argued quietly. He pulled beomgyu up and walked him to the bathroom. With one hand, he turned on the faucet, letting cool water fill up. With the other, he carefully set beomgyu down on the edge of the tub. He needs to get beomgyu’s fever under control. </p><p>“It didnt seem that way when we first met,” beomgyu argued, his words no longer making sense.</p><p>Taehyun snorted, helping beomgyu into the tub now that it filled up somewhat. “Duh, that’s because i was so attracted to you i had to walk away, otherwise i would have pounced on you right then and there in the middle of the cafe.”</p><p>“You were attracted to me?” beomgyu asked, his eyes hooded as he let the cool water cover his skin. Taehyun leaned over the edge, helping him by splashing some water over his chest and arms. </p><p>“Of course i was. You already know this. You were the most beautiful person in the entire place. It was no wonder those other wolves tried to take you away. I had no choice but to help you.” taehyun doesnt know why beomgyu is feeling so down and vulnerable right now, but if he needed reassurance, then that was what he was going to give him. </p><p>Beomgyu sniffled, angling his head away. He was always super emotional when he was on his heat. His deepest fears and insecurities always seem to bleed out during this time. </p><p>“I thought i wasnt pretty enough back then. Obviously i dont think that way now, but it was always at the back of my mind.”</p><p>Taheyun’s eyes softened. “You are more than just being pretty. You have to stop thinking that way. Even if you were no longer pretty, you will always be beautiful in my eyes.”</p><p>“Im beautiful?” beomgyu whispered, his words slightly catching from the lungful of air he tried to breathe in. </p><p>Taehyun leaned over, running his hands through beomgyu’s hair and across his feverish cheeks. Then he gave beomgyu a soft kiss on the lips, letting his own linger for a second too long before finally looking beomgyu dead in the eyes. </p><p>“Yes, you are beautiful. Both inside and out. Sure, you have the looks which makes you very attractive, but that’s not why i fell for you. You are so much more than your face. You are funny, and its never awkward being with you. You are talkative, which im grateful for because im not that good at filling the air with noise. You are kind and compassionate, helping hueningkai take care of those wolves that soobin wanted expelled. You are also rowdy and energetic, the list goes on and on. But above all that, you understand me like no other ever has before. You noticed me when nobody else could. How could i not fall in love with you? I was screwed the moment i met you.” he chuckled at that.</p><p>Beomgyu sniffled, holding back tears. He hated being so emotional in front of people. But with taehyun it was ok. He felt safe and accepted no matter what. “Its the same with you. You noticed me too. Past the face and good looks. I can always be myself when im with you.” </p><p>Taehyun smiled, leaning over and rubbing his nose playfully against beomgyu’s. Beomgyu giggled at that, a smile finally breaking his lips. He was starting to feel better now that his mate was here. The pain in his body was slowly easing, becoming a bit more bearable. </p><p>“Now let’s get your heat under control, hmm?” taehyun suggested, reaching over for some soap to help wash beomgyu. Beomgyu leaned back, sighing in content as taehyun began to take care of him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Beomgyu was honestly in kind of bad shape when taehyun arrived, so he made sure he was gentle with him. He knew he was probably exhausted from dealing with his heat without his mate. </p><p>So taehyun waited patiently in the darkened room as beomgyu slept a few hours. He made sure that his skin was completely touching beomgyu’s skin, knowing that the physical contact really helped when their partner was in their rut or heat. They were both naked under the sheets, beomgyu’s back to taehyun’s chest, just cuddling. Taehyun listened to beomgyu’s soft breaths, sighing in relief when his omega didnt seem to be hurting as much as before. </p><p>He was still pissed at beomgyu for not coming to him sooner, but he decided to put off his feelings and take care of what was important at the moment. </p><p>The smell of beomgyu has been driving him crazy. His mind was kind of in a frenzy and his wolf was urging him to take their mate. But taehyun held back, letting beomgyu sleep. He needed the rest for what taehyun had planned with him later on. Yes, there wont be any sleeping from here on out. Taehyun smirked slightly at that, imagining all sorts of things he could do to his little omega once he awoke. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Another hour went by, and taehyun was in physical pain. He was extremely hard now, his cock burning to be inside beomgyu. He decided to say fuck it, and finally gave into his senses like beomgyu always tells him to do.</p><p>Of course, he would still be gentle. At first.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Beomgyu woke up with a lewd moan escaping his lips. He could feel the soft thrusts entering in and out of him, his hips unconsciously searching for more friction in his sleep-filled mind. He almost thought he was dreaming. He’s had plenty of wet dreams about taehyun, long before they even got together, so this wouldnt be a surprise to him if he was dreaming about taehyun fucking him while he was on his heat. He whined when a particular thrust hit a sensitive spot. </p><p>Oh yes, this dream is by far one of the best he’s ever had. </p><p>He circled his hips, trying to throw his ass back and make the beautiful feeling in him go deeper. But then strong hands gripped his hips, keeping him still. Beomgyu opened his eyes at that, blinking and adjusting to the darkness around him. </p><p>“Dont move, you feel too good and i might come right now,” he heard taehyun whisper behind his ear. Immediately beomgyu realized this was not a dream at all. He really was in his bed, naked and on his heat, with his mate slowly fucking him from behind while he was sleeping. </p><p>“Oh you cheeky bastard,” beomgyu moaned as taehyun started to pick up his pace. </p><p>“I couldnt...hold myself back,” taehyun gasped out apologetically. He slung an arm around beomgyu’s waist, dragging the older boy closer to him. </p><p>“Ill forgive you if you promise to fuck me into oblivion,” beomgyu breathed out, reaching an arm over his shoulder so that he could kiss taehyun on the lips. </p><p>“Deal,” taehyun gasped, flipping them around so that he was above beomgyu. He quickly entered back in, much harsher this time now that beomgyu was awake, and moaned deeply at the wet heat engulfing him. Then he braced his arms on either side of beomgyu’s head, never once looking away as he started fucking him with a frenzy. </p><p>He let his anger and lust for beomgyu meld into one, mercilessly pounding into beomgyu and swallowing his cries of pleasure with kisses. </p><p>“Dont ever…” taehyun thrusted especially hard, “not call me…” beomgyu brought his hand up to his mouth, biting down to hold back the moans as taehyun continued to fuck him at different angles, “when you need help, ever again,” taehyun finished and growled out. Tears started to form in the corners of beomgyu eyes, the pleasure and pain being too much and overstimulating him. He nodded as he met taehyun thrust for thrust, enjoying the harshness in which he was being handled. </p><p>Beomgyu hooked his legs around taehyun’s waist, hanging on for the ride. </p><p>“Promise me you will never suffer alone like this ever again,” taehyun said, letting himself moan at the wetness of beomgyu’s hole. “Promise me you will never scare me like this again,” he continued. </p><p>Beomgyu nodded frantically. “I promise. Im so sorry, i promise.”</p><p>That was enough for taehyun, and then he finally thrusted deep once then twice, before coming and filling beomgyu up. His more perverse side liked the squelching and lewd sounds their bodies made as he continued to ride out his high, thrusting into beomgyu until the older boy released all over them. </p><p>Once they caught their breaths, taehyun slid down beomgyu’s body. Beomgyu watched, a question in his eyes as taehyun gave him complete eye contact while settling in between his thighs. Then he slowly opened his mouth, leaning down and tentatively licking a stripe from the base of beomgyu’s cock to the tip. Beomgyu moaned deep in his throat, his eyes unable to leave taehyun as he did it a few more times. </p><p>“It hasnt even been five minutes since i last came. You didnt even let me have a break first,” beomgyu mumbled out. He sucked in a breath when taehyun lightly scraped his teeth on the underside of his cock. </p><p>“I need you hard again. Im not done with you yet. Im still pissed that you werent going to call for me during your heat, and i think you owe it to me to make it up to me,” taehyun said defiantly. </p><p>“By letting you give me a blowjob?” beomgyu asked, tilting his head further down to watch as taehyun engulfed just his tip past his beautiful lips. </p><p>“Yep. im going to give you the best blowjob of your life,” taehyun smirked. Beomgyu didnt have time to prepare himself as taehyun slid beomgyu’s cock past his lips, going as far as he could. Beomgyu moaned at that, falling backwards and letting his head hit the pillow. </p><p>“Holy shit,” he swore. Taehyun continued to work him, bobbing his head up and down, sucking and letting beomgyu hit the back of his throat a few times. He wanted beomgyu hard again for what he had planned. </p><p>It was only a few minutes before beomgyu was panting and quivering, his orgasm hitting him once again. He was about to release, when taehyun popped off, smacking his lips with a wet pop. </p><p>“Why the hell did you leave?” beomgyu growled, leaning up on his elbows to glare at taehyun. “I was about to come,” he whined. </p><p>“Not yet,” taehyun said, and then he climbed up and sat on beomgyu’s thighs. “You can come inside me instead,” he said. Beomgyu’s eyes widened at that, surprise taking over. It was unheard of for an alpha to let their omega fuck them, especially while on their heat. </p><p>Taehyun reached behind him, gripping beomgyu’s now prepped cock. He aligned himself up, and beomgyu held his breath, his eyes never leaving taehyun’s. He watched with morbid fascination as taehyun slowly sank down on his cock, the look of bliss taking over his features. In that moment, taehyun looked the most beautiful, with his lips slightly parted and his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he was being stretched out by beomgyu. It turned beomgyu on even more. </p><p>With a growl, beomgyu gripped taehyun’s hips and started slowly sinking into him. “If this is how you express your anger at me, then maybe i should piss you off more often,” beomgyu moaned out, starting to fuck taehyun more aggressively. He continuously slid in and out of taehyun, the mix between his cum from before and taehyun’s saliva helping him go deeper. If beomgyu thought about it, that was disgusting and dirty of them but extremely hot as fuck, only spurring him on even more. Taehyun gripped his shoulders, bouncing into beomgyu feverishly. A light sheen of sweat coated their bodies with how hard they were going. </p><p>“Any day now beomgyu,” taehyun hissed, his cock between their bodies angry and red with the need to release. </p><p>“Sure thing, love,” beomgyu smirked, rolling them over so that he was on top of taehyun and able to pound into him harder, angling his hips just right. </p><p>“Yes, right-ah-there,” taehyun whimpered. </p><p>Beomgyu quickened his pace, his heat making him impatient. He continuously hit the spot he knows best, making taehyun shatter under him with a scream. Beomgyu leaned down, his teeth sinking into taehyun’s neck and muffling his own scream as they both came.</p><p>After a few minutes of heavy breathing, taehyun finally spoke up. </p><p>“How could you ever think i would rather be taking my exams over having sex with you?” he rasped out. </p><p>Beomgyu snorted, reaching out so that he could connect their hands together, despite them being sweaty and gross. </p><p>“Ill take that into consideration next time,” he promised on a laugh. </p><p>
  
</p><p>**</p><p>Soobin was leaning up against the headboard, his eyes glazed over with pure lust and his chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing. Soft whimpers left his lips and a light sheen of sweat coated his entire body. He briefly registered his hands wrapped around blue strands, tugging with every wave of pleasure that racked his body. </p><p>God, yeonjun’s mouth was pure sin. </p><p>He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep in the loud moan as yeonjun swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock again. Then he engulfed as much as possible, letting his warm mouth overtake soobin and bring him closer to the edge. His pouty lips wrapped beautifully around him as he sucked, moaning when soobin tugged his hair again. Soobin accidentally bucked his hips lightly as yeonjun bobbed up and down on him. He glanced up at soobin with such fierce eyes, making soobin lose his mind. </p><p>Soobin once heard that the person who was receiving the blow job was in control. It made sense, didnt it? They were making their partner sit on their knees, taking them into their mouth however they liked. However, in that moment soobin realized they were wrong. So, so wrong. Soobin wasnt in control despite him bucking his hips and making yeonjun suck faster and lick him like a lollipop. No, instead it became clear that yeonjun was the one with the power. His eyes held a heat like no other, staring soobin down as his cheeks hallowed out and he bobbed his head. He had the control as he dug his nails into soobin’s thighs, keeping him still so that he could bring his cock deeper into his throat. Soobin was utterly powerless, his mind lost in the pleasure of seeing yeonjun below him on the bed in between his legs. He was completely powerless and he didnt care. </p><p>Finally he couldnt take it anymore. He tugged yeonjun’s hair making the older boy moan again, indicating for him to let up. “Yeonjun, im gonna come if you keep that up,” he whined. </p><p>Yeonjun didnt stop, increasing his rhythm, humming as he did so which sent soobin over the edge. Just like he wanted. Soobin released on a loud and deep moan that went straight to yeonjun’s dick, and yeonjun sat there as he swallowed everything. Then he popped off, leaning back on his heels. </p><p>He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then smirked as he licked his lips clean. He watched soobin lean against the headboard and wall, completely spent as his breathing came in and out with puffs. He loved seeing soobin like this, totally wrecked because of him. Only he could make soobin feel like this, and he wanted to puff out his chest with pride. Dont get him wrong, he was an omega, and as an omega he loved feeling completely owned by his alpha. But he also loved the fact that he owned soobin just as much. Soobin was <em> his,</em> and it made him feel warm inside. </p><p>Like a vixen, he crawled over soobin sitting in his lap. He brushed soobin’s sweaty bangs aside, then leaned down to kiss him. Soobin reacted immediately, kissing him back completely. He began to grow hard again, his rut forcing him to remain in a hypersexual state. Not that yeonjun minded, he always was more sexual than soobin. </p><p>They parted for air, yeonjun trailing his lips to soobin’s neck. He made sure to touch every single part of soobin, giving him as much relief as he could. Being on his rut, it was usually extremely painful to hold back the urge to be with an omega (or anyone really). It surprised yeonjun when soobin told him that one time that he often dealt with his ruts on his own. It was not easy, yeonjun would know since he had his heats by himself. So in order to help him out, yeonjun did the only thing he could do: he let soobin fuck him until they both were seeing stars. Right now they are on round three, and it hasnt even been that long since yeonjun came over. </p><p>“How you feeling?” yeonjun asked, grinding slightly into soobin’s hips. </p><p>“A little better,” soobin slurred out. The heat taking over his body was still unbearable, yeonjun could feel it through his fingertips as he touched soobin. </p><p>Yeonjun trailed his lips down soobin’s collarbone, kissing and scraping his teeth against the skin. He made it down to his abdomen, soobin clenching his stomach at the feel of yeonjun’s tongue swirling against him. They both were sweaty, sticky, and completely gross from what they have been doing. And yeonjun secretly loves every second of it. </p><p>“You still are pretty horny, i can feel you growing harder. Want me to suck you off again?” yeonjun muttered against soobin’s chest. He brought his face up to look soobin in the eyes, waiting for a reply. Tonight was all about soobin and making him feel good. </p><p>Soobin swallowed at the suggestion. Then he shook his head, making yeonjun frown. But before yeonjun could voice his objections (he liked sucking soobin off), soobin rolled them over, hovering over yeonjun once more. “Need to be in you again, hyung,” he growled, entering yeonjun without warning. Yeonjun keened at that, wrapping his arms around soobin yet again. They started moving into a familiar rhythm, yeonjun throwing his head back against the mattress, digging his fingers into soobin’s back to silently tell him to go harder. </p><p>Soobin nuzzled his face into yeonjun’s neck as he fucked him repeatedly. He was trying to mark his scent all over yeonjun again, as if he didnt do that the first two times they fucked. Yeonjun let him, liking the fact that he will reek of soobin for days once his rut was over. </p><p>“Faster, binnie,” yeonjun gasped out, moving his hips as he met soobin thrust for thrust. Soobin was not even thinking of being gentle at this point, his senses completely honed into yeonjun. He was completely attuned to his mate: his breathing, every little whimper and moan, the feel of his skin, the slight pain of his nails leaving scratch marks across his back, the way his hips circled against his own. Everything. </p><p>“Dont hold back,” yeonjun muttered, his lips searching for soobin’s. </p><p>Soobin pressed his lips to yeonjun’s, his breaths hitting the older boy as he searched desperately for his release yet again. “Im not,” he promised yeonjun, thrusting even harder. Yeonjun was surely going to be feeling this in the morning, but in that moment he didnt care. Soobin was pounding into him harder than he ever has before, his movements frantic and messy. </p><p>“<em>Soobin</em>,” yeonjun whined, wanting the alpha to hit his sweet spot. He was getting frustrated, knowing soobin was missing it on purpose to hold on to the moment a little longer. Yeonjun let him, relishing in the way soobin’s cock drove in and out of him, each thrust going deeper than the last. But soon yeonjun was sweating as much as soobin, needing to finally come for a fourth time that night. </p><p>“Soobin god dammit!” yeonjun growled out, tugging on his black hair. Soobin finally couldnt take it anymore either, and soon he had to brace his hands on the wall above their heads. He then hooked his knees outside yeonjun’s legs and drove himself deeper, angling his hips just right. </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” yeonjun breathed out. “That’s much better.” </p><p>Not even a minute later, they both growled and moaned as they came together. Soobin dropped onto yeonjun, finally spent for the time being. He was breathing hard, taking in gulps of air to catch his breath. </p><p>Yeonjun was the same. He smiled, his eyelids drooping lazily as he stretched in content under soobin. He has never felt so good in his entire life. There was just something thrilling about he and soobin letting all caution get thrown out the window. He couldnt give a fuck about his exams or anything else going on in their busy lives. He could stay here and just be with soobin for the rest of the week. </p><p>If you would have told yeonjun months ago that he would be mated and happy with this sweet and gentle alpha, he would have snorted in your face. If you also told him that this same shy alpha also had an aggressive and animalistic side to him, and that they would fuck so much like rabid bunnies, he would have outright laughed at you. </p><p>But that was then, and this is now. And yeonjun wouldnt change a single thing. </p><p>Yeonjun smiled down at the sleeping boy on his chest. He brought his fingers up, brushing the sweaty black strands of hair lovingly off his forehead. He leaned his chin down, giving a sweet kiss on top of soobin’s head. Then he made himself more comfortable, softly trailing his fingertips all over soobin’s skin in a gentle rhythm. Pretty soon, his own eyes were fluttering shut. It was true he had more stamina than soobin, but wow did soobin really take a number on him this time. He was completely exhausted. He could understand why soobin was worried about letting an omega help him handle his rut. No normal omega would have been able to keep up with soobin’s rut-induced sexual drive. It made yeonjun smirk in the darkness, beyond proud of himself that he was the only omega that can handle his soobinnie while on his rut. This further proved that soobin was made just for him and no one else. </p><p>Is this yeonjun’s way of convincing himself that he was perfect for soobin? Yes. Is he technically wrong in thinking this? Not at all.</p><p>He drifted off to sleep for maybe 2 hours when he woke up to the feel of lips kissing down his chest and stomach. He smiled half asleep, realizing that soobin was most likely awake and ready for round five. With a giggle, he rolled over so that soobin was underneath him. And then the room was filled with more moaning and gasps of pleasure. </p><p>
  
</p><p>**</p><p>Another week went by, and it was officially the end of the semester and school year. Cheers and whoops could be heard all around campus. Yeonjun breathed a sigh of relief. </p><p>He and the others all had to take make-up exams because of beomgyu’s heat and soobin’s rut. Not that any of them minded, although having to stay to the very end of finals week sucked. </p><p>On top of that, yeonjun and beomgyu’s dance evaluation was yesterday. They still killed it and got first in the class, but they also had to stay up all night studying for the other exams at the same time.</p><p>“So….now what?” beomgyu asked them as they walked over to soobin’s and taehyun’s apartment. </p><p>“Now we have one more thing to take care of,” soobin told them. Taehyun nodded in agreement, and yeonjun and beomgyu looked at them curiously. </p><p>**</p><p>“Soobinnie hyung!” hueningkai screamed, running up to the older boy who was waiting with arms wide open. </p><p>“Ningning! How were finals?” soobin asked, laughing as hyuka tried to squash soobin into a bear hug. Soobin was still bigger though. </p><p>“Fine, i didnt fail. And i have all of my transcripts ready to transfer over to here.” </p><p>Taehyun snorted. “‘Not failing’ doesnt mean you passed,” he corrected. </p><p>Hyuka stuck his tongue out at him. “Ok fine, a few Cs but C’s get degrees, amiright?” yeonjun laughed, high-fiving him. </p><p>“That’s what i like to hear!”</p><p>“Dont encourage him,” soobin said, smacking yeonjun’s arm. Yeonjun pouted at that, making hyuka laugh. </p><p>They all turned, walking back in to soobin’s apartment. Beomgyu helped hyuka carry his luggage up the stairs, while taehyun helped with beomgyu’s small duffle bag. They were planning on staying the weekend together since everyone was on break now. </p><p>
  
</p><p>They all sat in a circle in soobin and taehyun’s living room, three boxes of pizza, two orders of chicken, and a huge bowl of noodles in the center. They started scarfing down the food, yeonjun and soobin not holding back. </p><p>Once they washed down most of their meal with cola, they all waited for what soobin had to say. </p><p>“Ok, so me and taehyun have been thinking long and hard as to what to do. Ningning, im not letting you stay at home in that kind of environment anymore. You should be allowed to study what you want without unnecessary pressure and negativity. You are going to transfer colleges to here, whether mom and dad like it or not.”</p><p>Hueningkai looked to soobin, hope in his eyes. </p><p>Soobin continued. “Taehyun helped me gather everything you would need. We are pretty sure you will be accepted into the music department, so you will be hearing from the college pretty soon. All you need to do is a small audition so that they can decide where to place you, and you are good to go. I already know you will blow them away with your piano and guitar skills, so dont even worry about it.” soobin smiled at hyuka, making the other boy tear up. </p><p>Taehyun linked arms with hueningkai, resting his head on the beta’s shoulder. “Yeah hyuka, you can come and live with us over here.” </p><p>“We are already looking for a three bedroom apartment so that all five of us can live together,” beomgyu added in. “living in two apartments separately is just pointless now,” he laughed. </p><p>Hueningkai looked at each of them, blinking back the tears. His gaze finally landed on soobin again. “But...but what about mom and dad? They said they would take away our expenses if i dont do what they say.” </p><p>“That’s where me and beomgyu come in,” yeonjun piped up. “We can more than pay for your schooling. Im applying for jobs once i graduate, and me and beomgyu are rich as fuck. My parents wont really care what i do with their money,” yeonjun shrugged nonchalantly. </p><p>Hueningkai began to protest, but then soobin cut him off. “It will only be temporary. If you ever want to pay them back, then focus on graduating and getting a job that you want, and then just pay them then.” he only said that to make hueningkai feel better. in reality, soobin knows that yeonjun and beomgyu would never accept hueningkai’s money. They wished to treat the younger out of their great affection for him. It warmed soobin’s heart that yeonjun and beomgyu have come to love hueningkai as much as he and taehyun do. </p><p>Hueningkai reluctantly nodded his head, accepting defeat for now. He would be forever grateful to them. </p><p>“Now on to taehyun,” soobin clapped his hands to get their attention again. Taehyun snapped his head up, surprise flying across his features before he schooled his expressions again. Beomgyu caught it though. </p><p>“What about me?” he asked. </p><p>“I dont want you with your family either. Ive had enough seeing you suffer and put unnecessary anxiety on your shoulders because of them. You are cutting ties with them also,” soobin said. </p><p>Yeonjun nodded in agreement. “Beomgyu too. He’s already mated, and i just know his father is thinking of ways to cut that mating so that he can force beomgyu into a political mating of his choosing. Which is just ridiculous.”</p><p>“But my family has backed off a little bit since they found out i claimed beomgyu as mine,” taehyun frowned. </p><p>“Which is exactly why you need to get out of there while you can. Your family only cares about matings that can benefit them. They are never going to stop bothering you for favors now that you are with beomgyu and his family’s influence.”</p><p>Beomgyu nodded in agreement. </p><p>“So what are you suggesting hyung? Its not like i can stop my family from having a say over me,” taehyun argued. </p><p>“Yeah and its not like we can stop mom and dad, and beomgyu’s family from interfering with our lives,” hyuka also argued. </p><p>Yeonjun put a hand up to silence them. “Me and soobin already talked about that, and we came up with one solution that will solve all of our problems.”</p><p>Everyone was quiet in the room, waiting for him to tell them what could possibly get them out of all of the crap they were forced into by their families. </p><p>Yeonjun continued with a serious expression. “The answer is quite simple. All five of us form a pack.”</p><p>They all blinked at that. Finally hueningkai was the first to say something. </p><p>“What? are you serious hyung?” </p><p>“Me and soobin are dead serious,” yeonjun confirmed. </p><p>Beomgyu snorted. “I feel like we are living in the ancient times. But im in if taehyun agrees,” he shrugged.</p><p>Taehyun was silent for a minute, processing it. Why didnt he think of this before?</p><p>“You dont agree?” soobin frowned, waiting for taehyun to say something. </p><p>“No, im just shocked that this could actually work.” taehyun began. “You guys are right. If we formed our own pack, nobody could harm any of us. On top of that, our families no longer get a say in our lives. We no longer would have to answer to our families, but instead to our alpha,” taehyun reasoned out. “Im in.” he confirmed. </p><p>“This is some risky stuff, but im also in,” hyuka said with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>So here’s out it goes. We live in modern times now, and packs are rarely ever formed among the wolves. Back then, you joined a pack for safety and protection, and to live together while relying on one another. Times were tough, and the wolves only had each other to survive. Now that law enforcement was established and technology advanced, there was no need to form a pack. Independence is a huge movement at the moment. Wolves of any secondary gender want the freedom to do what they like. Omegas dont want to be oppressed, and betas want more roles in society, often feeling like they used to get ignored. There is no longer discrimination, especially when it comes to jobs. You get hired based off of your skills and talents, not on your gender. Because there are no packs, families (like taehyun’s) often intermingle through matings to gain power in society. It was a free-for-all now. </p><p>However, if a group of wolves choose to form a pack, those wolves only answer to their alpha. That was just the way of things. Their own families and society could no longer tell them what to do. Only their alpha can, which makes it kind of scary to commit to someone like that. Not even law enforcement is allowed to get involved within a pack’s problems. Most people nowadays would never want to give up their freedom like that and let their future be decided by an alpha. Which is why taehyun never thought about this solution until yeonjun and soobin brought it up. They would all be free from their families. They wouldnt have to worry anymore about being told what to do. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Taehyun nodded again, liking the idea more and more. “Ok, let’s do it. So who is going to be our alpha?” he asked the deadly question, looking around the circle. Everyone looked back at him or soobin. </p><p>“Well. first i would say let’s have the oldest be our alpha,” hyuka began. “But since yeonjun hyung is the eldest, im rethinking that idea really fast,” he chuckled nervously. </p><p>“Yah! Are you saying i wouldnt be a good alpha for you guys?! Is it because im an omega?!” </p><p>“No its because you are a dumbass,” beomgyu retorted. “We would all be dead in five minutes if we had to follow under your lead.”</p><p>“Why you-” yeonjun launched himself over the center and flung his body into beomgyu. “Say that again you little punk!” he shouted, putting beomgyu into a chokehold. Beomgyu kicked him in the ribs to get him to let go, and they continued to tumble around on the carpet. </p><p>“Well, it would make sense if an alpha wolf became our..well, alpha,” hyuka added in, ignoring the other two. </p><p>“I agree!” beomgyu rasped, finally yanking yeonjun off him. </p><p>“So either soobin or taehyun,” yeonjun said, fixing his hair. </p><p>Soobin held up his hands, instantly going shy. “Oh no no no. i could never lead you guys. Surely it has to be taehyun. He’s the smartest and the most logical out of all of us.” </p><p>“Well yeah, thats true…” hyuka trailed off. </p><p>Taehyun remained silent, beomgyu watching him closely. His facial expression changed slightly into a frown at the mention of him becoming alpha. </p><p>Taehyun thought about it for a few seconds, weighing his options. With a final small nod, he spoke up. </p><p>“Ok, since neither one of us care about being the alpha, let’s do this by chance.”</p><p>“Huh?” soobin blinked at him. </p><p>“We decide who is going to be the alpha by playing rock-paper-scissors. The winner gets to be the alpha,” taehyun shrugged. </p><p>“Are we seriously deciding who is going to lead our futures by playing rock-paper-scissors?” yeonjun asked incredulously. Hyuka outright laughed at that. </p><p>“This is awesome!” he yelled.</p><p>“Well...okay, i guess that’s fair,” soobin said. He hesitantly reached out, his hand clenched in a fist and waiting for taehyun to do the same. </p><p>They both shook their hands in the air. “Rock-paper-scissors-shoot!” </p><p>Soobin had rock, and taehyun chose scissors. </p><p>“Yay! My soobinnie gets to be the alpha!” yeonjun clapped, leaping over and hugging soobin. </p><p>“Yay!” hyuka said, also hugging soobin. </p><p>“Fine by me,” beomgyu shrugged. He glanced at taehyun, noticing a slight smirk form on his lips. Taehyun’s eyes dimmed with relief before blinking the emotion away and also hugging soobin. </p><p>Soobin’s face was flustered by all the cheers he was getting. “Ok you guys, calm down. Ill be your alpha if that’s what you want.” he laughed. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until later that night when beomgyu finally talked to taehyun.</p><p>"You cheated, didn't you?" He asked his mate.</p><p>Taehyun blinked innocently. "I don't know what you mean," he said.</p><p>Beomgyu snorted, flicking taehyun's forehead. "Don't lie to me. I could tell you fudged the results of rock-paper-scissors so that Soobin would win."</p><p>Taehyun looked at beomgyu with wide eyes, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead. "how did you know?"</p><p>Beomgyu shrugged. "I just know you and how your busy mind works. I don't know how you did it, but I just know you let Soobin win on purpose."</p><p>Taehyun was quiet after that, and beomgyu was content in letting the matter go.</p><p>But the taehyun spoke up finally. "Soobin is an idiot. He always chooses rock first whenever we played as children. I knew this, and picked scissors. He would be the better alpha rather than me." Taehyun held up his hand right before beomgyu could object. "I'm not saying that because I believe I would be a bad alpha, I'm simply stating the facts. Soobin loves and cares for us more than anything. He's the kind of leader that hangs out in the background, making sure everyone shines in their own way. He brings out the best in each of us. He's the emotional support we all need to thrive in life. He's like our foundation, our home to always come back to, and our blanket to cover us when things get too tough. That's why I cheated and let him win."</p><p>Beomgyu reached over and hugged taehyun. "You have such a beautiful way with words. How could anyone ever think you were emotionless?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>And that’s how they formed their pack, eventually coming up with their own unique pack name. </p><p>**</p><p>
  <b>Three years later~</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Woah, look at that super tall foreign boy,” one of the girls whispered. </p><p>“Is he half korean? He’s gorgeous!” her friend whispered back. </p><p>“Hmph,” an alpha boy grumbled. “He’s not that great looking. Plus he’s just a stupid beta wolf. What makes him so special?” </p><p>“Yeah, he thinks he’s all that just because he graduated one of the top in our music program. I would bet the teachers gave him the grades because he’s foreign,” his friend hissed out. </p><p>The girls glared at the alpha boys. </p><p>“Im going to show him a piece of my mind,” one of them declared, letting his alpha rage take over. </p><p>“I wouldnt do that if i were you,” another girl said, interrupting his temper tantrum. </p><p>“Why not?!” he yelled back. </p><p>“Look closely. That right there is hueningkai. Havent you heard of him?” she asked. </p><p>“Duh. obviously not. Who would notice a stupid bubbly boy like that?” he answered her. </p><p>She sighed, shaking her head. At the mention of his name, the other girls gasped in shock. </p><p>“You mean The Hueningkai?!” one of them whispered. </p><p>They watched in silence as hueningkai looked around nervously, holding his diploma in one hand and his long black graduation robes covering his other hand. His eyes darted back and forth, finally landing on someone nearby. He smiled, waving the shorter brown haired male over to him. Immediately the other boy walked over to him, linking arms with him as they chatted. Then they both started looking around the crowd for someone else. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh good, the idiot has gotten himself a lover,” one of the boys sneered. </p><p>The girl shook her head. “You are very mistaken. That isnt his lover, that’s his pack mate. Hueningkai is the maknae of the most famous pack around, ‘Tomorrow by Together.’ i would think twice before picking on him. His packmates are very protective of him, especially their alpha. I heard the alpha’s mate was completely insane and crazy, and would attack anyone who dared to harm one of the members of the pack.”</p><p>“Look!” a girl gasped. “That’s them right now! They actually showed up!” </p><p>They all watched as hueningkai locked eyes with someone tall in the crowd. He and his friend smiled widely, running over to a male with black hair. His arms were open wide as he caught the two younger wolves into a big embrace. Two more males were standing off to the side, one blonde and the other blue haired. They each hugged the younger ones, the one with blue hair giving a kiss to the tops of their heads and ruffling their hair. </p><p>“This is hilarious. They dont look scary at all. I could easily take them on,” the alpha boy puffed his chest in pride. </p><p>“The one with blue hair is yeonjun. He graduated here three years ago. He’s one of the top dancers in the nation now. The blonde haired one is beomgyu, he graduated just last year and writes music for a company. Taehyun is the other one that just graduated with hueningkai, and the one with black hair is their alpha choi soobin. He’s so tall and dreamy,” one of the girls sighed. </p><p>The other alpha boy’s eyes bugged out, a snort escaping his lips as he looked closely at their alpha. “That sissy boy is their alpha? Seriously? He couldnt harm a fly!” </p><p>“Dont let his mate yeonjun hear that. He will literally bite your hand off with his teeth. I heard he is crazy in love with soobin, and will beat up anybody who talks bad about him,” one of the girls warned. </p><p>“I wish i had a mate that loved me as much as that,” another girl complained. </p><p>“You can tell by just watching them how much they love soobin as their alpha. They literally protect him with their lives. I heard he takes such great care of them and is always there for them, they would do anything for him. Where can you find loyalty like that nowadays?” </p><p>“I once heard that some people were making fun of soobin when they first started their pack three years ago. After word got around that they were tarnishing soobin’s reputation, hueningkai and beomgyu mysteriously went missing for three days, and those people were never seen or heard of again.”</p><p>“I heard some people were planning on blocking soobin from getting a job as a singer. Rumor has it that taehyun managed to get everybody involved in the scandal fired. The police still cant prove it was him to this day, and soobin has no idea of the incident.”  </p><p>While this was happening, hueningkai was holding his hand with soobin’s, swinging it back and forth playfully as he animatedly talked about his day and how the graduation ceremony went. Yeonjun promised taehyun and beomgyu that they have a huge meal waiting back home for them he cooked himself.  </p><p>After soobin graduated, he and yeonjun looked for a beautiful log cabin isolated in a nice area of the woods and by a small creek for all of them to live together once the other three graduated. They moved in right before hueningkai and taehyun’s final year of college. Needless to say, taehyun and the others were ecstatic at the new place, immediately taking a liking to it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The girls whispered with excitement between each other, the annoying alpha wolves totally forgotten about. That made them upset, and they stomped away in anger and envy.</p><p>“I once heard that yeonjun beat up a ton of wolves that tried to bully him when he was first mated to soobin.”</p><p>“Oh i heard that too! Those wolves were expelled after it was found out they cheated on their exams. They were also found streaking across campus totally naked. They swore to the professors that two wolves took all of their clothes out of the locker room and locked them in there, but nobody believed them. A few people said they thought they saw hueningkai and beomgyu leave the locker rooms that same day, but that was impossible since hueningkai didnt even attend this school yet and beomgyu was with his mate taehyun. Taehyun confirmed it when the professors questioned him. Taehyun was the top student in his year, there’s no way he would lie to them.” </p><p>“Yeah well i heard that soobin once broke a guy’s entire hand with just a touch! He did it because the guy was touching yeonjun inappropriately in the middle of a cafe. Isnt that so romantic? They werent even together yet!” </p><p>The girls sighed. “Im totally jealous. You can just see how much they love each other by just looking at them. Even three years later, and yeonjun still only has eyes for soobin.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The girls continued to gossip as they watched the five good looking males leave the graduation ceremony, continuing to tell famous stories about the members of ‘Tomorrow by Together.’  </p><p>
  
</p><p>Whether those stories were true or not, nobody will ever know. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Well, except us of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well this is the end! I'm glad you guys loved it so much! I've gained plenty of confidence in my writing, and all of your beautiful comments got me motivated to write another txt fic. It will be called 'Win This Game' so look forward to it pretty soon! </p><p>This was supposed to be a one shot, but I had a lot of fun writing it. </p><p>Just another reminder, this is in no way related to the real life members. This writing was simply just for fun! </p><p>Thank you, and goodbye for now &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>